The Salvatore Sister
by Ann4ever17
Summary: Stefan has a twin sister named Elizabeth. She decides to go with him to Mystic Falls in the beginning of season 1. She is a little bit like both her brothers, but she has many secrets that they don't even know about. What will happen when her secrets are revealed? Tyler/OC with Jeremy/OC and Klaus/OC -Seasons 1 and 2- -Currently season 2-
1. Pilot

**I had the idea for the story a couple of weeks ago.**

**The story follows the season 1 plot line. It's about Elizabeth Salvatore who is Stefan's twin sister. Without going too much into what type of person she is I am going to say that she get's along with Damon better than Stefan does. **

**I will try to get each episode to be a chapter. If this story goes well, I will make a sequel which would follow season 2, and then a sequel to that which would follow season 3. **

**This is my ninth story since I started writing fanfiction, but it's my fifth one that I am currently working on. I try to update all the stories at least once a month. Saying that, if a story doesn't get many reviews compared to the number of chapters it has, then I will end it. If you like this story, show it by reviewing. They keep my stories going. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

She laid on her bed with her eyes closed thinking about why they came back to Mystic Falls. Stefan said that he wanted to get to know a girl, one he says looks exactly like Katherine. Back in 1864 her and Katherine didn't get off to the best start, but they became friends before she was turned.  
>"Time to get up 'lizabeth." Stefan said walking into her room. She groaned and moved a pillow on top of her head.<br>"Just five more minutes." Stefan sat down on her bed and tried to take the pillow from her. "Stefan." She complained when he was finally able to take the pillow off her head.  
>"We have to get to school." Elizabeth moaned as she sat up.<br>"I don't like school," She said to Stefan ", and since when is it that my baby brother is telling me to go to school?"  
>"Only a minute." Stefan said before standing up. "You were only born a minute earlier." Elizabeth smiled as she got up and faced Stefan.<br>"Yeah, and that makes me a minute older." She smiled.  
>"I'm not even going to start." He said as Elizabeth went to her dresser.<br>"Yeah, because you know I'd beat you." She smiled at Stefan before turning back to her dresser and picking out some clothes.  
>"Come on." Stefan said to Elizabeth. "Let's get to school."<br>She groaned again, "Let me just take a shower first." Elizabeth said to Stefan.  
>"Don't take too long or I might go without you." Stefan said to her as she walked into her bathroom.<br>"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Elizabeth joked before she closed the door to her bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth and Stefan walked into the school with all eyes on them. Almost everybody that was doing something stopped and looked at the Salvatore siblings, although they didn't know who they were. To them, they were just the two new hot teens in town.<p>

Elizabeth followed Stefan into the office of the school. Stefan handed the secretary some papers. Elizabeth watched as the secretary looked at what was written on the papers.  
>The secretary looked up at them.<p>

"Your records are incomplete." She started to say as she looked between the pieces of paper that Stefan had given her. "You're missing immunization records, and we do insist on transcripts." The secretary looked up at Stefan and Elizabeth.  
>"Please look again. I'm sure everything you need is there." Elizabeth looked into the secretary's eyes, compelling her. The secretary looked back at the papers and then looked back up.<br>"Well, you're right. So it is." Elizabeth couldn't help but let a small smile appear on her face from the successful compulsion. The secretary typed something up on the computer and gave Stefan and Elizabeth their class schedules.  
>"Thank you." Stefan said to the secretary before walking out of the office with Elizabeth.<p>

Stefan and Elizabeth walked down the hallway before Stefan bumped into someone. Elizabeth stopped walking and looked at her brother and the girl he had bumped into.  
>"Uh, pardon me." Stefan said to the girl who just came out of the bathroom. "Um... is this the men's room?" She watched Stefan as he asked the girl who had come out of the bathroom. '<em>She looks exactly like her'<em> Elizabeth thought  
>"Yes. Um, I was just, um, I was just."<br>"I'll see you later brother." Elizabeth said, momentarily getting both of their attentions' before she walked away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

I sat in the back of the classroom, listing to the teacher drone on and on about what it was like in the early 1860's. It felt like I was reminiscing about the good old days. No matter what the teacher said, I couldn't help but think about when it was peaceful.

Without even looking, I knew that my brother was looking at her. There was no denying that she was identical to Katherine. My brother just wants to get to know her. I just hope that she won't treat him the way Katherine did.

I walked out of the classroom only to be stopped by my brother.  
>"I'm not going home after school." He said to me.<br>"Okay, don't hurt too many bunnies." I teased with a smile. He walked separately from me, seeing as we didn't have the same next class.

Before I could turn the corner a girl with blonde hair came up next to me.  
>"Hi you're Elizabeth, right?" I nodded my head. "I'm Caroline."<br>"Hi." I said as I continued to walk.  
>"So I heard you're new in town and I was wondering if you would like to meet with me and a couple of my friends later at the Grill."<br>"I would like to but,"  
>"Great." Caroline said with a smile as she interrupted me. "I'll see you at seven." Caroline walked away and I rolled my eyes. '<em>Human teenagers'<em>I thought before going to my locker.

* * *

><p>I went to the Grill early. Stefan said he was going to watch Elena again, making sure she is okay.<br>"Hey." I heard Caroline say as she came up to me. "Come over here." She grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards someone. "Bonnie this is Elizabeth." I gave Bonnie an awkward smile.  
>"Caroline, you didn't have to drag her over here."<br>"It's okay." I said to Bonnie. I could see Caroline smile.  
>"Tell us about yourself." Caroline said as the three of us sat at a table. I know what not to tell humans about myself what I'm allowed to tell them.<br>"Well, I recently moved back with my brother Stefan."  
>"Your brother is Stefan Salvatore?" I gave a little nod.<br>"Tell us about him." Caroline said which earned a glare from Bonnie.  
>"I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to talk about her brother."<br>"It's okay." I said to Bonnie before turning my head to Caroline. "What do you want to know?"  
>"Everything." I chuckled a little. '<em>I'll only tell her the basics'<em> I thought before telling Bonnie and Caroline about my brother.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the bathroom and saw that my brother had walked in with Elena.<br>"Hey bro." I said as I walked up behind Stefan.  
>"Hey lizzy." I squinted my eyes at him but smiled. "This is Elena." I turned to Elena, surprised on how much she looked like Katherine.<br>"Hi. I'm Elizabeth, Stefan's twin sister." Elena gave a small smile before turning her head towards Bonnie.  
>"There's Bonnie." I followed Elena and my brother over to where Bonnie was sitting.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, and my brother were all sitting at the table. I had taken a chair from another table and sat next to Stefan.<p>

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked us.  
>"Yeah and we moved when were still young." Stefan answered Caroline. '<em>Youngish.'<em> I answered in my head.  
>"Parents?" Bonnie asked.<br>"Our parents passed away." I felt a ping of sadness, thinking back to what actually happened back in 1864. That time has passed. It wasn't the time to go down memory lane.  
>"I'm sorry." Elena said looking at my brother. "Any siblings?"<br>"None that he talks to." I said, nodding my head towards Stefan. '_I'm the only one he still talks to'_ I thought.  
>"We live with our uncle." Stefan said to Elena. '<em>Our uncle who is younger than us.'<em>  
>"So if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow." Caroline said to us.<br>"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie said. I looked at Stefan, his eyes were on Elena.  
>"Are you going?"<br>"Of course she is." Bonnie said before Elena could answer. Elena gave a small smile.

* * *

><p>I followed Stefan up to his room just for the heck of it.<br>"You know that Caroline talks way too much."  
>"You didn't have to be there." My bro told me as he changed shirts.<br>"I know, but she basically dragged me there." Stefan turned to me. "She can't stop talking about you." I couldn't help but say with a smirk.

I turned my head to the door as Zach started walking in with something in his hands.  
>"You two promised." Zach handed me the paper. It read '<em>Bodies found mutilated by animal.'<em>  
>"This was an animal attack." I said before handing the paper to Stefan.<br>"Don't give me that. I know the game. You tear them up enough and they will always suspect an animal attack." Zach turned his head towards Stefan. "You said you had it under control."  
>"And he does." I said to Zach. <em>'Stefan is the one with diet issues'<em> I thought.  
>"Please, Uncle Stefan, Aunt Elizabeth," Zach looked at me before looking back to Stefan. ", Mystic Falls is a different place now. It's been quiet for years, but there are people who still remember. And you being here, it's just going to stir things up."<br>"That's not our intention." Stefan said.  
>"Then what is? Why did you come back? Why now, after all this time?"<br>"We don't have to explain ourselves." I said to Zach.  
>"I know that you can't change what you are." Zach looked between us again. "But you don't belong here anymore."<br>"Then where do we belong?" Stefan asked.  
>"I can't tell you what to do. But coming back here was a mistake." I watched as Zach walked out of Stefan's room.<p>

I took a deep breath. "Well, that was enlightening." I said to Stefan before turning to him. "I'm gonna go to bed." I said before giving my baby bro a pat on the back.

* * *

><p>"The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls." The teacher told the class. <em>'That was so long <em>ago' I thought. "How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Bennett?" I looked at Bonnie. '_Bennett?'_ I asked myself. '_Maybe relation to Emily?'_  
>"Um...a lot?" I smirked. "I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." Bonnie answered the teacher.<br>"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." I rolled my eyes at what he said. "Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"  
>"It's ok, Mr Tanner, I'm cool with it." I couldn't help but slightly chuckle as I turned my head to him. He had blonde hair and I could make out his blue eyes.<br>"Hmm. Elena?" I turned my head towards Elena. "Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"  
>"I'm sorry, I… I don't know."<br>"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." '_Dude, you are one mean teacher.'_ I thought about him.  
>"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." I turned my head to my brother.<br>"That's correct. Mister...?"  
>"Salvatore." My baby bro said.<br>"Salvatore. Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"  
>"Distant."<br>"Well, very good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle." '_My time to shine'_ I thought before opening my mouth.  
>"Actually, there were 27, sir." I said which made Tanner look at me. "Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss."<br>"Thank you, miss?"  
>"Salvatore." I said with a smile.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked with Stefan to the party.<br>"I can't believe you are dragging me here." I said with a smirk.  
>"You didn't have to come." Stefan said to me.<br>"I know." I took a deep breath. "You know how I like parties though." I looked at him with a smirk on my face.

"Hey! You made it!" I heard as Caroline came up to us.  
>"We did." I said to her.<br>"Well, let's get you a drink." Caroline grabbed my hand.  
>"Well, I'm," I didn't get a chance to finish.<br>"Oh, come on." Caroline started to drag me away from Stefan. I looked back towards him to see that he has a smirk on his face. I just rolled my eyes and turned my head back to Caroline.

* * *

><p>I eventually was to break away from Caroline to find my brother. Caroline talks way too much for me to keep up with. Don't get me wrong I can talk a lot, just not as much as she talks about Stefan. It was easy to avoid Caroline with my vampire hearing.<p>

"Stefan." I said when I saw him. He turned to me with a slight smile before it dropped. The smell went up my nose. '_Blood'_ I thought. '_Human blood'_ I turned my head and saw that Elena and somebody were carrying a body.

"Somebody help!" Elena yelled. Stefan and I just stood there, watching them.  
>"Vicki?" I heard Matt say when he saw her. '<em>That must be <em>Vicki' I thought. "Vicki, what the hell?"  
>"What happened to her?" Another boy franticly rushed up to her body. '<em>It's coming from her'<em> I thought.  
>"Somebody, call an ambulance!" Matt said momentarily looking up from Vicki before looking back at her.<br>"Everybody back up, give her some space!" The other boy pushed people away from her.  
>"It's her neck. Something bit her." I looked up to Stefan with a worried look. "She's losing a lot of blood."<br>"Stefan." I whispered to him. He looked at me and slightly nodded his head, knowing what I meant. I looked back only to see Matt staring at us with confusion before I turned around and followed my brother.

* * *

><p>Stefan and I rushed back to the house.<br>"You know this only means one thing, right?" I asked him as we entered the house.  
>"What's going on?" Zach asked us as we hurried.<br>"Someone was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't us." I stopped and said to him with a serious face before following Stefan.

I walked into Stefan's room to see him looking at his balcony. There he stood after so long.  
>"Damon." I said before stepping up next to Stefan.<br>"Hello, siblings." Damon said with a smirk.  
>"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan said to Damon.<br>"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog." Damon said with a smirk after taking a couple of steps into the room.  
>"When did you get here?"<br>"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school." Damon turned his head towards me. "Did our little bro change his hair?"  
>"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan said to Damon.<br>"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you Stefan." Damon turned his head to me. "Although, you looked hot in it little sis." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes with a smirk  
>"Why are you here this time?" I asked him.<br>"I miss my little brother and sister."  
>"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." Stefan said to Damon.<br>"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon said with a smirk.  
>"You left Vicki alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you." I said.<br>"That can be a problem," Damon turned his head towards Stefan ", for you."  
>"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked Damon.<br>"I could ask you the same question." Damon started to take a couple of steps in front of Stefan and me. "However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word... Elena."

"She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine." '_He's got that right'_ I thought "Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" Damon took a step closer to Stefan.  
>"She's not Katherine." Stefan said adamantly.<br>"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"  
>"It's not gonna work Damon." I said to him. He looked at me before looking at Stefan.<br>"Don't you crave a little?" Damon stepped closer to Stefan. He hit Stefan on the arm. "Let's do it, together." Stefan got away from Damon. "I saw a couple girls out there. Or just, let's just cut to the chase. Let's just go straight for Elena!"  
>"Stop it!" Stefan yelled to Damon.<br>"Imagine what her blood tastes like!" I didn't take my eyes off of Stefan. "I can."  
>"I said stop!" Stefan turned his head towards Damon. In a blink of an eye, he went towards Damon, shoving him through the window. I rushed next to the window to see Stefan on the ground. I jumped out of the window and landed next to Stefan.<p>

I helped Stefan as he got up, even though he didn't need it.  
>"I was impressed." I turned my head to see Damon. "I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised." I stood up, facing Damon. "Very good with the whole face thing. It was good." Damon said with a chuckle to Stefan.<br>"Really?" I asked Damon with slight disbelief in what he did.  
>"It's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan took a couple of steps closer to Damon.<br>"That's a give in."  
>"Not here." I said to Damon.<br>"I take that as an invitation." He smirked.  
>"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan said to Damon.<br>"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon looked towards me. "Although I wish little sis no harm." He looked back at Stefan.  
>"Just stay away from Elena."<br>"Where's your ring? The Sun is coming up in a couple of hours and poof, ashes to ashes." I stepped up to Stefan. He looked at his hand and then looked back to Damon. "Relax." Damon reached into his pocket. "It's right here." Stefan carefully took it from Damon's hand before putting it back onto his finger. I watched in slight shock when Damon took Stefan's neck and threw him against the garage. I rushed next to Stefan at the same speed as Damon did.  
>"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people." Damon said, standing over our brother, in a threatening tone. "I wouldn't try it again." I looked at Damon.<br>"If you try anything, you know what will happen." I said to Damon. "You know I'm stronger than you." I said with a slight smirk. I looked behind Damon, because I heard a noise. "I think you woke Zach up." I said before looking at Damon.  
>"Sorry, Zach." He said before walking back in the house.<p>

"You should check on Elena." I said to Stefan as he stood. "I can talk to our big bad brother." Stefan gave a nod before I went into the house.

* * *

><p>"Why do you always have to shake him up?" I asked Damon after I found him in his room. He turned to me after tossing his leather jacket on his bed.<br>"Because little sis, it's just what I have to do."  
>"You don't have to do it, you want to. You know there's a difference."<br>"Not to me." I rolled my eyes.  
>"Can you maybe stop the big bad brother act for two seconds Damon?" I took a step closer to him. "You are my big brother and Stefan is our little brother. At least you could do is try and get along with him this time. I know you don't always listen, but at least try." I looked at Damon and gave him my best puppy eyes. "For your baby sister?" I said like a baby. Damon looked at me with a straight face. He gave a slight nod. "Good." I said with a slight smile. "We both know I could take you down if you didn't." I turned around to leave.<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Don't tempt me." I jokingly said to him before walking out of his room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>As you can tell, Elizabeth was born before Stefan. She actually turned into a vampire the same day as her brothers, but at an earlier time. That makes her stronger than Damon. Elizabeth shares Damon's diet, but some of Stefan's ethics. <strong>

**I want to pair Elizabeth with someone, but I'm not exactly sure on who I want to pair her with. I was thinking either Matt, Tyler, or Jeremy. If you guys have any ideas, let me know. I take them into consideration when I'm writing chapters for any of my stories.**

**I hope you like the first chapter of the story. Please go to my profile and check out my other stories.**  
><strong>(The next chapter is scheduled for 330/12)**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	2. Night of The Comet

**I am really surprised on well this story did on the first chapter. I know you waited two weeks for this chapter, but I was busy writing chapters for my other stories during that time. I can only type so much in balance with my RL (Real Life). Thank you so much for ten reviews on the first chapter. If by some surprise I get that many reviews on this chapter, I will be blown away by how much you like this story. None of my other stories have done that well on the first chapter, let alone any of their chapters. So thank you soo much.**

_jasminahmed: having a friendship with Tyler sounds like a good idea. It could be possible that back in 1864, she got along with the Lockwoods and that's why she can easliy get along with Tyler. We'll see._

_Jess: Elizabeth takes Stefan's side mainly because they are twins and he's the younger one. She does take after Damon sometimes, but when Stefan finds out, he confronts her about it. I have plans to show some of that in this chapter._

_HayatoxAkemi: If the story ever gets to that point, I will probobly make Elizabeth get along good with Elijah. They might be good buddies. We'll see when that time comes._

_Ailvereyed Queen: Funny how you mention the Originals. If you watch 3.03 (The End of The Affair) there is a little clue on who I want to pair Elizabeth with when it comes to season 3. As for Jeremy, maybe._

_Jinx 456: For the first season and maybe some of two, depending on how it goes, Tyler and Matt seem like good ideas._

_Sophie: There might be a little bit with Matt and Elizabeth, not compleatly sure yet._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

"Elizabeth." I heard whispered to me. I opened my eyes for a moment to see who it was.  
>"Damon?" I groaned before closing my eyes again. "I'm sleeping. What do you want?"<br>"A little brother sister bonding." I could feel him sit on my bed.  
>"Last time you said that we went hunting together and then Stefan got on my case." I said, slightly tired.<br>"The only problem with that is that he found out." I opened my eyes and looked at Damon. "Just don't let him find out." He smirked at me.  
>"Oh, fine." I said before sitting up. "Maybe I'll be able to sleep after."<br>"I doubt it." I just shook my head before getting out of bed to change my clothes. There was no way that I was going outside, even at night, in pajamas. Damon leaned against the wall as I finished changing my clothes. I turned to him and he opened up my window. We jumped out of it. I followed him as he sped into the night.

* * *

><p>I stood next to Damon in the woods. We were watching a tent that had a couple in it.<br>"Why the couple?" I asked him in a whisper. "Why not some drunk homeless person?"  
>"There's no thrill with feeding off a homeless person."<br>"Maybe not," I agreed with Damon ", but it's just as satisfying for blood."  
>"You've been hanging with Stef too long." He said before a man got out of the tent. "I'll get him." Damon whispered to me. "You get the girl." Damon sped to the man and killed him before he had a chance to scream. He strategically placed the man above the tent, on a tree branch. Damon sped back next to me.<br>"You're turn." He whispered to me. I rolled my eyes as I watched the tent.

A woman got out of the tent and looked around. She shined her flashlight above the tent. There she saw the man that Damon killed. She screamed and started running towards the street. I took a deep breath before speeding after her. I bit into her neck before she had a chance to reach her car. She dropped the flashlight as I sucked all the blood out of her. When I was done, I let her body drop to the ground. Damon walked up behind me.  
>"You are a bad influence on me." I said before turning to him.<br>"You should get back before Saint Stefan wakes up."  
>"Yeah." I quietly said before speeding to the house.<p>

* * *

><p>I went straight to my bathroom to wipe the blood off my mouth. It probably wasn't a good idea to wait until I got back, knowing that Stefan could find out. The last time he found out I killed a person, he got on my case about it. I took a deep breath before I walked out of the bathroom.<p>

"You're up." I heard Stefan say from right outside my room.  
>"Yeah, I've been up for a while now." I said to Stefan as I looked into my closet for a different shirt. I don't like wearing the same shirt after eating from a person.<br>"You don't usually get up early." Stefan said. There was slight suspicion in his voice.  
>"Yeah, I, uh… couldn't sleep." I lied to him as I picked out a plain aqua blue tank top.<br>"You okay?" I turned to him.  
>"Yeah." I took a deep breath. "You know with Damon here, he's just going to shake things up, but will you try, just a little bit, to get along with him?" Stefan looked at me as a small smile appeared on his face.<br>"You always did try to make us get along."  
>"Only after." I paused. "I just don't like seeing my brothers fighting with each other." Stefan let out a breath.<br>"Come on, we gotta get to school."  
>"I'll be ready in a minute." He gave me a nod before walking downstairs. '<em>He'll find out.'<em> I thought before changing my top. Then I went to school.

* * *

><p>School was boring. It could be that it's a little thing when you have eternity or it could that it is actually boring. All the things in history, I have either experience or heard of. I didn't really pay attention to anything the teachers said. It just sort of mumbled all together. The only thing that was noticeable was when the history teacher stopped the class because my brother couldn't stop staring at Elena. After school ended I just walked to my locker, glad that the day was over.<p>

"Elizabeth." I heard as I closed my locker.  
>"Hey Caroline." I said when I turned to face her.<br>"So I'm meeting Bonnie and Elena at the grill later. Do you wanna come with?" _'They will probably talk about Stefan. On the other hand, it will give me a chance to see for myself is Elena is really different than Katherine.'_  
>"Sure." I said with a small smile after thinking about it.<br>"Great!." Caroline with pep. "We're going there soon, so just meet us there okay?" I gave her a nod before she walked away.

* * *

><p>I put my backpack in the back seat and walked to the grill from my parking spot. Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie were sitting at a table outside of the grill.<br>"You made it." I heard Caroline say as I approached the table.  
>"Yeah, I made it." I said with a small smile before pulling a chair up to the table.<br>"So I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom." Bonnie started to say. "The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." '_That was back in 1864.'_ I thought. '_During the civil war.'_  
>"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline turned to Elena. "So then what?"<br>"So then nothing." Elena said.  
>"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" I couldn't help but chuckle.<br>"Stefan's not like that." I said to Caroline before turning to Elena. "Glad you're getting along with him." Elena gave me a small smile.  
>"Not even a handshake?" Caroline popped in. "I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut."<br>"We just talked for hours." Elena said to Caroline.  
>"OK, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already!" I looked at Caroline with a shocked expression. "Ok, it's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, SEX!"<br>"Profound." Elena said and I gave a little chuckle. I turned to Elena as she started getting up from the table.  
>"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked her.<br>"Caroline's right. It is easy." I looked at Elena. "If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying what I was going to do." I gave a small smile, but then I remembered. Damon's at the house.  
>"Hey, how about I show you where we live?" I asked Elena.<br>"Sure." Elena said before I stood up and walked with Elena to my car.

* * *

><p>I parked in front my house as Elena pulled up behind me. We both got out of our cars and stood in front of the house.<br>"It's big." Elena said.  
>"Wait until you see the inside." I said with a smile. "There is a chance that Stef isn't home." I said.<br>"I can wait." She said in a whisper. I took a deep breath before I walked up to the door and opened it for her.  
>"Thanks." She said before we both walked into the house. "This is the inside of your house."<br>"Yeah. It's a little big, but you get used to it." I looked at Elena as she looked around at the inside.  
><em><strong><br>**_"Hey lil sis." I turned to see Damon walking up from the basement. His eyes went straight to Elena, who had turned to look at him. "You must be Elena." He said as he stepped closer to her. "I'm Damon, Stefan' and Lizzie's brother."  
>"Hey." I said to Damon. "You know I don't like it when you call me Lizzie." I joked with him.<br>"They didn't tell me they had a brother." Damon glanced over to me.  
>"Well, they're not ones to brag." I rolled my eyes. "Please, come." Damon showed a path into the living room. "I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." I gave Damon a look before walking towards the living room.<br>"Wow. This is your living room?" Elena said as she stepped into the living room.  
>"Living room, parlor, seventies auction. It's a little big for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten." I stepped in front of Damon and Elena, so I could keep my eye on him. "It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him."<br>"Damon." I said, trying to warn him about going in that direction.  
>"The last one?" Elena asked him.<br>"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend?" I let out a scoff in disbelief. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."  
>"Nope." Elena said popping the 'p'.<br>"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now." I rolled my eyes. "Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound." '_Yeah, after 145 years.'_ I thought. "We all know how those relationships end."  
>"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."<br>"I'm a fatalist." I heard some footsteps, so I looked up. "Hello, Stefan." Damon said when Stefan appeared at the doorway into the living room. Elena turned and saw him standing towards us.  
>"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over." Stefan said, not taking his eyes off of Damon.<br>"I know. I should have called, I just..." Elena said as she took a couple of steps closer to Stefan.  
>"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time." Damon said to her. "Isn't she, Stefan?" He glanced up at Stefan before looking back at Elena. "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But, I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." I let out a small unnoticeable chuckle.<br>"Thank you for stopping by, Elena. Nice to see you." Stefan still didn't take his eyes off of Damon.  
>"Yeah, I should probably go." Elena said, looking up at Stefan. She looked at Damon. "It was nice to meet you, Damon."<br>"Great meeting you, too, Elena." Damon kissed the back of Elena's hand with a smile. She turned and stepped up to Stefan. I watched Stefan as he didn't take his eyes off of Damon. Elena stood in front of Stefan.  
>"Stefan." Stefan didn't even budge, he just stared at Damon. "Stefan?" Stefan moved to the side. Elena stood there for a moment before walking out of the house.<p>

"Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk." Damon said as he looked at Stefan. "You, on the other hand, look pooped." Stefan started walking into the living room, closer to me. "Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess... hospital."  
>"Someone had to clean up your mess." Stefan said as he turned to Damon.<br>"Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." Stefan turned to me after Damon stopped.  
>"How long was Elena here?"<br>"Not long. I showed her how to get here. And I made sure Damon didn't try anything." I said before turning my head towards Damon.  
>"Why, are you worried, Stefan?" Stefan turned his head to Damon. "Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?<br>"I'm not playing any game." Stefan said. I didn't want it to be worse than it could be, but I want to add into the conversation.  
>"Of course you are." Damon started walking next to Stefan, on the other side. "We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and feed on it." He whispered into Stefan's ear.<br>"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?"  
>"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" Damon said to Stefan before walking in front of me. "We should have more bonding time." He said to me before walking upstairs. I just sat on a chair, hanging my legs over an arm.<br>"What does he mean by 'bonding'? You didn't," Stefan paused as he looked at me ", kill anyone. Did you?"  
>"Don't be so judgmental Stef." I couldn't help but say with a smirk. "Even if I did, it's been a year since I killed someone." I sat correctly on the chair. "You'd have to give me some credit there." Stefan slightly rolled his eyes.<br>"You don't have to feed from humans you know." I gave him a slight nod.  
>"Go get some bunnies." I suggested to him. "You need it." He gave me a smile before leaving the house.<p>

* * *

><p>I was walking in the town square, looking at all the buildings. It used to be mostly nature, but now it's mostly buildings. It's amazing how things change in 145 years. I took a deep breath before spotting Stefan going towards a building. I decided to follow him.<p>

I appeared next to Stefan on the roof of a building. Stefan was staring at Damon holding Vicki.  
>"Damon." I said, before he turned his head to look at us, still holding Vicki.<br>"Relax. I'm not gonna drop her." He turned his head to Vicki. "I'm not gonna drop you." He whispered.  
>"Let her go." Stefan said to Damon.<br>"Really? Ok." Damon pretended like he was going to let go of her.  
>"No!" Vicki almost shrieked.<br>"No." Stefan said before Damon pushed her onto the roof.  
>"Relax." Damon stepped towards Vicki.<br>"What's happening?" Vicki asked while looking at me. I opened my mouth but Damon started talking.  
>"I don't need her to be dead, but," Damon looked at Stefan ", you might." He bent down and looked at Vicki. "What attacked you the other night?"<br>"I don't know. An animal." Vicki said.  
>"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard." Damon paused for a moment. I didn't take my eyes off of him. "What attacked you?"<br>"A vampire." Vicki said.

"Who did this to you?"  
>"You did!" Vicki said as she looked at Damon.<br>"Wrong!"  
>"Damon." I said, warning him with my tone.<br>"It was Stefan." Vicki looked up at Stefan.  
>"Stop." I said to him, not like it would do any good. Damon grabbed Vicki and pulled her up.<br>"Come here." Damon turned her head towards his. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."  
>"Stefan Salvatore did this to me." Vicki repeated back, under compulsion.<br>"He's a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster." He said to Vicki. '_I can't undo his compulsion, even if he is a little weaker than me.'_  
>"Please, Damon. Please don't do this." Stefan tried pleading with her.<br>"If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." Damon glanced at her neck. He tore off her bandage and pushed her to Stefan. I looked at Stefan. He was looking at the holes in her neck, trying to keep it in.  
>"Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak." He tossed the bandage at Stefan. "A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power that you could have, that you now need. But you can change that. Human blood gives you that."<br>"No!" Vicki said before Stefan pushed to the roof of the building.

"You have two choices. You can feed and I'll make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming 'vampire' through the town square."  
>"That's what this is about? You want to expose us?" I asked Damon, holding in the urge to start yelling at him.<br>"No! I want Stefan to remember who he is." Damon said as he looked at Stefan.  
>"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again?" '<em>If only they got along.'<em> I thought. "You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."  
>"Huh." Damon said, probably thinking behind it. Damon stepped to Vicki. He pulled her close to him and started whispering into her ear. I watched as Vicki started becoming more relaxed. '<em>The compulsion'<em> I thought. Damon stood up and turned to us.  
>"What happened? Where am I?" She asked as she looked between me and Stefan. "Oh," She brought her hand to her neck ", I ripped my stitches open."<br>"Are you okay?" I asked her.  
>"I took some pills, man. I'm good." I gave Vicki a slight smile that disappeared quickly. She managed to stand up and walk away.<br>"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while." Damon said, looking up at the night sky before looking to Stefan. "This town could use a bit of a wake-up call," He looked to me ", don't you think?" I kept my expression straight. I like the town right now and I don't want to screw anything up right now.  
>"What are you up to, Damon?" Stefan asked.<br>"That's for me to know and for you to... dot dot dot." A small smirk appeared on Damon's face. "Give Elena my best." He sped away from us.

Stefan and I stood there for a moment before he spoke.  
>"Why don't you go home?" He turned to me. "I'll make sure she's okay." I gave a nod.<br>"I was gonna go there anyway." I said with a slight chuckle. "It's been a long day." I started walking away from Stefan. "See you at home." I said turning my head back towards Stefan before going home.

* * *

><p><strong>~ If this story continues to get a good amount of review for ever chapter, I can pretty much guarantee a sequel, which would be based from Season two.<br>~ If you have any suggestions for the story, please leave them in your review. I try to make my stories reader friendly. Meaning that I take in your suggestions and try to work them into my story somehow, if I think it will work in the future.  
>~ If I were to pair Elizabeth with someone in season one, I'm thinking between Tyler and Matt. I would like to see her with Jeremy, but I don't exactly know how I could make that work right now.<br>~ How do you like Elizabeth so far? I know it's only two chapters, but I would like to hear what you think of her.  
>(The next chapter is scheduled for April 9th)<strong>

**R&R 'till the next update**


	3. Friday Night Bites

**~ How does a story get ten reviews on the first chapter and only two on the second? That's a major drop. Was the second chapter not as good as the first? Or were some of you too lazy to leave a review? The reviews make me type the chapters faster and help me do a better job at writing the chapters.**  
>~<strong> If there seem to be anything that leave questions for you, please leave it in the reviews. <strong>

_Ally-Woods-rox: I'm might try and get her with Tyler, but Jeremy might develop a crush for Elizabeth._

**~ This chapter took a little bit longer to write. I had a bit of a writer's block, but I was able to type up the chapter and get it to you.**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

I walked into the kitchen for a cup of coffee.  
>"Well good morning." Damon said as I poured myself a cup.<br>"Where's Stefan?" I asked Damon as I turned towards him.  
>"Our baby bro is out eating bunnies before school." He took a step towards me. "The freezer in the basement is filled with blood bags."<br>"Good thinking."  
>"Well, I don't want Stef's diet stop you from feeding."<br>"If only you were as nice to him as you are to me."  
>"You know that won't happen sis." Damon smirked.<br>"Can't hurt to try." I said before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Can you try and get along with Damon this time?" I asked Stefan as we walked in the school yard.<br>"I can try, but Damon won't." He said to me.  
>"I know, but he's our brother." Stefan didn't say anything, but I knew he was thinking about him.<p>

"Hey Elena." I said as we walked up next to her. "Bonnie." I gave her a small smile.  
>"Good morning." Stefan said as he looked between the two of them.<br>"Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie said before walking away.  
>"I'll go with you." I said before catching up to her.<p>

* * *

><p>"My brother really likes Elena." I said to Bonnie as we walked into the school.<br>"She likes him to." She said to me. It sounded like she was distracted.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>"Oh, yeah. I just have a weird feeling." Bonnie looked to me. "I'll just meet you in class." She said to me before walking away.

* * *

><p>I sat in the back of the classroom. The back is nice. It gives a few of the entire classroom.<br>"World War two ended in what year?" Mr. Tanner asked the class. "Anyone got anything?" I decided to raise my hand, just to answer his question.  
>"Miss Salvatore."<br>"The war ended in 1945."  
>"Correct." Mr. Tanner said before stepping in front of his desk.<br>"Pearl Harbor?" He asked the class. "Miss Gilbert?" I looked at Elena. It looked like she was surprised by Mr. Tanner. "Pearl Harbor?" He asked when she turned to him.  
>"Um..."<br>"December 7, 1941." Stefan answered.  
>"Thank you, Miss Gilbert." The class chuckled.<br>"Anytime." Stefan answered.  
>"Very well. The fall of the Berlin wall."<br>"1989. I'm good with dates, sir."  
>"Are you? How good?" Mr. Tanner looked at the class before looking back at Stefan. "Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act." '<em>A hundred years after.'<em> I thought.  
>"1964."<br>"John F. Kennedy assassination."  
>"1963."<br>"Martin Luther King?"  
>"'68."<br>"Lincoln."  
>"1865."<br>"Roe vs. Wade."  
>"1973."<br>"Brown vs. Board."  
>"1954."<br>"The battle of Gettysburg."  
>"1863."<br>"Korean war."  
>"1950 to 1953."<br>"Ha! It ended in '52." Mr. Tanner smugly said to Stefan before walking towards his desk.  
>"Uh, actually, sir, it was '53." Tanner turned around. He looked almost mad.<br>"Look it up, somebody. Quickly." He said, looking around at the students. I pulled out my phone.  
>"It was 1953." I said, without even waiting for my screen to load. Mr. Tanner looked at me before looking back towards Stefan. Some students started to clap even though Mr. Tanner looked mad.<p>

* * *

><p>After school I caught up to Stefan.<br>"Show off." I said as I stepped to his side. "Don't you think that might be a little suspicious?" I asked.  
>"It's not a problem." He said to me. "I said I do a lot of crosswords." I chuckled. "She wanted me to ask you something." We stopped walking and faced each other. "She wants you to come to a dinner tonight. She wants Bonnie to get to know me better, but I suggested you come as well." I gave him a small smile.<br>"Sure." I said to him. "I'll meet you back at home." I said before walking away from Stefan.

* * *

><p>I walked into Stefan's room to see Damon. He was sitting at Stefan's desk reading.<br>"Really?" I asked as he looked up at me. "Reading Stefan's diary?"  
>"You just don't want to see what he writes about you." A smirk appeared on his face.<br>"Nice try." I stepped closer to the desk. "I'm not going to read his diary, unless he reads mine."  
>"That's right, you keep one to."<br>"Don't sound so surprised brother. You know I do." He smirked before continuing to read Stefan's diary.

I turned around to see Stefan walking into the room.  
>"How were tryouts? Did you make the team?" Damon asked him.<br>"You tried out for football?" I asked.  
>"It seems Stef is starting to keep secrets from you." Damon said which made me roll my eyes. "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many," Stefan used his vampire speed and took his diary from Damon's hands "…adjectives."<br>"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked Damon.  
>"I've come to apologize." I looked at Damon, not know if he was telling the truth or not. "I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us." I watched Damon as he stood up next to Stefan. "You're my little brother," Damon glanced to me. ", and my little sister." He looked back at Stefan. "If you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too." It sounded like Damon was telling the truth, but he is a good liar. "Maybe I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for all three of us." I looked at Damon. I thought he was being serious, until he started laughing.<br>"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." I said as he walked towards the door.  
>"Of course it doesn't." He said with a smirk towards me. "I saw Elena today, BTW." He said as he turned his head towards Stefan. "That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts." Damon smirked. Stefan started to step towards him. "Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now." He smirked again. "Ooh, that reminds me..." He checked his watch. "I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms." Damon blew into his hands and rubbed them together. "Wish me luck." He walked out of the room.<p>

After Damon left I turned to Stefan.  
>"So, football." I said with a smile. "What made you try out?" Stefan looked down with a small smile.<br>"Elena." He said after looking back up at me.  
>"Elena." I said with a smile. "If she can make you smile like that, she's already on my good side." I gave Stefan a smile before leaving his room.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm just saying, it's almost like 1864." I said as we walked up the steps to Elena's house. "Except she's not Katherine," I glanced at Stefan ", which is a good thing." He rang the doorbell after giving me a small smile. There was footsteps getting louder before Elena appeared as she opened the door.<br>"Hey." She said when she saw us standing on her porch. "Come on in." Elena said to us. I followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>I sat next to Elena at the Table. Bonnie sat across from us and Stefan sat next to Elena, at the end of the table. Nobody spoke. I kept glancing at my brother and Bonnie. Bonnie just picked at her food, not eating much of it. '<em>Could she sense what Stefan and I are?' <em>I thought. If she knew she was a witch, it would make sense. If she was just discovering her powers, she might not.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan, breaking the silence.  
>"Well, he let me on the team," I smiled a little ", so I must have done something right."<br>"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. Tyler threw a ball right at him, and..."  
>"Yeah, I heard." Bonnie said, interrupting Elena.<br>"It's not surprising." I said. "Stefan's pretty good at football." I gave him a smile.  
>"Why don't you tell Stefan about your family?" Elena suggested to Bonnie. She gave Elena an '<em>I don't want to but I'll do it for youreally?'_ look.  
>"Um, divorced. No mom. Live with my dad."<br>"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches." '_Maybe I was right.'_ I thought. "It's really cool."  
>"Cool isn't the word I'd use." Bonnie said.<br>"Well, it's certainly interesting." Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other. "I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."  
>"My family came by way of Salem."<br>"Really? Salem witches?" I asked. '_Then she is related to Emily. Which means she could be a powerful witch someday.'_  
>"Yeah." Bonnie said as she looked to me.<br>"I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan said.  
>"Really? Why?" Bonnie asked Stefan as she looked back at him.<br>"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity."  
>"Yeah, they are." Bonnie said with a smile. We all turned our heads towards the door when the doorbell rang.<br>"I wonder who that could be." Elena said before getting up to answer the door.

"Surprise!" I heard Caroline say at the front door. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." '_We?'_ I thought before Stefan and I got up at the same time and went to the door.  
>"Oh." I saw Caroline walk in and hand Elena a cake.<br>"Hope you don't mind." Damon said, as he stood outside on the porch. My eyes went straight to him. I gave him a '_What are you up to?'_ look and he just smirked at me.  
>"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked Damon as he stepped up next to me.<br>"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." Damon took a small step closer to the doorway, not coming in though.  
>"Oh, yeah, you can..."<br>"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay." Stefan said to Elena, interrupting her. "Can you, Damon?" He looked at Damon.  
>"Be nice." I said quietly so only they could hear me.<br>"Get in here." Caroline said.  
>"We're just... finishing up." Stefan said, looking at Elena.<br>"It's fine." Elena said before looking at Damon. "Just come on in." Damon smiled at Stefan before walking into the house. I watched him as he walked halfway to the dining room.  
>"You have a beautiful home, Elena." He said as he looked back towards us.<br>"Thank you." She said to him before we all went to the dining room.

* * *

><p>After we ate dessert, we all sat in the dining room. I sat next to Elena on the couch with Stefan on the other side of her. Damon was sitting in a chair that was closest to me. Caroline sat on the arm of the chair. Bonnie sat in a chair across from them.<p>

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team." Caroline said to Stefan. "Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it."  
>"That's what I always tell him." I looked at Damon as he spoke. "You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." He didn't take his eyes off of Stefan.<br>"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline said.  
>"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie said to Caroline.<br>"I guess we can put her in the back."  
>"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon said, stopping Caroline from talking.<br>"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." I gave Caroline a '_why would you say that?'_ look. "And I say that would complete sensitivity." She said after realizing what she said.  
>"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents." Damon said to Elena. I took a deep breath. "In fact, Stefan, Elizabeth, and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." He glanced between Stefan and I.<br>"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." I said to Damon.  
>"Oh, you know what, you're right. I'm sorry." He said, looking at me. Then he looked to Stefan. "The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up." I didn't take my eyes off of Damon.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat with Stefan and Caroline in the living room. Bonnie had gone into the kitchen to help Elena and Damon.<br>"Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time." Caroline said to Stefan. "You have to understand that they were each other's first. You know, like, from the sandbox."  
>"That's a really nice scarf." I said, pointing to the scarf around her neck.<br>"Thanks you, it's new." She said with a smile.  
>"Can I see it?" Stefan asked Caroline. "I mean, would you mind taking it off?"<br>"Oh, I can't."  
>"Why not? You ok?" He asked Caroline. She had a concernedconfused look appear on her face.  
>"Um... All I know is that I can't take it off." She said before Damon started walking into the room.<br>"What are you three talking about?" He sat down on the chair arm by Caroline.  
>"We were just commenting on her scarf." Stefan said.<p>

"Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes." Damon said to Caroline. "Why don't you go see if you can help?" Caroline looked up at Damon.  
>"Does it look like I do dishes?" She smiled back at Stefan and I.<br>"For me?" Damon asked.  
>"I don't think so."<br>"Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." Damon said, compelling Caroline. She looked back at us.  
>"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." She said as she got up.<br>"Great." Damon said with a smile.  
>"Really?" I asked Damon as Caroline walked out of earshot.<br>"Really." He said with a smirk.  
>"They are people, Damon." Stefan said. "She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."<br>"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." Damon said to Stefan before glancing to me. "Don't they sis." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.  
>"Not now Damon." I said to him.<br>"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." Stefan said to Damon.  
>"That's not a problem. Because..." Damon sat into the chair. "I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." Damon set his hand on Stefan's shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan had gone into the kitchen, leaving me and Damon in the living room.<br>"So, I take it you're not going to try and get along with him?" I asked Damon.  
>"I am getting along with him." Damon said to me.<br>"No. you're not." I said to him.  
>"If I wasn't getting along with him, then I would have gone straight to Elena." He sat back in the chair as I looked at him.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~The Next Day~<strong>_

* * *

><p>I walked on the school yard, towards all the people. Elena and Stefan convinced me to show up, even though I didn't want to that much. I walked towards a truck where people were drinking.<br>"Care to share boys?" I asked with a smile.  
>"Sure." A boy said with a smile as he handed me a cup from the back of the truck.<br>"Thanks." I leaned against the truck and took a sip.  
>"They sure get excited about football." I said, mumbling to myself.<br>"Of course they do." The boy who handing me the beer said, sitting on the edge of the truck. "It distracts them from their miserable lives."  
>"I still don't think it's a great sport." I said, taking a sip from my cup.<br>"Then why are you here?"  
>"My brother just joined the team. He dragged me here." I turned to him. "I'm Elizabeth." I said.<br>"Jeremy." He said as he poured more beer into my cup.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Mr. Tanner said, getting the crowed to settle down. "Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us!" The crowd booed. "But that is about to change." The crowd cheered. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" I cheered for Stefan.  
>"I thought you don't like football." Jeremy said.<br>"I don't… that much, but Stefan's my brother. I gotta cheer for him." I smiled up at him before turning my attention back towards the crowd.  
>"I only have one thing to say," Mr. Tanner said ",we timblewolves are hungry and the central high lions are what's for dinner!" The crowd cheered.<p>

I brought my eyes to Vicki. She was talking to Tyler.  
>"Is that Jeremy?" He started to walk towards us.<br>"Wait, no! Ty! No." Jeremy started to slide of the back of the truck.  
>"Oh, what do you care?" Tyler said to Vicki before stepping up to Jeremy. "Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." Jeremy punched Tyler before getting pushed onto the truck. I put my cup on the truck before standing as the two of them fought. Tyler almost slammed Jeremy to the ground.<br>"Tyler, stop it! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Stop it!" Vicki yelled. "Stop, you're hurting him! Tyler! Tyler, stop! Tyler! Stop it! Tyler, stop!" I stepped in and grabbed Tyler's wrist.  
>"Hey." Tyler looked at me. "Stop!" Tyler punched me in the stomach.<br>"Did you really just punch a girl?" I pushed Tyler out of the way, only to get my hand cut from a broken beer bottle top.  
>"Jeremy, no!" Elena said. I looked at my hand before wiping it against my leg.<br>"Are you okay?" Elena came up to me and asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine." I said to Elena, giving her a smile to reassure her.<br>"What about your hand?" I raised my hand and showed it to her.  
>"He missed. It's not my blood."<br>"But I saw it. It cut your hand." She looked at me in disbelief.  
>"It's okay." I said. "I'll be right back. I forgot something." I lied to Elena before running at slow human speed away from fight scene.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked out of my bathroom to see Stefan in my room.<br>"Damon killed Tanner." He said to me.  
>"He had it coming." I said as I walked to my bed. "He was a dick."<br>"That doesn't mean that Damon should have killed him." I slid into my bed.  
>"Well, you know Damon. There's not much you could do about him." I looked towards Stefan. "Besides, tomorrow is another day. We can try and do something about it tomorrow."<br>"Good night sis."  
>"Good night bro." I said with a small smile before Stefan left my room. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I hope you guys review. If you have any questions or ideas, you can leave them in the reviews. The more reviews, the quicker I can type a chapter. :)~ I hope you guys liked this chapter.<strong>

**~ I started a new story called 'You Can Never Forget.'**  
><strong>It's about Elena being a vampire, but has no memories about her human life. Klaus 'helps' her. The Salvatore's find out that she's missing. They don't know she's with Klaus or that she has no memories.<strong>  
><strong>~ Please check it out.<strong>

**(The next chapter is scheduled for April 26th)**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	4. Family Ties

**~ It took me an extra day, but I finally finished the chapter. I hope you don't mind that it's a day late.  
>~ I tried to add some different scenes into the chapter. That might be one reason that it took a little longer, but I still like them. <strong>

_Jess: That is basically what I'm trying to do. The last time I tried to add a character (not Elizabeth) to the season 1 timeline, nobody really like it. I will try to put different things into the chapters, while still trying to keep one episode to one chapter. Thanks for the review._

_storylover3: Thanks for noticing that. Although I only had three chapters, I will give Elizabeth more character starting in this chapter. (I hope you can see it.)_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

I woke up knowing that Damon wasn't going to try to get along with Stefan. It was actually a surprise that Damon didn't bring anybody back to the house to feed on. Although, if he's feeding from Caroline, then he's probably doing it at her house. I got up from my bed, got some clothes from my dresser and took a shower.

I was deciding on how to do my hair when I heard Stefan make a noise from his room. I sped to see Stefan, sitting on his bed, taking deep breaths.  
>"Bad dream? Do you know how easy it was to get into your head just now?" Damon asked him without even looking towards me. "You really need some human blood. It might even the playing field."<br>"You know he won't drink it." I said as Stefan sped to a table He threw a knife at Damon, which stuck into his chest.  
>"All right, I deserved that." Damon said after taking the knife out.<br>"Yeah, you kinda did." I leaned against the doorway. Damon glanced at me before turning back to Stefan.  
>"You should know they caught the culprit." Stefan looked from me to Damon. "The animal responsible for killing coach Tanner and all those people."<br>"If they locked the animal up, why are you standing there?" I asked before Damon looked at me.  
>"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked Damon.<br>"It was a mountain lion. Really big one." Damon held his hands out to the size. "It attacked a hunter this morning. It's all over the news. "Deadly beast captured. All's well in Mystic Falls."  
>"Why would you cover your tracks?" I asked him.<br>"I've decided to stay a while." Damon said before looking towards Stefan. "And I'm just having way too much fun here with you and Elena."  
>"Can't touch her now." Stefan said.<br>"Well, the vervain keeps me out of her head. Maybe that's not my target." Damon said with a smirk.  
>"Okay, I'm leaving." I said before turning around and going back towards my room.<p>

I decided to put my hair into a ponytail before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>I decided to go the Grill to get away from the tension between Damon and Stefan. The two of them together right now is not a good combination. In the Grill I could see Jeremy sitting at the bar and Tyler sitting at a table, far away. He must have noticed me and started to walk towards me.<p>

"Hey." He said to me.  
>"Are you gonna punch me again?" I asked him.<br>"Yeah, I'm sorry about that."  
>"Are you sure? Because I saw it differently."<br>"I just have a thing against Gilbert." I glanced behind Tyler at Jeremy before looking back. "I have nothing against hot girls like yourself." I hid a small smile.  
>"Nice try." I said to him. "I know you're dating Vicki." I could hear Caroline and Bonnie walking in from behind me. "Gotta go." I said before walking away.<p>

"Hey." Bonnie said to me. "I didn't know you were going to be here."  
>"I had to get away from the sibling rivalry going on at my house."<br>"Are they always like that?" Bonnie asked me.  
>"Yeah. I try to help them to get along but they rarely ever do."<br>"Maybe you should let them work out their differences by themselves."  
>"Easier said than done Bonnie." I said as all three of us sat down at a table.<br>"So, change of subject then." Caroline said. Bonnie and I both looked at her. "I'm going with Damon to the founder's party. What color dress do you think I should wear?"  
>"Maybe a light blue," I said as I looked at Caroline ", maybe a white dress." I honestly told her.<br>"You're taking Damon to the founder's party? What about me?" Bonnie asked.  
>"Go with Elena." Caroline said.<br>"She's asking Stefan." I smiled a bit when Bonnie told Caroline.  
>"Oh, well then go with Elizabeth." Caroline said to Bonnie before glancing at me.<br>"I wasn't really planning on going." I honestly said.  
>"I don't wanna go by myself." Bonnie said to me. "The founder's events are boring."<br>"Fine, I'll go." I said without arguing. Bonnie smiled. "I'll meet you there." I told Bonnie before she turned back to Caroline.  
>"What about your mom?" Bonnie asked. "Is she ok with you bringing Damon?"<br>"And I'm supposed to care why?"  
>"He's older sexy danger guy."<br>"Older sexy danger guy? Not the way I want to think about my brother." I said to Bonnie and Caroline with a small smile.  
>"And Damon's not dangerous." Caroline said to Bonnie. "You know, he just has a lot of issues with his brother. You know, like major, deep-rooted drama."<br>"Like...?" Bonnie inquired.  
>"I'm not really supposed to say anything."<br>"Caroline Forbes, when have you ever kept a secret in your life?" Caroline looked at me.  
>"I have to go to the bathroom." I said. Whatever Damon told Caroline, I'm obviously not supposed to know. "I'll be back." I got up from the chair and started to walk towards the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>I looked in my closet, trying to pick out a dress. There were two dresses that I could wear. I took them out of my closet and laid them on my bed. Damon walked into my room.<br>"What do you want Damon?" I asked him.  
>"I just want to talk to my baby sister." Damon said. I couldn't help but give him a skeptical look. "I just want to let you know I will be on my best behavior tonight."<br>"So you won't be trying anything that I should be aware of? Like, oh I don't know," I took a step towards him ", telling lies to Caroline in hopes that it gets back to Elena?"  
>"I'm hurt." He put his hand over his heart. "Don't you trust your big bro?"<br>"I do," He smiled a little ", but I know what you are capable of." I took some stuff out of my dresser. "I need to take a shower. It will give you time to make peace with Stefan." I walked past Damon into my bathroom and closed my door.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Lockwood mansion after being invited in by the mayor. The last time I was at a founder's event was back in 1864, before my brothers and I knew about Katherine. I looked around and spotted Bonnie.<br>"Hey." She said as I walked up to her. "You're here."  
>"I said I would." I gave her a small smile. "It's actually better than staying home doing nothing."<br>"I'll show you around."  
>"Sure." I said before following Bonnie to the backyard.<p>

* * *

><p>Eventually I departed from Bonnie and went off on my own. I saw Elena and my brother standing in a room together.<br>"The founding families in Mystic Falls welcomes you to the inaugural founder's council celebration. Wow, look, it's the original guest registry." I heard Elena. '_It's been a long time since I've seen that.'_ I thought. "Look at all these familiar names," She said to Stefan, "Sheriff William Forbes, Mayor Benjamin Lockwood. Is that Damon Salvatore? Stefan Salvatore? And Elizabeth Salvatore?"  
>"The original Salvatore siblings. Our ancestors." I said to Stefan and Elena.<br>"Tragic story, actually." Damon said from behind us as he walked in with Caroline.  
>"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan said to Damon.<br>"It's not boring, Stefan. I'd love to hear more about your family." Elena said.  
>"Well, I'm bored. I want to dance." Caroline said. "And Damon won't dance with me."<br>"Really?" I looked at Damon. "Damon just loves to dance." I gave him a smirk.  
>"Could I just borrow your date?" Caroline asked Elena, ignoring what I said.<br>"I don't really dance." Stefan said to Caroline.  
>"Not when you're sober." I said to him. Elena gave me a small smile.<br>"You should see him." Damon started to say to Elena. "Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk. He does it all." I looked between him and Stefan.  
>"You wouldn't mind, would you, Elena?" Caroline asked.<br>"It's up to Stefan."  
>"Well sorry," Caroline looked between Elena and Stefan ", but I'm not going to take no for an answer." She reached out and basically dragged Stefan out of the room.<p>

When Stefan was out of earshot, Damon turned to Elena.  
>"I want to apologize to you for being such a world-class jerk the other night. There's no excuse." He said to Elena.<br>"Is Damon Salvatore actually apologizing?" I asked him jokingly.  
>"This is one time I mean it." He said to me. I gave him a small smile before looking at Elena.<br>"The men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry." Damon started to explain to Elena as I looked at him. "It all started with the original Salvatore brothers." I gave Damon a warning look but he continued anyway. "The Salvatore name was practically royalty in this town, until the war. There was a battle here,"  
>"The battle of willow creek." Elena said, interrupting him.<br>"Right." There was slight amazement in his voice.  
>"I know, we talked about it in class. Confederate soldiers fired on a church with civilians inside." She said to Damon.<br>"What the history books left out was the people that were killed, they weren't there by accident." Damon started to walk towards a model of a church. "They were believed to be union sympathizers. So some of the founders on the confederacy side back then wanted them rounded up and burned alive. Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church." I let out a breath as Damon just stared at the model, not looking at me or Elena. "And when they went to rescue them, they were shot." He looked up at Elena. "Murdered in cold blood."  
>"Who was in the church that they wanted to save?"<br>"A woman." I said to Elena. She and Damon both looked at me before she looked at Damon.  
>"I'm sorry that you and Stefan have this thing between you, but I can't get in the middle of it, Damon. I just... I hope you two can work it out."<br>"I hope so, too." I said with a small smile to Elena. She gave me one back before walking out of the room.

I turned to Damon when Elena walked out of earshot and gave him a hug.  
>"At least you're kinda trying." I stepped away from him. "Even if it is in your own weird way."<br>"You didn't believe me when I said I'd be on my best behavior tonight?" He asked with a smirk.  
>"I never said that, but I know you."<br>"Are you sure?" I rolled my eyes.  
>"I'll just leave you alone." I said before walking towards the hall.<br>"So my little sister is abandoning me?"  
>"I'll just see you at home." I said back to Damon before walking down the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't find Damon and Stefan, so I assumed that they left without me. I was standing outside, drinking a glass of champagne.<br>"Hey." I turned my head to see Tyler walking up to me.  
>"Hi Tyler." He stood next to me. "Where's Vicki?"<br>"She broke up with me." He said to me.  
>"Really? Are you sure you're not just saying that so you can get a dance out of me?" I gave Tyler a small smirk.<br>"Vicki thought I was treating her like dirt." Tyler looked away from me. "In all fairness, I think she was right." I looked at Tyler for a moment.  
>"Why don't we dance?" I set down my glass as Tyler looked to me. "It'll get our minds off of things."<br>"Sure." Tyler smiled and held out his hand. I took it and we walked to where the other people were dancing.

Tyler held my hand while his other had was on my shoulder. We slowly danced along with the music.  
>"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Tyler asked me after a moment.<br>"You just broke up with Vicki, and you're already asking if I'm single?" I asked him in slight disbelief.  
>"Well, better I ask now before you're taken." We put our hands on each other's hips as we danced back and forth. "With your looks you might be taken fast." His hands slowly started to go behind me.<br>"Tyler," I said which made him stop. We looked at each other ", we can't. You just broke up with Vicki. How can you think about getting another girlfriend already?" I took my hands away from him. He dropped his from me. "Maybe if you wait a while, maybe I'll consider a date." I said to him before turning from him and walking away. '_What is it about me that attracts the Lockwood's?'_ I asked myself as I left.

* * *

><p><strong>~ So, I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to add a little bit of humor in it.<br>~ I love to see your reviews. You're ideas, questions, theories, and whatever else you share in the reviews, I liked to read them. I do read all of them and any concern, question, or idea, that you share I take into consideration when I type chapters.  
>~ I will try to get the next chapter up within the next three weeks. In the meantime, please check out my other stories, which will be updated during the time this one isn't.<strong>

**R&R 'till the next update**


	5. You're Undead To Me

**~ I finished this chapter early, because I started it a bit early. I wanted to get another chapter out before I updated one of my other stories.  
>~ So when I was writing the end of the chapter I had seen the season finale... and was not over it. I'm still not over it... I would love to see this story get so many reviews that I would have to write season 2 and 3 for it. <strong>

_storylover3: At least you reviewed before I this chapter... lol I hope this chapter also has Elizabeth as her own character, but I know it will go into her devious side a bit. I'm feeling devious, so that's probobly why_:)

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. Both Damon and Stefan left the party early. The first thing that went in my head is that they went somewhere to fight. They could have actually left to bond, but that was very unlikely at this point. Something happened and I didn't know what. It bugged me a little. If Damon was really here just for the purpose of bugging Stefan, he wouldn't leave this early. I haven't seen Damon in three days, which slightly worried me. He could have just gone on a hunt, or just needed to get away from Stefan for a while. Either way, I didn't know where he was. Every time I asked Stefan, he avoided the subject. I know him good enough to know that he was hiding something, but I decided not to keep asking. I was sure that I would find out soon if it was important.

I got out of my bed and decided to take a shower before school.

* * *

><p>I walked down the stairs with my backpack over my right shoulder and my purse on my left. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs when I heard voices, coming from the kitchen.<br>"He's awake." I could hear Stefan say. "He's weak, but it's probably best to stay out of the basement. He's Damon." I suppressed a gasp. '_Stefan has Damon in the basement?'_ I thought in disbelief. '_Why? _"I'm not sure how dangerous he still might be."  
>"You're going to school?" I heard Zach ask Stefan.<br>"Came here to live a life. It's about time I get back to that." '_So, he's been watching Damon. That's why he hasn't been to school.'_ "And Elena, if she's still speaking to me."  
>"Why haven't you called her?" Zach asked Stefan.<br>"What am supposed to do, feed her another lie? I hate lying to her, Zach. I'm not good at it. She already thinks I'm hiding something." Stefan paused for a moment. "Elizabeth thinks I'm hiding something to. I haven't told her what I'm doing with Damon because she won't agree with it."  
>"What choice do you have? You came here because you wanted to live as normal a life as you could. You knew this was going to be a part of it." Zach took in a breath. "Elizabeth is your sister Stefan. I'm sure she'll understand."<br>"Yeah, I'm not so sure." I felt disbelief. '_Does Stefan not trust me?'_ I couldn't help but think. "She's always been closer to Damon than I have." I started to hear footsteps so I started to walk.

I tried to pretend that I just got done with the shower and that I didn't hear them.  
>"Elizabeth." I turned to see Stefan walking behind me. "Are you okay?" He looked at my face.<br>"Yeah." I lied. "Just a bad dream."  
>"Want to walk with me to school?" Stefan asked me.<br>"No, that's okay." I said before I turned away from Stefan. '_He's going to suspect something.'_ I couldn't help but think.

We got to the door and stopped.  
>"Hey, uh Stefan?" I said, turning around to him. "You haven't heard from Damon, have you?" I looked at him, hoping he would tell me the truth.<br>"No, I haven't." I let out a sigh. Stefan apparently didn't know that I heard him earlier.  
>"Well, let's get to school then." I said with a small smile before leaving to school.<p>

* * *

><p>I parked my car, took the keys out and just sat there. Why hasn't Stefan told me that he has Damon locked up? How has he kept this a secret? I took a deep breath to calm myself. '<em>I'm going to sneak a visit to Damon tonight.'<em> I thought. All I would have to do is make sure Zach and Stefan aren't home and then I can go into the basement. I picked up my backpack and purse from the passenger seat and walked into the school.

* * *

><p>I walked into the school and was immediately in the center of Caroline's attention.<br>"Elizabeth." She said with a cheery smile as she walked up to me. "Do you know where Damon is? He has some serious explaining to do."  
>"He's sick Caroline." A flash of sadness appeared on her face.<br>"Oh, well how bad is he?" She asked me with some concern.  
>"Well, he can barely move… practically bedridden. He should be fine soon though. He always gets one hundred and ten percent better after he's sick like this." I lied to her.<br>"Will you tell him that I want to talk to him?"  
>"Yeah." I said to Caroline, giving her a small nod.<br>"So the sexy suds car wash is tomorrow. You need to be wearing a bikini. It needs to be in your face sexy." I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.  
>"It's only a fundraiser Caroline."<br>"Yeah, but sexy attracts more people. More people equals more money."  
>"Okay, relax Caroline. I'll be there tomorrow in a bikini."<br>"Good." Caroline said to me with a smile.

I couldn't help but notice Stefan talking by Elena.  
>'<em>Can I explain it to you, please?'<em> I listened in and heard Stefan ask Elena.  
>'<em>Sure. When?'<em> Elena asked Stefan.  
>'<em>I gotta be home after school, but the Grill, around four o'clock?'<em>  
>'<em>I'll be able to talk to Damon then without him finding out.'<em> I thought.  
>"Elizabeth?" I was brought out of my thoughts by Caroline.<br>"Sorry, I spaced out." I gave her a small smile before we turned the corner.

* * *

><p>After school, I went straight home. I was quiet for most of the day, except when Caroline kept talking to me about the fundraiser. Elena asked me about Damon and I told her that he is sick and Stefan was taking care of him, but I also told her not to tell Stefan that I told her. I felt like if he kept it a secret from me, I should keep it a secret from him. It wasn't something I liked to do, but I couldn't help it.<p>

I was relaxing on the couch looking at the homework I was assigned. Everything I already knew, it would take five minutes to go through it.  
>"Hey." I looked up to see Stefan walking into the house.<br>"Hey." I said to him. "How are things going with Elena?"  
>"She gave me a chance to explain things." Stefan walked closer to me. "I can't mess up." He sat on the edge of the couch.<br>"Well, you can always win her over by cooking her food. Girls today like it when a man cooks for them." I saw a small smile appear on his face before my head shot towards the basement. I could hear struggling.

Stefan flashed down there and I decided to follow. I saw Zach being choked by Damon and Stefan struggling to get him free. Zach fell to the ground, with his hand by his throat. I walked up next to Stefan as he stared into the cell.  
>"Keep it up Damon. The more energy you expend, the faster you'll go." He turned to me with slight surprise on his face.<br>"How come you didn't tell me?" I couldn't help but ask as Zach slowly stood from the ground.  
>"I just didn't want you get mad."<br>"Mad? I'm not mad that you locked Damon away, mainly just upset that you didn't tell me." Stefan gave me a small smile.  
>"Don't let him out."<br>"I wasn't going to." I leaned onto the wall. "You gotta trust me baby bro." I gave him a small smile before he and Zach walked out of the basement.  
>"So, you're siding with him?" Damon struggled to ask me. "Some sister you are." I reluctantly stepped up to the door.<br>"I didn't say I was siding with anyone." I leaned against the wall, but stayed near the cell door.

* * *

><p>I listened in on Zach and Stefan. Zach left and took his car. I didn't really know where he was going, but at the moment I didn't care. Stefan paced a little before going to his room and leaving. I waited until I couldn't hear Stefan anymore before walking to the freezer and grabbing out a blood bag.<p>

I returned in front of the cell and looked in at Damon.  
>"Are you going to watch me wither away?" He struggled to ask me. I rolled my eyes.<br>"No." I said before unlocking the cell and speeding next to him. "I'm going to give you this." I bent down to Damon and showed him the blood bag. He managed to grab the blood bag and looked at me with confusion.  
>"Why are you helping me?"<br>"You are my brother." I said as I looked at him. "Now drink." I tore the top off of the blood bag before he started drinking from it. I watched as he started to look more normal.  
>"I'm going to get him." Damon angrily<br>"You can't Damon." I said making sure he didn't speed out of the cell. "You don't have your ring," I pointed to his hands ", and Stefan would be furious if he found out I gave you some blood." I watched as Damon finished drinking the blood from the bag. I took the bag and stood up, facing him. "Tomorrow." Damon looked up at me. "Stefan and I will be at the fundraiser. You can use Caroline. I'm not a big fan of it, but it's the only way for me not to be get Stefan pissed at me."  
>"If only Stefan knew how devious you are." Damon smirked at me.<br>"You are a bad influence." I walked up to the door. "Just pretend that you are still weak and that I didn't help you or I'll beat you up when you get out." I smirked at Damon before walking into the hall and locking the door behind me. I tossed the blood bag away before grabbing another one out the freezer. This time it was for me. I let out a sigh as I walked up the stairs with the bag in my hand. Technically I didn't lie to Stefan. I didn't let Damon out of the cell. I just gave him some blood. Stefan never said anything about that.

* * *

><p>I had put on a pink T-shirt and jean shorts over a dark pink bikini that I put on. Even though I don't like going to school, it was nice to be able to go to things like this. For the first time in a long time, I felt almost like a normal teenager.<br>"Lizzie." I couldn't help but roll my eyes before turning around to see Stefan standing at the doorway.  
>"You know I don't like it when I'm called Lizzie." I said with a small smile.<br>"I know." Stefan took a couple of steps into my room. "I'm sorry for not telling you about what I did with Damon. It's just I know how close you are to him…"  
>"Stefan," I said interrupting him ", I know you want Elena to be safe but it would have been nice to know about what you were planning."<br>"You wouldn't have helped me though."  
>"No, probably not. But I could have talked with him and at least tried my way before you drugged him with vervain." I stepped closer to Stefan. "This is our big bad brother we are talking about. He has been known to get under your skin. You just can't let him." I couldn't help but give Stefan a hug. We both let out a breath. "Now come on," I said as I pulled away from him ", Caroline will skin us if we don't show up to the fundraiser." He gave me a small smile before we left.<p>

I saw Caroline when Stefan and I got to the school. I decided to go to her and let Stefan do whatever.  
>"Hey." I said as I walked up behind her.<br>"Hey." She stood up and gave me a hug. "What happened to wearing a bikini?"  
>"Don't worry Caroline. It's on underneath this." I looked behind her and saw Elena walking up to us.<br>"Hey." She said to us.  
>"Hey." I said with a small smile.<br>"You two can be in charge of the money." Caroline said to us. I couldn't help but look at Elena who gave me a '_Just go along with it'_ look. Elena and I sat down and Caroline stood behind us. "No friend discounts. No freebies. No pay ya laters. We are not running a charity here."  
>"No we are not." Elena said as she looked at Caroline.<br>"Look behind you." I said to Elena. She looked behind her and saw Stefan walking up to us.  
>"Hi." He said as she stood up from her chair.<br>"Hey!" She said before giving him a kiss.  
>"The event is called sexy suds, you know." Caroline said to them.<br>"Caroline." I said with slight disbelief before she walked away.  
>"Did we just get scolded?" Stefan asked Elena. I turned my head from them and stopped paying attention.<p>

* * *

><p>I was washing a car, in my bikini when he walked up to me.<br>"A dark pink bikini, huh?" I looked up to see Tyler with a rag in his hand and no shirt on.  
>"Only one I have. Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I asked before continuing washing the car.<br>"Are you kidding? It's the sexy suds car wash and this," He pointed to his abs ", is sexy." I let out a small chuckle.  
>"If you say so."<br>"What?" Tyler started to wash the car with me. "You don't find it sexy?"  
>"Well, I find you cocky." I managed a glance at Tyler, who was smirking. "Slightly arrogant, flirtatious, and to be truthful a little cute."<br>"A little cute? Just a little?" I stopped washing the car and looked at Tyler.  
>"At the moment, yes."<br>"How can I change that?" Tyler walked over to me.  
>"What makes you so sure that you can change that?" He smiled at me.<br>"A date. Tomorrow at the Grill." I looked at him for a minute, actually thinking about it. If I started dating, it would make it harder to leave. I was starting to enjoy it in Mystic Falls, getting back into teenager land was a nice change. Sometimes a little change is needed.  
>"Sure. What's the worst that can happen?"<p>

* * *

><p>It was late when I got home. I went straight to my room and took a quick shower, just to rinse of any soap that decided to stay on. I put on a pair of loose black pajama pants and the pink T-shirt that I was wearing earlier and plopped down onto my bed. Darkness fell over me as I began to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I felt like exploring a bit of Elizabeth's darker side... even if it is only the fifth chapter. Her family comes first and even if there is a little deceit in it, with going behind Stefan's back, she will be there for them. She didn't want to see Damon suffering and she knew how Stefan would react, so she gave Damon a blood bag.<br>~ Damon still got release by Caroline, he still killed Zach, and he will still 'go to the sizzler and have the buffet'.  
>~ Stefan will find out that Elizabeth gave Damon a blood bag, more than likely in the next chapter. I haven't decided.<br>~ If you have any ideas or thoughts of what could happen in future chapters, or anything you would like to see worked into the story (A side of Elizabeth, dates, humor, etc) please leave in the reviews.  
>~ The next chapter will be 524/12. I might be able to get it out sooner.**

**R&R 'till the next update. **


	6. Lost Girls

**~ Thanks for the reviews. I like reading your thoughts  
>~ Elizabeth and Tyler have their first date in this chapter :) Also Elizabeth's first diary entry since I started the story. I hope you like it.<br>**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Elizabeth was deep in sleep, which was the first time since she was back in Mystic Falls. Her brother Stefan walked up to her doorway and spotted her, fast asleep. He was going to wake her and tell her that Elena found out about them. That they were vampires. When he saw his sister sleeping, he decided not to wake her. Instead, he would get a little bit of sleep and tell Elizabeth in the morning. A small smile appeared on his face before he turned and went to his room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<br>**_

I opened my eyes and yawned before stretching my legs. The sun shined into my room, reminding me that it was morning. I let out a sigh before slipping out of my bed. I walked over to my desk and started to write in my diary.  
>'<em>I should have written when Stefan and I returned to Mystic Falls. I am actually feeling like a normal teenager, minus being a vampire. Things are going okay. Stefan likes this girl named Elena, who looks exactly like Katherine. Elena is nothing like Katherine. From what I know so far, Elena is the opposite of what Kat was in 1864. I have a secret that I haven't told either of my brothers. Right now, it doesn't seem like it's important, but it slightly nags me in the back of my head. I don't know why I brought it up all of a sudden. Maybe it has something to do with Damon. It's not something I should be worrying about now. Right now, there is something else I should be thinking about. What should I do on my date with Tyler?'<em>

I took a deep breath and looked up from my diary. Looking at the last two sentences, makes me feel like I was a human teenager in this time. I went from a serious subject to something not so serious. The last time I wrote I kept it in one subject, but at the time there was only one thing going on. Now, there is more than one.  
>'<em>Damon is here to. He is still acting like the last time I saw him. He's still acting a lot nicer to me than he has been to Stefan. I still think because that in 1864, and when I was younger than that, I would get our father to stop yelling at Damon. I didn't like it when they fought and I didn't like it when Damon was sad. He tried to hide it and still tries but he's my brother. Sure, Stefan is my twin, but it's not the same I guess. I know Stefan will always be there for me and I will be there for him, but Damon and I sort of have and understanding. With Damon I have fun and with Stefan, he almost always serious. I'm not choosing between my brothers. I made a promise to myself when I was turned. I love both of my brothers and I'm not going to tear them apart. We will always be family. All three of us."<em>

I looked up and saw Stefan standing at my doorway.  
>"Writing?" He asked. I closed my diaries and set it on my desk.<br>"Yeah, I haven't written in it since we got here." I twisted the chair so I was facing him.  
>"Elena found out." Stefan's expression was serious. "I'm going to meet with her at the Grill later and explain. I want you to come with." I nodded my head.<br>"Want your sis as back up?" I said, trying to lighten up the mood. "I'll be there. I just need to shower and text Tyler." Stefan gave a nod and walked away. I considered writing more in the diary, but I just put in in the drawer, with the pen marking the page.

I stood up and walked back to my bed, grabbing my phone off the bedside table.  
>'<em>Tyler, about the date. Want to make it at the Grill at noon?'<em> I texted before setting my phone back down. I walked to my closet and grabbed a nice red tank top and a pair of jeans before walking into the bathroom. My phone vibrated and I sped to it.  
>'<em>I knew you couldn't resist me. Noon it is. ~Tyler'<em> I rolled my eyes before going to my drawer, grabbing matching black bra and panties. I went back into the bathroom and let the water run before getting into the shower.

* * *

><p>I sat with Stefan outside the Grill as he waited for Elena.<br>"So, what happened last night while I was sleeping?" I asked Stefan.  
>"I came home and found Zach dead in the basement and Damon was gone. I was going to wake you but I know how you can get when you get woken up early."<br>"Finally found that out?" I gave him a smile. "You would think after 161 years of living with me you'd know that." Stefan opened his mouth like he was going to say something but I stopped him. "There's Elena." I nodded my head towards where Elena was coming from.

Elena sat down across from me and Stefan without saying a word. Stefan and Elena ordered a cup of coffee each.  
>"You said you would explain everything." Elena said to after ordering. "That's why I asked you to meet me here. When you Google 'vampire', you get a world of fiction. What's the reality?"<br>"We can tell you whatever you wanna know." Stefan said to Elena.  
>"I know you eat garlic." Elena said.<br>"Yes."  
>"I eat it, but I don't like it." I said to Elena.<br>"And somehow, sunlight's not an issue." Elena didn't take her eyes off of Stefan as the waitress came and  
>"Here are your drinks." She said as she gave Stefan and Elena their drinks before walking away.<br>"They have rings that protect them." I nodded to Stefan. "I have a necklace." I said as I brought my hand up to my necklace, showing it to Elena.  
>"Crucifixes?"<br>"Decorative." Stefan said to Elena.  
>"Holy water?"<br>"Drinkable." I said.  
>"Mirrors?"<br>"Myth." Stefan said to Elena.

"You said you don't kill to survive." Elena said to Stefan.  
>"I drink from blood bags. That way I can get human blood without harming anybody. Stefan on the other hand drinks from animals."<br>"It keeps me alive but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful." Stefan said for me.  
>"And yet you let him get involved with Caroline?" Elena asked.<br>"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe me." Stefan said.  
>"He was hurting her!"<br>"He was feeding on her." I said to Elena. "He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind compulsion. She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have."  
>"Is that supposed to make it ok?"<br>"No, but she's not dead. In a sense, it's like nothing happened."  
>"None of this is ok, Elena. I know that." Stefan said.<br>"Are there any others, aside from you two and Damon?"  
>"Not in Mystic Falls," I looked and saw Tyler walking towards the Grill ", not anymore." I said looking back at Elena. "Are you going to be okay without me?" Stefan nodded his head as I stood up.<br>"Where are you going?" Elena asked.  
>"I have a date." I said before I made my way towards the door as I waited for Tyler.<p>

"Hey." Tyler said as he walked up to me.  
>"Hey Tyler." I said before we walked into the Grill together. "So what's planned?"<br>"Well, we can have lunch, maybe shoot a couple of games of pool, and if you're place after." I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the last part.  
>"I don't think you're going to get that lucky on the first date Ty." I said as we walked towards a table. "Especially if you are going to be a sore loser at pool."<br>"Who said I was going to lose? I always win." He said as we sat down at a table, that happened to be near the pool tables.  
>"You'd be surprised at how well I play pool."<br>"Challenge accepted."  
>"Let's eat first before I kick your butt." I gave Tyler a smirk before looking at the menu.<p>

* * *

><p>I have been at the Grill for a while with Tyler. We mainly ate and talked. I can say that he seems nice. He doesn't want to back down from our pool games. I've beat him every time, but he keeps saying he could beat me.<p>

"Got another one in." Tyler said as he pocketed the ball. "I might win this time." He said as he stood next to me.  
>"I'm just letting you win." I said to Tyler.<br>"How about we make this interesting." He suggested when I purposely missed a ball.  
>"What do you suggest?"<br>"The loser has to kiss the winner."  
>"That hardly seems fair." I pretended to wine. He smirked before pocketing another ball. My phone started to ring and pulled it out of my pocket. "Hello?"<br>"Damon turned Vicki." Stefan said on the other end.  
>"Hey, Ty?" Tyler turned to me. "I'll be right back." I walked away until he wouldn't be able hear me. "Why would Damon turn Vicki?"<br>"He's been stuck at the house all day and he just wants to go after me for locking him up." I let out a breath. "Vicki is here at Elena's." I heard some noise on the other end hear Vicki's name being yelled.  
>"Stefan, what's happening over there?" Stefan didn't say anything for a minute.<br>"She ran away. Vicki just freaked out and ran. I got to find her."  
>"I'll help. I just have to tell Tyler something and then I can leave."<br>"I'll check the town and you check the woods."  
>"Okay. Call me if you find her." I said before hanging up. I took a deep breath and tried to be calm as I returned to Tyler.<p>

"Tyler, I have to go." I said with a sad look on my face. "Stefan needs my help with something."  
>"Can we finish the game?" Tyler asked me, almost pleading with a puppy look.<br>"Are you in a hurry for me to beat you?"  
>"Hey, last time I checked I was winning." I gave Tyler a smirk and grabbed the pool stick that I was using before.<br>"Watch and learn." I said before carefully aiming and pocketing my remaining pool balls at once. "I told you I was letting you win." I said, setting the pool stick on the pool table.  
>"You do realize that I owe you a kiss since I lost." I gave Tyler a small smile.<br>"Yes, but we can't right now. I have to go help Stefan." I gave him an apologetic look before walking out of the Grill.

* * *

><p>It was dark now, which made it slightly harder finding Vicki. She is probably either freaking out or she's completing the transition on her own. I stood and focused before hearing a heartbeat. I slowly walked towards a familiar place before I spotted Vicki. I quickly texted Stefan, letting him know I found Vicki before looking at her. She was sitting on the ground, with her head between her knees, crying.<p>

"Vicki." I said loud enough for her to hear me. She looked at me, tears falling from her eyes.  
>"I'm starting to remember things, what he is, what he said." Vicki said to me. "I remember you from the rooftop it's all coming back."<br>"I'm so sorry." I honestly said to her. "Damon had no right to do this to you."  
>"He said that I need to feed. What will happen if I don't?"<br>"You'll fade." I tried to gently say to Vicki, but there is no gently way to tell someone this. "And then it'll all just be over."  
>"I'll be dead." I opened my mouth but closed it when I realized I had nothing to say. Vicki looked away from me and started to get more upset.<br>"Hey." I quietly said before slowly kneeling next to her.  
>"I don't want this." She looked at me. I took a deep breath.<br>"I know. It'll be ok." I basically whispered to her. "You're gonna be ok. We can help you."  
>"Is it better? Is it better? Will I be better?" I didn't know what to say. Knowing what I know about Vicki, she might not be better. She might be one of those vampires that will feed on people left and right. I looked down, away from her, not wanting to look at her. "I wanna go home." I raised my head and looked at her. "Will you take me home?" I nodded my head and stood up in front of her. I held out my hand to Vicki only to get shot in the chest. Blood started to flow out of the entry wound. Another shot came, almost in the same spot. I fell on my back and groaned in pain. '<em>They have to be wooden.'<em> I thought. Normal bullets wouldn't hurt this much, at least from what I remember. I didn't try to get up, knowing that I would probably get shot again. A person stepped up to me and bent down. I couldn't help but groan as he pushed his fist onto the wounds. He raised his hand and my eyes went wide. '_A stake'_ I thought. At the moment I thought I was going to die. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, but it never came. Instead I smelled blood. I opened my eyes to see the body falling to the ground and Damon with blood on his mouth. Stefan rushed to me from behind Damon. He bent down and took the bullets out. Damon stood over me as he did.

"It's wood." Damon said after checking the gun's bullets. "They know."  
>"I kinda figured on how much it hurt." I said to him as Stefan managed to get the second bullet out. I took a deep breath, finally free of the bullets.<br>"Where's my ring?" Damon asked Stefan. Stefan pulled it out of his pocket and gave it to Damon. I looked behind Stefan and saw Vicki drinking human blood.  
>"Vicki." I said in a whisper. Stefan turned around as Vicki raised her head from the neck.<br>"I'm sorry." Vicki said before running away.  
>"Oops." Damon said. I started to get up as Damon walked over to the body and picked something up.<br>"What is that?" I asked Damon.  
>"I don't know." He looked to me.<br>"Are you okay?" Stefan asked.  
>"I got shot and almost died, not really. I will be though after a blood bag and a nice bubble bath." I gave Stefan a small smile. "See you at home." I said before I sped away.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ What secret do you think Elizabeth meant? When will Tyler give the kiss to Elizabeth? Will she have a hand in helping with Vicki?<br>~ I'm thinking about having a slight love triangle/square with Elizabeth. She would be dating Tyler, but Jeremy might develop a crush with her. For the square, it would be that, with Anna included. What do you think?  
>~ Please leave your thoughts about the chapter and please leave anything you would like to see in future chapters.<br>~ The next chapter will be 6/15/12.**

**~ My story '_What's Hidden Underneath'_is nearing it's end, so that's why it will be three weeks. Please check that story out along with my other ones.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	7. Haunted

**~ Sorry for the late update, I was planning future chapters for the story. Just the rest of season 1.  
>~ There is a little bit of sibling stuff between Elizabeth and Damon in this chapter along with ElizabethTyler moments.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

I woke up in the morning to the sound of my shower running. I figured that they brought Vicki back and she's just using my shower. My body was slightly sore from last night, but nothing a blood bag won't fix. The shower stopped so I assumed that she would be coming out soon. I opened my eyes and turned towards my bathroom door. Damon came out with a towel around his waist.  
>"Oh, Damon." I groaned before closing my eyes. "Why are you using my bathroom?"<br>"Because Vicki is using mine." Damon said to me before I opened my eyes. "And you had to wake up sometime."  
>"Who said I wanted to wake up to you shirtless?" I said before I threw a pillow at him.<br>"Nice try." He tossed the pillow onto the bed. "Vicki and Stefan are going to be in his room if you want to see them before you go to school." He started to walk towards my door. "That's assuming you are going to school today."  
>"We'll see what happens." I said as he walked out of my room. I let out a sigh, tossed my blankets off of me, and walked into my bathroom. I looked at my reflection and could tell my hair was a mess. I quickly turned my shower back on, so it wouldn't take long to get warm since Damon just used it. While it was running, I quickly went to my dresser and grabbed some clothes before going back into my bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into Stefan's room and saw Damon at Stefan's desk. His feet were on top of the desk and he had the newspaper in his hand. Stefan was sitting across from Vicki. She was sitting on a couch and he was sitting on a chair.<br>"I don't understand why I have to stay cooped up here." Vicki said to Stefan. "Why can't I just go home?"  
>"Because you'll burn if you take one step in the sunlight." I said as I walked behind Stefan. "And because you're changing. It's not something you want to do alone."<br>"She's right." Stefan said as he looked at Vicki.  
>"There's nothin' about that Logan guy I killed in here." I looked to Damon as he looked at the paper. "Not a word. Someone's covering it up." He took his feet off the desk.<br>"Of course they are. How many more animal attacks is the town going to believe?" I asked Damon before he looked up to me. "This is Mystic Falls we're talking about." He gave me a small smile before picking up something from the desk.  
>"What is that?" Vicki asked Damon.<br>"This is a very special, very old compass. What was Logan Fell doing with it?" He asked as he looked between me and Stefan. "Aren't you curious?"  
>"I have a few ideas why he might have it." I said as I looked at Damon.<br>"If you're so worried that somebody's onto you, why don't you just leave town, Damon?" Stefan asked.  
>"We should all be worried." Damon said, only looking at Stefan.<br>"Hey, um, I'm hungry." Vicki said. "Do you have anything to eat?"  
>"I can go downstairs and get you something." I said to her.<br>"I have something for her here." Stefan said before he stood up, walked over to his table and grabbed his cup. He brought it over to Vicki and handed it to her. "Here." Vicki looked in it and then to Stefan.  
>"What is it?" She asked him.<br>"It's what you're craving."  
>"Don't lie to the girl." Damon said. "It's so not what you're craving, but it'll do in a pinch," He looked at me ", right Liz?" I just rolled my eyes before sitting on the arm of Stefan's chair.<br>"What is it?" Vicki asked. Stefan.  
>"Yeah, what is it? Is it a skunk? Saint Bernard? Bambi?"<br>"Don't be so mean Damon." I said to him. "It could be a bunny or a squirrel." I couldn't help but say with a smirk.  
>"Give it a try." Stefan encouraged Vicki.<p>

"She's new." Damon said. "She needs people blood. She can't sustain on that stuff."  
>"Yeah, why can't I have people blood?" Vicki asked as she looked from Damon to Stefan.<br>"Yeah." Damon said towards Stefan with a smirk.  
>"Because it's wrong to pray on innocent people, Vicki."<br>"That's what blood bags are for Stefan." I said to him.  
>"You don't have to kill to feed." We all looked at Damon. "Just find someone really tasty and then erase their memory after wards. It's so easy." He finished with a smirk. I turned to Vicki to see her smiling.<br>"No, no, no. There's no guarantee that you can control yourself, okay?" Stefan started to explain to Vicki. "It takes years to learn that. You could easily kill somebody, and then you have to carry that with you for the rest of your life, which, if I haven't made clear, is eternity."  
>"So moral my baby bro." I said, patting his shoulder.<br>"Don't listen to him." Damon said to Vicki. "He walks on a moral plane way out of our eye line. I say snatch, eat, erase."  
>"And make sure they don't die." I added. Vicki smiled.<br>"Hey, look at me." Stefan said, which made Vicki look at him. "We choose our own path. Our values and our actions, they define who we are."  
>"Okay, count deepak." Damon said as he stood from the chair. "I am outta here."<br>"I should go to." I said before standing from the chair arm. "There is school today." I looked at Stefan. "I'll be a phone call away if you need anything." I said before walking out of his room.

I was halfway down the stairs when I heard the doorbell ring. I stood and listened, knowing Damon was answering it.  
>"Is Stefan here?" I heard Elena ask.<br>"Yep." Damon said, popping the 'p'.  
>"Where is he?"<br>"And good morning to you miss I'm on a mission." I rolled my eyes and sped to Damon's side. A shocked look appeared on Elena's face.  
>"Hi." I said to her. After taking a breath she gave me a small smile before turning to Damon.<br>"How can you be so arrogant and glib after everything you've done?" She asked.  
>"And how can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and glib?"<br>"If you wanted me dead, I'd be dead."  
>"Actually you wouldn't." I said to Elena before Damon could say anything. "Stefan and I want to stay here and we can't do that when Damon keeps taking a bite from the town's people." I gave Damon a stare.<br>"Why are you so mean to me?" He asked me.  
>"You're my big brother." I gave him a pat on the back. "Besides, have you met you? You're not a nice person."<br>"That's true." Elena said which made me smirk.  
>"Thank you Elena." I said after glancing at Damon. "I'll show you in so you don't have to deal with Damon."<br>"I'm hurt." Damon said with a faked hurt expression as he put a hand over his heart. I rolled my eyes and let Elena walk in.

Damon walked out of the house and closed the door behind him.  
>"Stefan's upstairs." I said to Elena as we walked towards the stairs.<br>"What's the flash thing you did?" She asked me.  
>"Oh, it's just super speed. It's just something that comes with being a vampire." I said to her.<br>"Elena." Stefan said from the stairs.  
>"Stefan." She said as we looked at him.<br>"Now that you two have found each other, I'm going to school." I turned from Stefan and Elena and left the house.

* * *

><p>I walked into the school hallway and saw Halloween decorations everywhere I looked. There wasn't as much near my locker, which I was slightly glad for. I opened my locker and started to take out my books for the day.<br>"Elizabeth." I heard from Tyler as he walked up next to me. He leaned against the lockers and faced me. "Have a date for the Halloween party tomorrow?"  
>"Well, I kind of figured that I go with you." I said before facing him. "Seeing as you do owe me a kiss because you lost the game of pool." A smirk came across his face.<br>"What are you going to wear?" He asked me. I closed my locker and leaned back against it.  
>"I was thinking from catwoman, an angel, a vampire, a witch, or something else. What about you?"<br>"Haven't really decided yet." I spotted Caroline and Bonnie talking.  
>"So, why don't I meet you at the party tomorrow and you can give me that kiss." I said with a slight smirk.<br>"Okay." He said with a smile before I turned to Caroline and Bonnie.

"Hey you two." I said as I walked in front of them.  
>"Hey 'Lizabeth." Caroline said before giving me a hug.<br>"What's in the bags?" I asked when I saw bags in their hands.  
>"Our costumes." Bonnie said with little enthusiasm.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>"Bonnie's just upset that I gave her witch costume." Caroline said to me. '<em>If Caroline only knew.'<em> I thought to myself. "Why don't you go as a witch to? Then all three of us can be witches."  
>"If I did, we would have to say that we are the three witches from Hocus Pocus." I said with a small smile.<br>"That movie is old." Bonnie said.  
>"Only by ten years or so." I said as I looked between Bonnie and Caroline. "It's the only movie that I can think of right now that has three witches in it."<br>"Fine with me." Caroline said as she stopped leaning against the lockers. "Have you seen Elena?"  
>"Yeah, she's with Stefan." I said, which wasn't a lie. "I don't think he's coming to school today."<br>"Is he okay?" Bonnie asked.  
>"Yeah. It's just sibling rivalry at the house."<br>"They really don't like each other, do they?" Bonnie asked as we started to walk.  
>"Not really. Sometimes I think that the only reason that they get along is because of me." '<em>And the fact they are stuck with each other for eternity.'<em> I added in my head.  
>"At least they get along with each other."<br>"Sometimes." I said as we walked into the classroom.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of my mirror looking at my costume. My hat was a dark green with a buckle on the middle, just how fictional witches are portrayed. The dress was relatively simple. It was a strapless dark green dress that got almost poofy near the end. I had some curls in my hair, but mainly just my long bangs. I even had dark green nail polish on to match. I smiled at my reflection before slipping my phone into my bra, grabbing my keys, and leaving my room<p>

* * *

><p>I walked up behind Caroline and Bonnie, making sure that I was quiet. I tapped then on their shoulders and they jumped before turning to see me.<br>"You scared us." Bonnie said as she tried to steady her breathing.  
>"Why did you do that?" Caroline asked.<br>"The spirit of Halloween." I said with a smile before noticing Tyler walking up to us. "Hey Tyler." I said before walking around to him.  
>"Hey." He said to me with a smile before looking at Bonnie and Caroline.<br>"Cider for the ladies." He held out a cup. "It's a Lockwood special."  
>"No way." Bonnie said. "Last year I was hung over until Thanksgiving." I let out a small chuckle.<br>"Lightweight." Caroline said as she took the cup from Tyler. "I am going to drink until someone is hot enough to make out with."  
>"Sounds like a plan." He said as he took a sip of his cup.<br>"Are you going to share?" I asked him.  
>"With you? Sure." He handed me his glass.<br>"This is actually good." I said to him after taking a sip.  
>"Why don't we go somewhere a little more private?" Tyler whispered in my ear.<br>"Sure." I looked at Caroline and Bonnie. "I'll see you later." I said before walking off with Tyler.

Tyler and I walked on the other side of the school, where there was basically no one.  
>"So,Tyler," I said as I turned to him. He didn't say anything, but he pushed his lips onto mine.<br>"Now I don't owe you one." He said in a whisper.  
>"Doesn't mean you had to stop." I said before putting my lips onto his. The cup dropped from my hands and my hands went to his neck. He pushed me against the school wall as his hands went to my waist.<br>"Tyler." I said in a whisper as he started to kiss my neck. I could feel my fangs wanting to come out, wanting to penetrate his neck. Tyler looked at me, straight into my eyes. "You will not scream and you will not be scared." I said compelling him. My fangs came down and I bit into his neck. I let his blood flow down my throat. It was good, but I only took a little. I pulled away and saw the bite mark before I bit into my wrist. "Drink." I said, compelling him again. My blood healed the bite mark. When it was healed I started to compel him again. "You don't remember that I bit you or I drank your blood. The only thing that you remember about right now is that we were making out, but then I wasn't feeling good so I decided I want to go home." I took a deep breath before wiping away the blood from his neck. "Good Night Tyler." I said to him before I turned away.

* * *

><p>When I got home I changed out of my costume and put on a pair of light green pajama pants and a white tanks top. I plopped down on my bed and started to think.<p>

'_I should have had a blood bag before I went to the party'. _I thought to myself. That was probably the only reason I fed from Tyler. _'I shouldn't have fed from him.'_ I thought. I laid on my side and closed my eyes. '_Tyler's not supernatural…. yet.'_ I thought. My compulsion worked which means nothing happened yet. Slowly, sleep started to creep over me and I didn't fight it.

* * *

><p><strong>~ So I have most of season 1 planned for Elizabeth<strong>**, but I've come to a little road block. Where should Elizabeth be when the Gilbert device goes off in the season finale? That's the only part that I'm stuck on, otherwise season 1 is planned out. **

**~ There are things that Elizabeth hasn't told her brothers, things that only a few people know. Some of the stuff will be reviled within the next two chapters, but most of it won't be reviled until season 2 and season 3. **

**~ I hope to see your reviews about this chapter. What things would you like to see? What do you think the couple name should be for Elizabeth and Tyler? **

**~ The next chapter should be up on 6/18/12. **

**R&R 'till the next update**


	8. 162 Candles

**~ It's a day late, but almost twice as long as the last chapter.  
>~ I wanted what the relationship was like with Elizabeth and Lexi, so they have a lot together in this. There is also a flashback, that will really come into play late season 2, early season 3... assuming the story get's that far. <strong>

_storylover3: I didn't even think of that combination. It's an intreasting combo._

_TVDobsession106: There might be longer chapters as I progress with the season. I try to update my other stories when I don't update this story... that's why sometimes there is a wait of eight days or so for a new chapter._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

_~1920's~  
>We were both dancing together. My forehead rested on his shoulder.<br>"My brother seems to like your sister." I said, glancing behind him.  
>"She seems to fancy him." He whispered into my ear.<br>"They look nice together." I watched as she danced with Stefan, actually making him smile. Although Stefan is on a ripper phase, it was nice to see him smile.  
>"As do we." I smiled a little and looked into his blue-green eyes. We looked into each other's eyes as we danced together. He leaned closer and I could feel his breath in my ear.<br>"I fancy you." He pulled back and looked into my eyes. "You have a great bond with your brother, like me and my sister."  
>"It's good I get along with Rebekah and you and Stefan get along." I looked back at Stefan, who was still dancing with her.<br>"He reminds me what it's like to have a brother."  
>"Stefan does have that effect on people." I looked back into his eyes. "I haven't met someone like you before."<br>"There is no one quite like me," he leaned closer to my ear ", I'm one of a kind." He pulled away and looked into my eyes.  
>"I'm glad." I said with a small smile.<em>

* * *

><p>I've been having that dream for the past couple of nights. It was something I was meant to forget, but never did. I've been thinking about that day and him since Tyler and I officially became boyfriend and girlfriend. It happened about two days ago.<p>

Things have been kind of calm since Halloween. Besides what has happened between me and Tyler, not much has happened. I know that's going to change.

I was still sleeping on my bed when I felt someone lay on my bed.  
>"Go away." I mumbled without opening my eyes.<br>"Is that any way to treat a friend?" I hear a familiar voice ask. I opened my eyes and saw her lying on her side, looking at me with a smile.  
>"Lexi." I smiled. "Please tell me it's not the day I think it is." I groaned as I turned on my back.<br>"Why don't you want it to be your birthday?"  
>"Because I'm old." I groaned as I put a pillow over my face.<br>"I'm older than you." Lexi said after taking the pillow off of me.  
>"I know." I said before sitting up on my bed. "Does Stefan know you're here yet?"<br>"No." Lexi sat up next to me. "I figured we could tell him together." A smile appeared on my face.  
>"He's downstairs sleeping on a chair."<br>"Let's go." She said before we both got out of my bed. I signaled her to be quiet before we made our way downstairs.

Lexi and I carefully walked to the railing and saw Stefan sitting on a chair. There was a book open on his knee. It fell and he woke up. I turned to Lexi with my finger on my lips, signaling her to be quiet. She nodded her head as I turned my head to Stefan. He stood up and stretched and Lexi took a step. The woods made a creaky sound, which made Stefan turn around. I quickly sped to the side, where he couldn't see me.  
>"Damon?" He asked. I turned my head to the side and saw Lexi against the wall. I gave her a nod before I quickly sped and made a noise, making him turn around. Lexi sped towards the stairs, making Stefan walk into the living room. I sped towards the stairs but stopped at the top, listening to Stefan and Lexi. When I heard Stefan hit the ground I sped and saw Lexi turning him over. "Lexi!"<br>"Hi." Lexi said to Stefan as I leaned against the archway to the living room.  
>"What are you doing here?" He asked as she pulled him off the ground.<br>"How could you even ask that?" She asked as they hugged.  
>"I missed you." He said to her without looking back towards me. They broke the hug and looked at each other.<br>"Happy Birthday." Lexi said to him which made me smile.  
>"Don't forget about me." I said which made the both of them look at me. "Besides, you did wake me up." I looked at Lexi.<br>"You woke her up?" Stefan asked Lexi. I gave a nod. "She doesn't like being woken up early."  
>"I'll make an exception." I said before walking up to Lexi. "After all we haven't seen her in a year and it's our birthday." Lexi gave me a hug.<br>"Happy birthday."  
>"Now you remember me." I joked. She pulled away and looked at me with a smile. "I'm gonna go back upstairs and sleep." I looked at Stefan. "It was her idea for the both of us to try and scare you." I smiled before turning towards the stairs. I was at the base of the stairs when I could hear Stefan behind me.<br>"Liz." I turned to face him. "Happy birthday."  
>"Happy birthday to you baby bro." I said with a small smile before going to my room.<p>

* * *

><p>I woke up the second time and looked at the ceiling as I stretched my arms. '<em>Today's my birthday.'<em> I thought. Today I should do something with Stefan but since Lexi is here that means that all three of us are going to do something together. I got out of my bed and went straight to my closet. There was a dress that I wanted to wear. I took it out and went to take a shower.

* * *

><p>I walked into Stefan's room to see him and Lexi on his bed.<br>"If some freak shot at me with wooden bullets, I'd bail in under sixty." Lexi said to Stefan.  
>"That's a little hard to do with the bullets in your body." I said as I walked towards them.<br>"I took them out though." Stefan said to Lexi before glancing to me.  
>"Why is a news reporter hunting vampires?" Lexi asked the both of us.<br>"He was a Fell." I said before sitting down on one of Stefan's chairs. "Assuming that Mystic Falls kept one thing the same after all these years, it would be the secret council of vampire hunters led by the founding families."  
>"Which means there others that know." Stefan said as he looked between me and Lexi. "Do me a favor, while you're here, please be careful." He said to Lexi.<br>"Why stay? I'm headed to New York for the weekend." She got up from the bed. "Bon Jovi in the Garden. '_Wanted dead or alive'_," She pointed to Stefan, who raised a fist into the air ", it's our theme song. It'll be a blast."  
>"Do you think he would actually remember us? That was a pretty crazy weekend."<br>"We can make him remember us Stefan." I said with a smirk.  
>"Lizzy's right." Lexi said to Stefan before giving me a smile. "Come on! Let's go. I mean, what's keeping you here?" She asked to Stefan.<br>"I told you, her name is Elena."  
>"Let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over." I looked at Lexi, who was holding a picture of Katherine. I stood up from the chair and walked towards her.<br>"You didn't even know Katherine." I said as I took the picture away from her.  
>"'Cause if I did I'd kick her ass. Little bitch." I let out a small chuckle. "Speaking of... where's Damon?"<br>"Inflicting misery somewhere. You gonna be okay here alone?"  
>"She won't be alone." I popped up and interrupted Stefan.<br>"So you're not going to be spending the whole day with Tyler?"  
>"Who's Tyler?" Lexi asked me.<br>"My boyfriend."  
>"Elizabeth's got a boyfriend." Lexi said, almost singing. I looked from her to Stefan.<br>"Tyler can wait until later." I stepped up to Lexi. "We haven't seen her in a year. Besides, it's my birthday and I'll do what I want." I said with a smile.  
>"So, then you two will be okay here? 'Cause I got some things to take care of."<br>"It's not exactly like I can go anywhere." Lexi pointed towards the windows. "And you, Damon, and Liz are the only three with nifty daylight jewelry. I have a mood ring from '75! Trade ya?" She held up her hand, showing Stefan her ring.  
>"Doesn't work that way and you know it." Stefan said to Lexi before she turned to face me.<br>"Trade for your necklace."  
>"No chance." I said with a small smile.<br>"Hey Lex." She turned back towards Stefan. "I'm really glad that you came here."  
>"Me to." I said as I stepped up behind her.<br>"What are we doing for your birthday?" She asked, looking between the two of us. "It's not every day a pair of twins turns a hundred and sixty-two years old."  
>"That makes me feel like an old lady."<br>"You are an old lady." Stefan said to me.  
>"Gee, thanks twin." I said sarcastically.<br>"I'm going to leave you two alone, but I'll be back." Stefan started to walk towards the door.  
>"Lexi, do you want to read through his diary?" I jokingly asked, knowing that he could hear me.<br>"Don't think about it." He shouted to us without walking back.

After I heard the front door close, I turned to Lexi.  
>"Why don't you tell me about Tyler." Lexi suggested with a smile.<br>"Let's go in my room and talk. My bed is comfier." I said before we started to walk out of Stefan's room. "The only thing is, I have to close my curtains so you don't burn."  
>"We wouldn't want that to happen on your birthday." She said as we made our way to my room.<p>

* * *

><p>Lexi had gone back into Stefan's room after I had told her about me and Tyler. I figured that this was a good a time as any to write in my journal.<p>

_'I dreamt about him again. The dream was as clear as I remember that day. I never really talked to Stefan about that day. I tried to talk him about it after the two of them left, but he seemed to have forgot about it. I never could. He always stuck out at me and at times. I thought I saw him during the times that Stefan and I separated from each other. Even though we are twins, we do need our breaks from each other. We were never more than a state away from each other. Never longer than a month, half a year at the most. When I was on my own, I seemed to have dreams, like the ones I've had about him. Sometimes they would be in present time, the two of us in Paris, sometimes at the beach, and a couple of times present day with the four of us. Me, Stefan, him and his sister._

_It's our birthday today. Stefan and I are 162 years old. It's longer than anyone should life, but we have the eternity since we are vampires. We never grow old, never die, and we never get sick. It's not such a bad thing when you look at being a vampire in depth.'_

I stopped writing and listened to the noises I could hear. Stefan's car was approaching the house and I could hear footsteps coming from Stefan's room.  
>"Your brother is an ass." I heard Lexi say as she stepped up to my doorway.<br>"I hope you're talking about Damon." I said as I closed my journal with pen holding the page.  
>"Why would I call Stefan an ass?" Lexi asked.<br>"I don't know. He could secretly be in a ripper phase."  
>"And I would kick him out of it." She said with a smile as Damon walked by. I made a fake coughing noise, making him stop and look into my room.<br>"Happy Birthday."  
>"Thank you." I said to him as he walked towards his bedroom.<br>"Let's go downstairs." I said to Lexi as I got off of my chair. "Stefan's back." I pushed my chair in and we headed downstairs.

Stefan was just sitting on the couch as we entered the living room.  
>"So, I especially like that one entry that he wrote about Elena…" I started to say to Lexi, knowing that Stefan was listening ", all of the adjectives made me think that emotion was pouring from the pages." Stefan just looked at me, almost with a death stare.<br>"Relax Stefan." Lexi said as she walked closer to him. "We didn't even touch your diary."  
>"You didn't have to tell him that." I said with a smile as I looked from her to Stefan.<br>"I shouldn't have left you two alone." Stefan said, slightly shaking his head.  
>"We weren't entirely alone."<br>"Damon?" Lexi nodded her head.

"So this Elena girl." Lexi said, changing the topic. "She'll come around. I'm sure of it. Have you had sex yet?"  
>"No." Stefan said as Lexi sat down.<br>"Sex always works. I mean you'll rock her world so hard with your vamp sex, she'll be yours forever." She said to him.  
>"Not everything is about sex Lex." I said.<br>"Exactly." Stefan said as he looked from me to Lexi. "You see, this isn't about sex or... or compulsion or any of our other tricks. She has to want to be with me on her own terms."  
>"Wow." She said as she pulled out a bag from under the table. "That sounded all mature and grown-up."<br>"And boring." I joked.  
>"I'm not getting any older." Stefan said.<br>"Ha ha." Lexi and I said at the same time. I watched her as she pulled out a blood bag from her bag and started to drink from it.  
>"Want some?" She asked Stefan.<br>"No. Thank you." He said before getting up from the couch and walking away.  
>"I will though." I said before taking a blood bag from her bag.<br>"Relax I didn't kill anyone for it." She said to Stefan, who had turned to look at us. "This phlebotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier." I started to drink from the blood bag, but I could see the expression that Stefan was giving Lexi. "Oh don't judge, ok?" She put her blood bag on top of the others before leaning back into the chair. "Listen I tried the animal diet; lasted three weeks."  
>"It doesn't matter. 'Cause if I started again ... I just don't know if..."<br>"You could stop." I finished for him.  
>"I'd never judge you two."<br>"You can't judge me, I'm your sister." I said with a smile. "You know I kinda dabble in your diet once in a while. I get a little bit of both diets." I started to drink from the bag again.  
>"I'm jealous his restraint. I have none." I smiled what Lexi said. "I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which, what are we doing tonight?"<br>"Funny you should ask." Damon said as he walked into the room.  
>"She didn't ask you Damon." I said as I watching him walk into the room.<br>"There's a party at the grill. You'll love it. Banquettes, Tacky wait staff, All of Liz and Stefan's friends."  
>"Yeah, I don't want a Birthday party." Stefan said.<br>"What if I do?" I asked with a smile.  
>"Well, It's not for you. It's a party party. No one's gonna know it's your birthday. Caroline's throwing it."<br>"Damon, stay away from Caroline." I said to him.  
>"We're friends it's cool." I rolled my eyes. "It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend."<br>"I already blend, considering." I looked at Lexi and she knew what I meant.  
>"Just because Lockwood has a thing for you, doesn't mean you're safe." I looked at Damon and saw that he looked at Lexi's stock of blood. "I prefer mine at 98.6."<br>"Let's Go." Lexi said to Stefan.  
>"I'm already going. I have a date with Tyler at the grill later anyway."<br>"All the more reason he should come." Lexi stood up. "Besides it's your birthday, have a little fun."  
>"You gotta live a little, no pun intended." I said with a smirk.<br>"Please?" Lexi asked. We both gave him our best puppy dog eyes.  
>"Alright, fine." Stefan said in defeat.<p>

* * *

><p>I stood in front of Stefan's mirror, looking over my reflection. My green dress ended right below my knees. My necklace was the only piece of jewelry I had on.<p>

"I'm almost ready." Lexi said as she walked out of Stefan's bathroom with a towel around her.  
>"I can't believe you actually think that we should go to this thing." Stefan said as Lexi stood next to me, looking at her reflection in the mirror.<br>"Relax Stef. I'm already going and Lexi wants to go. We can't leave you home alone on our birthday, now can we?" I asked as I turned to face him.  
>"It's a party." Lexi said before turning around to Stefan.<br>"A party that Damon wants us to go to."  
>"Relax Stefan. You think that he would really try something in public…. on our birthday?"<br>"I'll kick his ass if he does." I smiled at Lexi's comment.  
>"I'll meet you two there." I said, looking between the two of them. "I was supposed to meet Tyler at the Grill ten minutes ago anyway."<br>"We don't want to keep you from your boyfriend," Lexi looked at Stefan ", now do we Stefan?" I rolled my eyes.  
>"I'll see you later." I said before walking out of the room. I quickly sped to my room and grabbed my purse that goes with the dress, before I actually made my way out the house.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into the Grill hearing loud music and people dancing. The first thing I noticed was Damon walking up to me.<br>"Where's Stef and your bff?" He asked me.  
>"They are at home getting ready." I answered him as I started to glance at the people, looking for Tyler. "Unlike them, I had promised someone I'd be here before your little party."<br>"It wouldn't happen to be the Lockwood kid, would it?" He asked.  
>"Why would it matter?"<br>"The kid's a dick."  
>"Really Damon?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm. "You don't have to like the people I date." I said when I spotted Tyler. "See you later brother." I said as I walked towards Tyler.<p>

"Hey Ty." I said as I walked up behind him.  
>"Hey Lizzy." He turned around and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "What took you so long?"<br>"An old friend is visiting for my birthday. I left her alone with Stefan because I wanted to get here before them." He gave me a small smile. "I'll take winner." I said when I looked at the pool table.  
>"The way things are going that's going to be Tyler." Matt said from the other side of the table. "Happy birthday by the way." I gave him a small nod.<br>"Thanks."

* * *

><p>About a hour later Tyler and I were having a game of pool. I was already winning, as usual.<br>"You know, I could always let you win." I said to Tyler as his ball missed a pocket.  
>"How do you know I'm not letting you win?" He asked me.<br>"Because if you look at all the other times we played pool, you came close to winning, but never actually won."  
>"So, you're bragging now?"<br>"Yes, yes I am." I said with a smile before I shot two of my balls in one pocket.  
>"So, is this the infamous Tyler?" A voice asked from behind me, which made me miss the pocket.<br>"Lexi." I said as I turned to face her. "Yeah, this is Tyler." I pointed back at him. "Who happens to suck at pool."  
>"He's just letting you win." She said with a small smile.<br>"Are you sure? Cuz all the other times we played pool, I've won."  
>"Except the day before Halloween you almost lost." Tyler said to me.<br>"I was letting you win." I said to him as I glanced over my shoulder. "So, where's Stefan?"  
>"He's stopping at Elena's. She came over after you left and saw me in a towel." She leaned in closer to me. "How come you didn't tell me she is Katherine's double?" She basically whispered in my ear.<br>"Because she's not her."  
>"I know. Stefan told me."<br>"Speaking of Stefan…." I said as I noticed him walking in ", he's here." Lexi turned her head and noticed him walking in. "Before I forget, will you tell him that I'll just meet him back at the house?" I asked her. "I told Tyler that I'd go with him to his house after this game of pool."  
>"Don't forget to use protection." Lexi quietly said to me and I gave her a '<em>really?'<em> look. I shook my head before returning to Tyler, who was waiting for me to take my turn.

* * *

><p>Tyler and I walked up the stairs and went into his room.<br>"Wow, you room is almost as big as mine." I said as I looked around. His bed was the size of mine. The main difference that I could tell from our rooms is that his TV is on his dresser and not on the wall. It also wasn't a flat screen, unlike mine.  
>"Wait here." He said before going towards one if his dresser. I looked at his TV and noticed that he had a playstation two hooked up to it. Tyler walked in front of me with his hands behind his back. "Happy birthday." He brought his hand out to reveal a small pouch. He handed it to me and I immediately opened it. Inside was a charm bracelet with star, heart, and flower charms on it. I started to put it around my wrist. "Like it?"<br>"Yeah, I do." I said before looking to him. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips.  
>"Happy birthday." He whispered in my ear before kissing me on the cheek. Tyler slowly placed his hands on my hips as he laid his lips with mine. I moved my arms around his neck before we broke for air. He looked into my eyes before our lips touched again. I could feel him guiding me towards his bed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ Elizabeth will find out what Damon did to Lexi. I'll have that in the next chapter, either as a mini-flashback or as a part of present time for the chapter.<br>~ There were parts in this chapter that I was going to add, but then you would have waited longer and the chapter would have been longer than this.  
><strong>**~ There are two choices for the Tyler/Elizabeth couple name. **Elizyler (Eliz-yler)** Tybeth (_storylover3's idea_). Whatever one you like, leave it the review.**

**~ I know this chapter is mainly scenes from the episode, but like I said, I wanted to include Lexi and Elizabeth scenes. Some of the scenes that I didn't include, could be later in the story as a flashback. I can say that one of Elizabeth's secrets is going to be revealed in the next chapter, but Stefan and Damon won't know it until episode 14-15.  
>~ Please share your theories and ideas about future chapters. <strong>

**~ I have it planned for the next chapter to come out 7/9/12, but I will try to get it out sooner.**

**R&R 'till the next update.**


	9. History Repeating

**~ Before I say anything else, I am sorry that the chapter came later then I said it would. I got sidetracked by another story that I started to write on impulse.  
>~ There are so many things in the chapter. One of Elizabeth's secrets is revealed and she gets a little mad.<strong>

_storylover3: Thanks :) those won't be the only flashbacks she will have. There will also be ones with Katherine, maybe more with Klaus (near the end of season 2), some with Lexi and of course her (Elizabeth) brothers... when I write them._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

_I looked next to me and saw Tyler sleeping. His arm was over me. I carefully took it off, being careful not to wake him. I bent down, picked up my dress, and put it back on. Tyler didn't move as I got off the bed. 'He must be a deep sleeper' I thought before getting the rest of my stuff and making it out his room._

* * *

><p><em>I walked into my house and could tell that Stefan and Damon were sleeping. When I got to my room I quickly changed into a pair of white shorts and a blue tank top. I laid in my bed and decided to check my phone before sleeping. There was a message from Stefan.<br>'Damon killed Lexi.' I let out a sigh. 'Why would Damon kill Lexi? 'I was going to do the same to him, but he saved your life from Logan, so I spared his. I couldn't find you so I'm leaving you this message.' I let out a sigh when the message ended. _

_My head hit my pillow and I looked up at the ceiling. Lexi was dead. One of my oldest friends was dead and it was my brother that killed her. I would go after him, but there were two reasons that I'm not. One is that Stefan already went after Damon and the other one was that I wanted to sleep. I closed my eyes and let sleep slowly drift over me._

* * *

><p>I could hear footsteps in my room, but I didn't do anything to acknowledge them. There was a smell of coffee, but I ignored it.<br>"Rise and Shine." I could hear Damon say, which made me groan. "You are gonna be late for school." I blindly threw a pillow towards his voice. "Missed me." He said in amusement.  
>"Go away." I mumbled before planting my face into my pillow.<br>"Is that any way to treat your big brother?"  
>"After you killed Lexi, yes." I flipped over, but kept my eyes closed.<br>"Oh, I should have known Stefie told you." I could tell that he was walking closer to me. "Look at it this way, I got the town off our back." I opened my eyes and reluctantly looked towards Damon.  
>"So you expect me to talk to you like nothing happened." I slowly sat up. "You killed my closest friend." I got off my bed and started to make my way towards my closet, but Damon blocked my path.<br>"Peace offering." He held out a cup of coffee. I ignored it and walked around him. "Come on you need it for blood circulation." I opened up my closet. "Does dead flesh good." I ignored him as I took out a pink tank top. "All right. I'm sorry." Damon finally said. I turned around trying to mask my anger and sadness.  
>"And that makes everything so much better." I sarcastically said as I made my way around Damon.<br>"Believe it or not, I actually liked Lexi."  
>"If you did, why'd you kill her?" I asked as I reached my dresser.<br>"The council still exists."  
>"Figures." I pulled out some jean shorts.<br>"They don't know we are vampires, which is exactly the way it needs to stay."  
>"Then maybe you should move. You're the only reason that they are on alert."<br>"If I remember right, I haven't been the only vamp divulging in the fresh stuff." I turned towards him, tossing my clothes on to my bed.  
>"I only did that one time." I said to him calmly. "It started when you came back to Mystic Falls." I looked at him for a moment. "Why are you really here Damon? It can't be because you want to catch up so it has to be something else."<br>"Can't your big bro just want to hang out with you in the town we grew up in?" I gave him a '_really?'_ look.  
>"I know you better than that Damon." He smirked.<br>"I'll let you in on a little secret." He stepped closer to me. "Katherine is stuck in the tomb underneath the church." '_He doesn't know.'_ I thought. "I want to get her out."  
>"Still stuck on her after all these years." I shook my head. "You should really learn how to pick your women." I picked up the clothes from my bed.<br>"I love her Liz." A wave of sadness hit me. It reminded me that Damon doesn't know and what could happen when he finds out the truth. "I'm just trying to set her free."  
>"Okay." I gave him a small smile. "I'm going to get ready for school." I stepped towards him. "I'll take the coffee now." I took the cup from him before making my way to my bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked down the halls of school after history. The new teacher introduced himself as Alaric Saltzman. He seemed nice, but you can't judge a book by it's cover. I saw Bonnie and Elena talking by Elena's locker.<br>"Hey." I said as I walked up to them.  
>"Hi." Elena said to me. Bonnie just gave me a small smile.<br>"Are you okay?" I asked Bonnie, who seemed a bit on edge.  
>"Yeah, I'm okay." She gave me a small smile, but I wasn't buying it. "I'll see you after class." She said to Elena before walking away.<p>

"Did Stefan come to school today?" Elena asked me once Bonnie had turned the corner.  
>"No." I told her. "I didn't even see him leave the house this morning."<br>"Oh." She said rather quietly. "Did you hear what Damon did last night?" I nodded my head.  
>"That's actually one reason I actually wanted to come to school. I don't want to be in the same house as him, otherwise I might just stab him with something." Elena gave me a small smile. "Would you mind if I came over after school?"<br>"That's no problem." She said to me. "I was going to do some stuff with Bonnie and Caroline anyway. We can make it into a girl's night." I gave her a smile.  
>"Thanks. So I'll just meet you at your house after school then?" She gave me a nod before we started to walk to class.<p>

* * *

><p>I got to Elena's house before her so I decided to sit on the porch. I was sitting about fifteen minutes before Bonnie pulled up with Elena. They walked up the porch. As Elena unlocked the door Bonnie turned to me.<br>"You're brother is a jerk."  
>"If you are talking about Damon, I agree." I stood up. "If your talking about Stefan then I disagree."<br>"She's talking about Damon." Elena said as she opened up the door.  
>"He scares me." Bonnie reluctantly said to me.<br>"Who doesn't he scare?" Bonnie chuckled a little as we walked into Elena's house.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen, but Elena stayed near me.  
>"Can you call Stefan?" She asked. "The three of us need to talk." I gave her a nod before pulling out my phone.<p>

* * *

><p>I started walking from the kitchen to the front door when I heard footsteps on the porch. I opened the door and saw Stefan.<br>"Elena." I yelled, which made her walk up behind me.  
>"Hey." She looked behind us and saw Bonnie looking at us before going into the kitchen. "Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have asked Elizabeth to call you over if it wasn't important."<br>"I know that." He said before Elena and I joined him on the porch.  
>"He threatened her..." Elena said as she started to pace. Stefan leaned against a pillar and I sat on the bench.<br>"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" Stefan wondered out loud.  
>"She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon, and she gave it to Bonnie," Elena glanced at Stefan ", and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her."<br>"Over a necklace?"  
>"It's not just any necklace. It has to do with Bonnie's heritage." I started to get a feeling that I know why Damon wanted the necklace. "It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War." Elena stopped pacing and looked at Stefan. "When you, Elizabeth and Damon lived here." She glanced back at me.<br>"Her name was Emily." I said. "She was Katherine's handmaid and a witch."  
>"You know?" Elena asked to me before turning to Stefan. "About Bonnie?"<br>"The first night that you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection." Stefan said.  
>"I had a feeling on the first day of school." Stefan and Elena both looked at me. "Most people with the last name Bennett are related to Emily in some way."<br>"And now Damon knows, and for some reason he wants that necklace." Elena said as she looked at Stefan.  
>"What does it look like?" Stefan asked.<br>"It's an antique iron setting with a..."  
>"With an amber crystal." I finished for Elena before standing up from the bench. Stefan looked at me with slight surprise.<br>"You've seen it?" I gave him a nod before he turned his attention to Elena. "It belonged to Katherine." Stefan said to Elena. "Emily gave it to her, which means that..."'_He can open the tomb'_ I thought. Damon said that he wanted to get Katherine out and he thinks she's in there.  
>"What?" Elena asked Stefan.<br>"I don't know, but I'm gonna find it out. Let me talk to Damon."  
>"Will he tell you?" Elena asked Stefan.<br>"I'll get it out of him." He said before walking away. Elena turned to me with a confused look on her face.  
>"Do you know anything on why he might need the crystal?" I shook my head.<br>"No." I lied. I wasn't going to be the one to tell Elena that there was a tomb filled with vampires in this town. She looked at me for a minute before we went back into the house.

* * *

><p>Elena and I were getting plates and Caroline took food out of a bag just as Bonnie came into the kitchen. I could see the way Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other.<br>"I'm sorry." Caroline said to Bonnie after Elena gave her a look. "There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours" She gave her a small smile. Bonnie was speechless for a moment before she found words to speak.  
>"Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away?"<br>"You threw it away?" Caroline asked with some anger in her voice.  
>"I know it sounds crazy but the necklace was giving me nightmares." Bonnie explained. "I had to get rid of it."<br>"You could have just given it back to me."  
>"Why?" I asked.<br>"So you could give it back to Damon?" Elena asked.  
>"Screw Damon." I couldn't help but smirk at what Caroline said. "Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit?"<br>"Mine's in my bag." Bonnie said. Caroline turned around and walked toward the bag.  
>"So Elena, how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last?" Caroline asked. "Is it like a permanent thing?"<br>"I don't know Caroline."  
>"It shouldn't be." I said to Elena. "It's clear you two like each other. As for Stefan though, he just has a thick head about getting into relationships." Elena smiled a little.<br>"Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie?" Caroline asked as she turned around.  
>"What?" Bonnie asked in shock.<br>"Caroline!" Elena said as Caroline held up the crystal. My eyes went wide.

Caroline put the crystal on the kitchen island  
>"I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear." Bonnie said.<br>"It's true." Elena said to Caroline. "I watched her throw it into a field."  
>"Then explain it."<br>"Emily." Bonnie said to Elena.  
>"Who's Emily?" Caroline asked, but Bonnie ignored her.<br>"The ghost."  
>"The ghost has a name now?" Caroline asked.<br>"Caroline, please." Elena held up her hand, signaling Caroline to be quiet.  
>"I wonder why she won't leave me alone." Bonnie wondered out loud to Elena. It was between the two of them and not me.<br>"What is going on?" Caroline asked, which made Bonnie and Elena turn to her. "Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time."  
>"That's not true."<br>"Yes it is." Bonnie said to Elena before turning to Caroline. "I can't talk to you. You don't listen."  
>"That's not true." Caroline said, sounding slightly offended.<br>"I'm a witch." Bonnie said calmly.  
>"And don't we all know it?"<br>"Caroline." I said to her in disbelief.  
>"See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it." Bonnie walked into the living room.<br>"I listen." Caroline said as she looked back towards me and Elena. "When do I not listen?" I didn't answer her.

* * *

><p>I walked into the living room to Bonnie, who was sitting on the couch.<br>"If it's any consolation, I believe you." I said with a small smile. She gave me a smile as I sat down next to her. "Believe it or not, I've actually met some witches before."  
>"Really?" She asked with interest in her voice.<br>"Yeah. They haven't always got along with me but they never tried to kill me." I gave her a small smile.  
>"Why would they try to kill you?" I opened my mouth to say something but Caroline stepped into the room.<br>"I'll leave you two alone." I stood from the couch and walked back into the kitchen.

"Why would Emily be haunting Bonnie?" Elena asked me.  
>"Well it could be that the crystal was Emily's back in 1864 or it could be that Bonnie is a descent of hers. Possibly because Emily needs to channel through Bonnie to do some unfinished business." I explained to her.<br>"Is that even possible?" She asked. I couldn't help but give her a smile.  
>"There are a lot of things that can happen in my world Elena."<br>"Thanks for being here tonight." I nodded my head.  
>"You're welcome and if you ever want to talk about Stefan, I'd be more than welcome to help." She smiled at me.<p>

"Elena, Elizabeth you can come in now. We're done." Caroline yelled from the living room. I followed Elena into the living room. Bonnie and Caroline greeted us with smiles."There is just way too much drama in this room. So what do you guys wanna do?" Caroline looked between all of us. "I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance?"  
>"I don't think that's a good idea." I said to Caroline as she stood up from the couch.<br>"Come on. Let's summon some spirits." '_That's not such a good idea.' _I thought. "This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do." I looked at Bonnie, who shared the same look I had. Her expression changed as soon she looked at Elena.

* * *

><p>Elena gave into Caroline and we set up to do a séance. Bonnie and I didn't really want to do it, but apparently when it involves getting information from dead witches, there is really no choice.<p>

We were all sitting in a circle around some lit candles. Caroline suggested we all held hands, so I was holding hers and Elena's.  
>"What are we doing?" Bonnie asked.<br>"I don't know." Elena said. I held back the urge chuckle.  
>"Be quiet and concentrate." Caroline looked between me, Bonnie and Elena. "Close your eyes." I looked at Elena before closing my eyes. "Now take a deep breathe." We all took a deep breath. "Bonnie. Call to her."<br>"Emily you there?"  
>"That's one way to call a spirit." I opened my eyes and smirked. Bonnie opened her eyes. "Maybe try something more formal." I suggested. Bonnie slightly smiled before we both closed our eyes.<br>"Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen." After a moment of silence the flames of the candles flared up. Elena and Caroline's hands shot from mine in shock. They weren't used to the supernatural, but after 145 years of being supernatural I was pretty much used to it.  
>"Did that just..."<br>"Yeah, it just happened." Caroline said, interrupting Elena.  
>"It's just the air conditioning." Bonnie said, trying to find a reasonable explanation.<br>"Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her." Bonnie insisted.  
>"Emily if you're here," I said before anyone else got a chance ", show us another sign."<br>"See? It's not working." Bonnie said after a minute of nothing happening. All of a sudden the windows blew open. Elena and Caroline jumped back but Bonnie stood up. "I can't. I'm done." Bonnie threw the crystal down towards the candles. At that moment, the candles went out. "Get the light. Please get the light on." Bonnie said in a panic.  
>"Hold on." Elena said. "I got it." Elena turned on the lights and I looked at Bonnie.<br>"You guys, the necklace, it's gone." Elena stepped up to the candles before all four of us started looking for it.

Bonnie looked under the bed, Caroline and I looked by the desk, and Elena was looking all over the room.  
>"Okay, fun's over, Caroline." Elena said as she looked at Caroline. "You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back."<br>"What? Well, I didn't take it." Caroline said to Elena, sounding a little offended. I saw Elena look curiously into the hall.  
>"What happened?" I asked.<br>"I don't know. Nothing." Elena said to me. "Jeremy, are you home?" I stood for a moment to try to listen for any other heartbeats.  
>"No one else is here." I said to Elena, who was standing by her doorway looking into the hall.<br>"Guys." I turned to see Bonnie, who was slowly walking into the bathroom. Elena, Caroline and I looked at Bonnie just as the door to the bathroom shut. "You guys open the door. Help me." She screamed from in the bathroom.  
>"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena yelled as we tried to open the door. "What's going on?"<br>"Bonnie!" Caroline and I yelled at the same time.  
>"Try the other door." Elena yelled to Bonnie. "I'll check the other one."<br>"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Caroline yelled.  
>"Unlock the door!" Elena yelled. The three of us continued to yell to Bonnie to open up the door, but nothing happened. The lights started to flicker, which made me think something was happening. Elena came back into her room The lights and everything went back to normal, but I couldn't shake a feeling that nothing was what it seemed. The bathroom door opened, revealing Bonnie. Her hands were holding her face, which was down.<br>"What happened?" Elena asked worryingly. "Are you okay?" Bonnie slowly raised her head and looked at us.  
>"I'm fine." She said calmly.<br>"Unbelievable. You were totally faking it." Caroline said, but I didn't take my eyes off of Bonnie.  
>"Caroline. Come on." Elena tried to calm Caroline.<br>"No, you scared the hell out of me." Caroline walked away.  
>"Bonnie?" I asked, trying to get her attention.<br>"I'm fine." She calmly said. "Everything's fine." She started to walk out the bathroom. When she walked out she brushed past me and for a minute I thought something was different.

I looked at Elena before walking to the center of her room. Bonnie kept walking out with Caroline standing at the doorway.  
>"I can't believe I fell for it." Caroline said.<br>"Who said it was a trick?" I asked Caroline before turning my attention to Bonnie.  
>"Are you okay?" Elena asked Bonnie.<br>"I must go." She said before slowly making her way down the steps.  
>"She's leaving. I'm leaving." Caroline said as she looked between Bonnie and Elena.<br>"You guys can't leave." Elena said to the both of them.  
>"I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night." I rolled my eyes. There was no way that the witch stuff that has been happening is fake.<br>"Thank you for having me." Bonnie said, which made my attention turn back to her. "I'll take it from here."  
>"Where are you going?" I asked.<br>"Back to where it all began." Bonnie started to go back down the stairs. For a second my mind went over the events that just happened.  
>"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena said, trying to get her attention.<br>"Emily!" I said, which made her stop and turn towards us.  
>"I won't let him have it." She said to me and I knew what she meant. "It must be destroyed."<br>"Wait!" Elena said as we chased after her. When we got to the front door, it was locked. Elena couldn't get it open, which made me think Emily closed it with magic to give herself a head start. I look around, thinking that there should be another exit. There was a back door that I sped to and opened. Once I was outside I glanced back in before heading to where I was sure Emily was headed.

* * *

><p>I slowed to a walk when I saw Emily.<br>"Emily!" I yelled. She kept on walking. "Emily!" She stopped and turned around.  
>"I can't let your brother have it." She said to me.<br>"Then hide it somewhere he can't find it."  
>"He won't stop until he has it."<br>"Then why did you lie to him when you said Katherine was in the tomb?"  
>"At the time I thought she was. After you guys left Mystic Falls I found out the truth." I couldn't help but take a deep breath. "I won't let him have it."<br>"Then I'll just tell him." I said to Emily.  
>"You can't." I started feeling a sharp pain in my head. "He's protecting my descendants. Once he learns the truth, they are dead." I fell to the ground, clutching my head. "I'll make sure my own are safe before I let all the vampires run around free." The pain started to become overwhelming. I slowly started to fade before everything turned black.<p>

* * *

><p>I could feel myself coming back, my body feeling awake. The pain in my head was gone and everything around me was quite, all except for one heartbeat. I slowly started to open my eyes and began to see who was by me.<br>"Damon?" I slowly started to sit up.  
>"Here." He handed me a cup of blood. "You need it after what happened." I took it from him after positioning myself on the couch.<br>"What happened to Bonnie?" I asked before taking a sip.  
>"I tried to kill her but Saint Stefan saved her." I smiled a little.<br>"Good. She's my friend and you know what happens when my friends are in danger."  
>"You think the little witch will still be your friend after she finds out what you are?" Something just changed in me. I dropped the cup and held Damon against the wall, holding him by his neck.<br>"Let's get one thing clear Damon." I said to him. "You killed my best friend and almost killed another one of mine. You're not exactly on my good side right now. I suggest you leave Bonnie and my other friends alone or you're going to see my bad side. Understood."  
>"Yes." He said before I sped away.<p>

I went into my room and took a deep breath. I haven't been in the happiest mood since I found out Damon killed Lexi. I know I shouldn't let my emotions get the best of me but it happens. I love my brother regardless of what they do, but that doesn't mean I can't be mad at them. Instead of taking a shower to calm myself, I just flopped onto my bed and started to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Do you think we can get three reviews on this chapter before the next one is uploaded? Your feedback is important for future chapters.<br>~ When the story reaches the episode 'Bloodlines' which is mid-season for season one, the story is going to go on a little bit of a hiatus. I have another story that is also along the season one time line. With the hiatus it will give me time to catch up to this story and I will be able to write the chapters at the same time so it doesn't seem repetitive in my head.**

**~ One of Elizabeth's secrets is that she knows Katherine isn't in the tomb. She considers Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, and Matt her friends while Tyler is obviously her boyfriend.**

**~ What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Will Elizabeth decide to leave with Stefan? Will she have a run in with Logan Fell? Will Elizabeth and Bonnie be able to get along with each other? Please share your thoughts.**

**~ I will try to get the next chapter uploaded by 7/21/12.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	10. The Turning Point

**~ Here is chapter 10. The Turning Point. Almost halfway though season 1.  
><strong>**~ I'm trying to keep each episode in one chapter, which I think is working out pretty good so far. **

_xxTheChocolic14xx:I hope I will be able to do season 2 and 3 as well, but that depends on the number of reviews I get. I have some ideas and I really want to write them out._

s_torylover3: That's similar to what I had planned :)_

**~ The chapter is out a little later than I wanted, but at least I got it out.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

I laid on my bed just staring at the ceiling. Stefan told me that Elena had no choice but to tell Bonnie about us. Witches never really got along with vampires. There were only two that really got along with me in my 145 years of being a vampire. I let out a breath before slowly getting out of my bed. I wasn't going to let my thoughts keep me in bed all day.

I stepped into my shower and then the water flow over me. It was calming, just like it has always been for me.

* * *

><p>I walked downstairs with my backpack over my shoulders. I hoped to run into Bonnie at school so I can explain that I won't hurt her, that she's my friend. Usually I don't stay in one place long, but that was before Stefan wanted to get to know Elena. Mystic Falls is the place where I grew up here so it was actually nice to be back. Now that I was here I didn't want to leave. I had friends and a boyfriend. I wanted to stay here and at the moment there was really nothing that could make me leave.<p>

I walked in front of the living room and saw Damon staring out the window.  
>"Are you leaving?" I asked before putting my backpack on a chair.<br>"More than likely." He said without looking back.  
>"Any ideas where you'll go?" Stefan asked Damon as he walked into the room.<br>"I don't know. London, maybe." Damon said. "See some friends."  
>"You don't have any friends, Damon." I said.<br>"You're right Lizzy. I only have you two." He turned and faced me. "So, where WE going?" I rolled my eyes with a smile.  
>"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Stefan and Damon both looked at me. "I just started a life and I'm not going to walk away from it." Stefan gave me a small smile.<br>"So I guess since little sis is staying, it's just me and you Stef." I gave Stefan a small sad smile. "So, where are we going?" Damon asked Stefan.  
>"WE are not going anywhere." I gave Damon a '<em>You should have known that'<em> look as Stefan spoke. "I'm gonna live my life as far away from you as possible."  
>"You two should really learn how to get along." I said.<br>"The three of us are a team! We could travel the world together." '_That would be nice'_ I thought. We can try out for 'The Amazing race'."  
>"Or a triathlon, or we could try to travel the world in 80 days like the movies, or see penguins in Antarctica."<br>"Sis has the point." Damon said with a smirk. "The three of us should stick together."  
>"I know you don't like it, but I agree with him Stef." I said to Stefan. Stefan smiled at me before turning to Damon.<br>"Seriously, where are you going because you are not staying in this town." The doorbell rang, and made all of us turn our heads toward it.  
>"I'll get it if you two promise to behave." I said, looking between Stefan and Damon before walking towards the door. When I opened the door, I saw the sheriff standing there.<br>"I'm here to see Damon." She said to me.  
>"OK." I gave her a nod just seconds before I felt Damon walk up behind me.<br>"Sheriff, what a surprise!"  
>"Sorry to bother you but we need to talk." '<em>Could be serious.'<em> I thought.  
>"Come in." Damon said before he made some room for her to come in. After She was in front of us I gave Damon a '<em>What's the problem?'<em> look before closing the door. Damon and the sheriff made their way outside. I picked up my backpack and looked at Stefan.  
>"I'm gonna go to school while you can eavesdrop on their conversation." I said to him.<br>"Who said I was going to eavesdrop?" I couldn't help but give him an '_are you kidding look?'_.  
>"Just don't kill Damon." I said before leaving the house.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked into school and went straight to my locker. I don't really like school, but like I said to my brothers, I'm not going to walk away from a life I just started. Stefan was going to leave without really giving a try with Elena. I thought he should though. It would bug him for a long time if he didn't give her a chance to try and see what they could be. He's going to give up before he even tries.<p>

I heard footsteps coming towards me, which brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Tyler.  
>"Hey." He said to me.<br>"Hey." I said back before laying a kiss on his cheek. "I didn't see you yesterday."  
>"Yeah, I didn't feel too good." He leaned against the lockers as I pulled out my books for the first half of the day. "I wanted to ask you something." I just gave him a nod. "Why didn't you stay the other night on your birthday?" I knew what he meant without him going into details. I closed my locker and faced Tyler.<br>"Well, besides that it was my birthday and because you have to earn the over-nigher." '_With the way I am now.'_ I added in my head.  
>"I take that as a challenge." He smirked.<br>"You would." We started to walk down the hall together.

We turned the corner and I saw Bonnie and Elena.  
>"I'll see you later." I said to Tyler. "I have to talk to Bonnie."<br>"Okay." He gave me a small smile before I started walking towards them.

"Bonnie." I said as I walked up behind her. She tensed up a little. "How are you doing with everything?" I asked, knowing that Elena told her.  
>"I'm freaked out but I'm okay." She said.<br>"I honestly hope that we can still be friends." I said to her. She just gave me a small smile.  
>"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked me. "He said he was leaving town."<br>"Yeah." I said sadly. "Both him and Damon."  
>"But not you?" Elena asked.<br>"No. I just started a life here and I'm not going to walk away from it."  
>"I wish he felt the same." I gave Elena a sad smile.<br>"Like I said yesterday, he just has a thick head when it comes to starting relationships." I looked at Elena. "If you want it to give it a try, you have to make the first move." She gave me a small smile. "I'll see you later?" She gave me a nod before walking to my first class.

* * *

><p>After school I decided to hang out with Tyler and Matt. They were playing basketball outside of school. I decided to join in because it was a while since I last played the sport. They were actually surprised that I wanted to play with them, but they let me. I pretended to play like I didn't have actual skill in it, which wasn't too hard.<br>"So what's up with you and Forbes?" Tyler asked Matt.  
>"Nothings up." Matt answered, which I could tell was a slight lie from his voice.<br>"I saw you two in the hall today." Tyler said as he dribbled the ball. I was waiting for him to let his guard down so I could take it. "Don't even try to deny it, bro. You're tapping that." I let out a little chuckle.  
>"No, it's not like that."<br>"Never is." I said to Matt without taking my eyes off of Tyler. For a split second, Tyler was distracted so I went for the ball. It wasn't good for him because I quickly took the ball and shot it into the basket. "You just got beat by a girl." I said to Tyler.  
>"Yeah, but you're hot." Tyler said with a smile.<br>"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked him, pretending to be offended.  
>"Just that if a guy is beaten by a hot girl, it doesn't count." He smirked at me. I took a couple of steps closer to him.<br>"So, what you're saying is that I'm hot?" I asked with a smirk. "Because if you are..."  
>"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." He smirked at me.<br>"I'm going to leave before anything happens." Matt said.  
>"But you could also stay and watch Tyler get beat again." I turned to him, giving him a small smile.<br>"As much as I would love to see Ty get beaten by a girl, I have stuff to do so I'll see you later." I gave him a nod as he picked up his stuff and walked away.  
>"So, rematch?" I asked Tyler.<br>"You're on." He smirked before we started to play again.

* * *

><p>I walked into the house and was immediately found by Stefan.<br>"I saw you at school today." He said, which made me slightly confused.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked as I sat down my backpack. "I thought you and Damon were leaving. Unless you decided you can't leave your twin." I sent him a smile, which slowly disappeared when I saw a serious look on his face. "What's wrong?"<br>"Someone was found dead this morning." He said. "Killed by a vampire." My eyes widened. "I already asked Damon and just to be safe, I'm going to ask you. Did you kill anyone."  
>"No." I said calmly, trying not to be offended. "I haven't killed anyone since before the comet."<br>"That means Damon is right. There is another vampire in town."  
>"Unless you are in another Ripper mode and keeping it a secret from us." Stefan gave me a '<em>can you be serious?'<em> look. "What? It's a possibility. Although, it would probably be more bloody than it was."  
>"Damon is trying to find out who the other vampire is. I already told Elena that there is another vampire in town."<br>"I figure that you want to stay and make sure she's safe." He gave me a nod. "Just one piece of advice. Don't give up on a relationship with her before you even try." I started towards my room before he had a chance to say anything else. I wanted him to try with Elena, not run away from a possible relationship. From the past few months I could tell that they were good together. Stefan deserves to be happy after the crappy past he had.

* * *

><p>I walked in the school hall for the career night. It's not like I needed to plan my future or anything, but it never hurts to look at things I could dabble in. There was all sorts of different career booths. From broadcast journalism to cooking. Over the years I dabbled in almost everything. Except for acting and nursing. I didn't exactly like those, but I still thought about trying them.<p>

I started to walk past the comic book drawing booth and saw Tyler.  
>"Hey." I said as I walked up to him.<br>"Hey." He gave me a kiss on the cheek before putting his arm around my waist.  
>"I didn't know you drew." I said when I noticed his name at the bottom of the drawing in front of me.<br>"Yeah. I don't do it that often." He said to me.  
>"You're good."<br>"You think so?"  
>"Yeah. I've met a view people who draw pretty good. Everyone puts my drawings to shame."<br>"You draw to?" I gave him a nod.  
>"I haven't drawn for a long time." '<em>Since around the 1920's but who's keeping track?' <em>  
>"You should draw again." Tyler said, bringing me out of my thoughts.<br>"Really? Why?"  
>"Well, practice make perfect. I could give you a few pointers." I gave him a small smile.<br>"Anything to spend more time with me."  
>"Pretty much." We both lightly chuckled. He glanced to the side and then he looked back at me. "I'm gonna go look at a few other booths. See you later?" I nodded my head before he walked away.<p>

I turned my head back to his drawing. It was actually pretty good. Out the corner of my eye I could see Jeremy walk up next to me.  
>"What's up with you and Tyler?" He asked.<br>"He's my boyfriend." I said, wondering why Jeremy wanted to know.  
>"Why Tyler?" He asked, which made me wonder what he was up to. "The guy's a dick." I let out a chuckle.<br>"The same thing my brother said." I turned to Jeremy so I was facing him. "But you two don't really know what's underneath." I decided to walk away from him, so I wouldn't make anything worse.

* * *

><p>I was walking in the hall and bumped into someone.<br>"Long time no see." I looked up and saw him. Logan Fell. The man who tried to kill me  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked him calmly.<br>"You know, your brother asked me the same thing." He said to me. "In fact, why don't we just skip past all that. Who turned me Elizabeth? Give me the answer that I want. How can I turn into a day walker?" I hid a small smile. '_If he thinks he's going to get the answer, he's stupid.'_ I thought.  
>"Me and my brothers are the only ones I know of." I lied to him. The last thing we needed was a nooby vamp running around the streets of Mystic Falls.<br>"But you both are cagey on the how," He shifted his eyes ", which tells me that there is a way." I rolled my eyes. '_Younger vampires are so stupid.'_ I thought. "You know. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm quite the celebrity in this town. It would be very, very easy for me to expose you."  
>"Threats." I let out a small chuckle of amusement. "You wanna know how you can walk around in the sun?"<br>"I do." He moved like he was expecting an actual answer. I looked him straight in the eyes.  
>"You can't. Don't ever threaten me or my brothers again!" I stood for a second, secretly enjoying Logan's pissed off expression before walking behind him. If I had to take him down myself, I would.<p>

* * *

><p>I went outside, where no one could hear me talk. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed Damon's number.<br>"Where are you?" I asked, slightly worried about him.  
>"<em>At the house."<em>He said to me. "_Logan Fell is a vampire and when I find him again, I'm gonna destroy him limb by limb."_  
>"Sounds like fun." I said, mainly towards the destroying part. "What happened? Are you ok?"<br>"_No, I'm not ok! I was ambushed. I was shot. Now, I'm vengeful. Just got to find him."  
><em>"Looks like I'm one step ahead of you brother. He's here at the school."  
>"<em>You're kidding me? Why the hell is he there?" <em>Damon asked. _  
><em>"He's trying to blend, threatening us. You know, the same old vampire noob stuff."  
>"<em>Well, I'll be right there."<br>"_Just don't do anything stupid."  
>"<em>Have some faith in me sis."<em> He said before hanging up. I let out a sigh as I slipped my phone into my pocket. I turned back towards the school and decided to try and find Tyler.

* * *

><p>I walked around the school for fifteen minutes and couldn't find Tyler. That slightly worried me considering Logan is a vamp and doesn't know what that exactly means. I looked and eventually found Matt. '<em>He should know where Tyler is'<em> I thought.  
>"Hey Matt." I said as I walked up behind him.<br>"Hey Lizzy." I rolled my eyes with a smile. "Any that caught your eye yet?"  
>"A couple." I said. "I was wondering if you've seen Tyler."<br>"Yeah, I think he went home a little while ago."  
>"Oh. Well, thanks." I gave him a small smile before leaving the room.<p>

I decided to leave the school for the night. If Tyler was gone, he might be okay. If there was any trouble that my brothers needed help with, they would give me a call. I just wanted to go home, have a nice bubble bath and go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~ So, Elizabeth beat Tyler at basketball. I wanted a playful exchange between them because of everything that's been going on.<br>~ I'm not sure if Tyler will be in the next chapter, but I can saw that an old friend of Elizabeth's will show up. In the next chapter, Elizabeth also kind of yells at Damon because of what Stefan will have told her.****

**~ Do you think we can get at least 3 reviews on this chapter before the next time I update?**  
><strong>~ For those of you that want season 2, 3, and a possible season 4 for this story, Review, add to your alerts, favorite, and share with other to get more people to read this.?<strong>  
><strong>~ Please read my other stories as well.<strong>  
><strong>~ I will try and get 1.11 <em>'Bloodlines<em>' up before the end of next week. After that this story is going on a hiatus so I can catch up with one of my other stories that is along the season 1 timeline.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	11. Bloodlines

**~ Halfway through season 1! A total of 38 reviews on the first 10 chapters.  
>~ I had a lot of things planned for the chapter... but I ended up cutting most of it because I wanted to update and because it would have been what goes on in the show, and everybody knows all of that.<strong>

_Guest: I was going to have more Liz and Jer moments, but as for the love triangle there might be some hints towards one, but I didn't have one planned. If enough people want one, I might put it in... you'll just have to see. _

_MadiReinLoves1D: After posting this chapter I started to think about a possible Jer/Liz crush. They might spend more time together, especially when season 2 starts_**_._ **

**~ Elizabeth's friend appears, which if you know the episodes... you can probably guess who it is. Liz and Tyler have some moments and I also have to include Damon, Stefan and possibly even a little Jeremy.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

I stretched my arms out as I started to wake up. Even as a vampire I needed some extra things to wake me up in the morning. The next step would probably drink a blood bag or a couple of cups of coffee. It was something I was used to, but it always depended on what happened the night before. Last night I had a date, got threatened by a newbie vamp, and found out my brothers are leaving. I let out a sigh before sliding out my bed.

I walked down the stairs, not bothering to change my clothes. '_I'll change them later'_ I thought as I walked into the kitchen. My hands started to move on their own to make coffee. As I was making it, I noticed some cereal out the corner of my eye. '_Stefan's favorite cereal'_ I thought. A smirk appeared on my face as I was done setting up the coffee. '_Stefan said he was leaving town'_ I thought as I started to reach for the cereal. I ate some of the cereal straight out of the box before I decided it would be better in a bowl with milk. Eating Stefan's favorite cereal was a small thing that actually made me happy. I knew he was gone, but if he was here, he wouldn't let me have his cereal.

I stood, leaning against the island in the kitchen with the bowl of cereal in my hand. My eyes were on the coffee, watching it as it warmed up. It was boring, but I've always been a bit impatient when it comes to making a fresh pot of coffee. My bro's favorite cereal makes the time go slightly faster.

Fifteen minutes later I had an empty bowl and a full pot of coffee. I set the bowl down on the island so I could pour myself a cup of coffee. The smell of the coffee wafted up my nose and made me slightly more aware and awake. I took a sip of the before refilling the bowl with cereal and milk.

I decided to sit at the table so I wouldn't spill the coffee. There was something about eating Stefan's favorite cereal that made be feel a little rebellious, but it was not as good as it should feel. I started to hear some footsteps, which made me slightly worried. I turned my head to the hallway and saw Stefan standing there.  
>"Oh, Crap." I said in a whisper. "I thought you were gone." Then I noticed that I had the cereal box on the table. I took it and slowly hid it under the table. "I totally just didn't eat your favorite cereal." I said, trying to pretending like I wasn't hiding it.<br>"So this is what you do when you're alone?" Stefan asked before stepping in the room. "You eat people's favorite cereal?" I gave him a small smile.  
>"In my defence, I thought you left." I said as I brought the box back up on the top of the table. "Why are you still here?" I curiously asked.<br>"Elena."  
>"I thought she was why you were leaving." Stefan sat down across from me at the table.<br>"I was the reason I was leaving. I didn't want to risk her, but..." He looked away ", last night changed things." He looked up at me. "She said she loves me."  
>"About time." He gave me an '<em>are you kidding?'<em> look. "What? It's clear that the two of you were in love after the Comet." He gave me a small smile.  
>"I don't know if it's going to last."<br>"What happened?" I asked in a serious tone.  
>"She saw a picture of Katherine and now I can't get a hold of her."<br>"Maybe she has her phone off." I suggested.  
>"It rang too many times." Stefan let out a sigh. "I came downstairs to have something to eat before calling her again." He looked at me with a slightly accusing stare. I pushed the bowl of cereal towards him.<br>"Go ahead." I said. "I already had a bowl."  
>"You were going to have two bowls of my cereal?"<br>"I was going to have the whole box." I admitted. "If it wasn't for you and your love for Elena, I would have gotten away with it." I said with a smile. It slightly dropped when I saw his expression. "Don't worry. I'm sure Elena's fine." I gave him a small smile, trying to reassure him. I stood up and held the cup of coffee in my hand. "I'm going to take a shower, but let me know if you get a hold of her." He gave me a nod before I started to make my way upstairs.

When I got to my room, the cup was empty so I placed it on my desk before going towards my dresser. After a few minutes of shifting though, I picked out a pink tank top and black skinny jeans. I tossed them onto my bed before going into the bathroom. '_I hope Elena's okay'_ I thought.

* * *

><p>After I was done with my shower I went into the basement to grab a blood bag. When I grabbed it out of the freezer, I decided to stay downstairs. I knew how Stefan felt about me drinking human blood, but I wasn't going to change. If he wanted me to go with him to hunt some bunnies, I would go with him. He didn't need more to worry about right now. I let out a sigh, trying to release the worry I felt for Elena.<p>

When the bag was done, I tossed it in the garbage before walking upstairs.  
>"Elena's with Damon." Stefan said as I started to walk past the living room."<br>"How do you know?" I asked.  
>"I called her cell and Damon answered."<br>"Let me call him." I said before quickly pulling out my phone and dialing Damon. "He's going to get an earful." I said to Stefan before Damon answered.

"What the hell Damon?" I said, without giving him a chance to say anything.  
>"<em>And hello to you sis<em>." He casually said to me.  
>"What makes you think you could run off with Elena?" I asked, keeping in any madness I felt.<br>"_Saint Stefan talked to you._"  
>"Duh." I said with some annoyance. "What's wrong with you? Nevermind, don't answer that." I said a second later. "Bring Elena back right now." I said with a demanding tone.<br>"_I don't think she wants to come back right now._" I looked at Stefan after Damon spoke. He had a saddened expression on his face  
>"If you compelled her..."<br>"_Do you really think I would do that?_" Damon asked.  
>"Yeah."<br>"_Well I didn't and I won't. Tell Stef that I'll bring her back in one piece._"  
>"You bring her.." I didn't get a chance to finish because he hung up. "You hung up on me!" I said into the phone, even though he couldn't hear me. I pressed the 'end call button' before looking at Stefan. "He hung up on me"<br>"I'll give you a ride to school." Stefan said after a moment.  
>"Umm...okay." I said, unsure of what was going through his head.<br>"Bonnie will be at school and she'll be able to tell me if Elena's safe." I gave him a nod with a small smile.  
>"Damon will bring Elena back in one piece." I said with a small smile before putting my hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry." He gave me a nod before we went to school.<p>

* * *

><p>When Stefan and I got to the school, I went straight inside while he went to look for Bonnie. As I walked to my locker, I used my ears to try and listen so I could tell if Tyler was at school or not.<p>

Just as I got to my locker, my phone vibrated.  
>'<em>Turn around.'<em> It said, which made me turn around. There he was, standing in front of me. I gave him a small smile before we kissed.  
>"Good morning." I said to Tyler.<br>"Good morning." He gave me a smile before kissing me again. "Have any plans later?"  
>"Not really." I said. "Why?"<br>"We could hang out at the library, do some studying, and maybe..."  
>"Make out a little?" I asked, figuring out where he was going.<br>"Well, maybe." Tyler said with a smile.  
>"Sure, why not." I said before opening up my locker. Just because Stefan was going to spend his time worrying about Elena, doesn't mean I had to. I can't let worrying affect me that much.<p>

* * *

><p>After school, Tyler drove me to the library. I didn't need to study, considering I lived through some of what they were teaching. Some of what they are teaching people now is wrong, but if they want to feed them false information, that's their problem.<p>

Tyler and I held hands as we walked up the staircase of the library to the second floor. I haven't been in a library for a while, but being in one now reminded me of how many books people had access to. We walked to a table near the windows.  
>"Why don't you get settled." I suggested to Tyler as I put my backpack on a chair. "I'm going to look at some books."<br>"Don't take too long." He kissed me on the cheek. "Otherwise I'd have to come look for you."  
>"We wouldn't want that now would we?" I asked with a smile before walking away.<p>

I was curious to see what information they had from 1864. I couldn't help but want to see what they had from that year. When I got to the aisle, I saw two people I recognized. One was Elena's younger brother Jeremy and the other person I hadn't seen in about 20 years.  
>"Hey Jeremy." I said, which made him turn his attention to me.<br>"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
>"Hanging out with Tyler." I said before I saw the look on his face. "Nice to see you again Anna." I said, looking behind Jeremy.<br>"You two know each other?" He asked, glancing back towards  
>"Yeah." I said, answering him. "My dad knew her mom and we hung out before he died." It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the whole truth.<br>"How are you doing?" Anna asked.  
>"Fine."<br>"Your brothers?"  
>"Well Stefan is moral and Damon's..."<br>"...A dick." Jeremy said for me. I slightly smiled.  
>"Slightly a dick." I said to him. "I should probably get back to Tyler." I turned to Anna. "See you again?" I asked. She nodded her head before I walked away.<p>

I got back to Tyler, who had books over the table.  
>"Wow." I said before moving my backpack so I could sit down. "You got busy."<br>"I had to do something." Tyler said, looking up from the notebook in front of him.  
>"So being without me drives you to do boring things like studying?" I jokingly asked him. "I better not leave you alone."<br>"That's fine with me." He said with a smirk, which made me roll my eyes.  
>"Let's just get some work done." I gave him a small smile before pulling out a notebook.<p>

* * *

><p>After we got most of our work done, Tyler and I had gone to the Grill to eat. We spent the time talking and playing pool, which I let him win. I should have figured that when he won, he would have wanted to go to his house after, which we did.<p>

I didn't mind going with Tyler back to his house, mainly because Stefan was the one that drove me to school and Ty was the one to drive me to the library and school. We had gone up to his room, started kissing, and well... one thing lead to another.

I actually stayed the night, but left early in the morning. It was light out, but most of the people on the block were still sleeping. That let me use my vampire speed to get home.

When I got home, I plopped my backpack on a chair before I made my way to my room.  
>"So sis..." I turned to see Damon leaning against the wall "..did you get lucky?" I rolled my eyes at him.<br>"I'd think you would be able to tell." I said before he stepped towards me. "Where's Elena?"  
>"Upstairs with our moral brother." Damon said. "Which reminds me, you and her might need to talk later." I slightly brushed him off as I made my way to my room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ It's a little choppyish near the end, but it would have taken me longer to go into detail.<br>~ We all know as a 162 year old vampire, Elizabeth doesn't really need to study, but she is in high school. Being in High School, you do have homework. I was going to have her run into Anna at the library, so I gave her a reason to why she had to be there.**

**~ So, because this is the mid-way point for season 1, this story will be going on a bit of a hiatus. Mainly because then I can catch up to this point in time with the story. The other story, for those of you that don't know, is called '_Into the Darkness'. _It is a prequel to my longest story '_What's Hidden Underneath'_.**

**~ Please review and keep reviewing if you want to see this go into season 2, 3, and possibly 4.**

**R&R 'till the next update**

**~ I've been thinking about maybe writing a oneshot, but I don't know what to have it about. I want to try something that's not TVD, but something that the people following me would read. There is a poll on my profile with 31 different options, and you can chose up to 30. There are different TV Shows, Movies, and one or two books on the list. I've watched (or am watching) everything on the list at one point. The poll will also help when I want to write a story that is not TVD. I have some summaries of non-TVD stories on my profile... which are some of the options on the poll. I hope you check it out.**


	12. Unpleasentville

_****_****This is a late update, but you can blame that on me on buying the Sims 3: Supernatural expansion pack. I've let that distract me from typing...****

****~ I cut some of this chapter, but mainly so I could update. I hope you still like it.****

_xxTheChocoholic14xx: Elizabeth will meet Katherine again sooner than Klaus, but that doesn't mean that Klaus won't be in chapters before then. Klaus thinks he compelled her to forget that time in the 20's... so it will be interesting when they have scenes together (in present time) in season 2. And for Katherine and Elizabeth, let's just say that Elizabeth will get along with her a better than her brothers do._

****~This chapter is dedicated to my best friend who is semi-helping me with this story as well as a story I plan on posting next year.****

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

_I was walking down a grand staircase wearing a floor length emerald colored dress. My hair was in a ponytail, except my bangs were curled and down the side. Everybody was all gathered at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at me. My brothers were standing side by side. Rebecca was at Stefan's side and Elena was at Damon's side. I smiled at their happiness as I slowly made my way to the bottom of the stairs. _

_He stood at the bottom, staring at me as I came closer to him. I smiled as he held out his hand and I gently grabbed it with mine.  
>"You look lovely." He whispered to me as I stood by his side. I looked at everybody in front of us before smiling at him as he guided me to the ball room. <em>

_As we reached the middle of the room, everybody gathered around in pairs. He placed a hand on my waist and one on my shoulder before we started dancing.  
><em>"_You look beautiful." He whispered into my ear.  
><em>_"You don't look too bad yourself." I whispered into his ear. "Thank you." I said after a moment.  
><em>_"For what love?"  
><em>_"For giving me one of the best birthdays I've had so far."  
><em>_"Next year will be better."  
><em>_"How?"  
><em>_"We're going to Paris." I could feel my eyes lighting up as he leaned in to kiss me._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and realized that the dream ended. It was the first dream I had with him, both of my brothers, and Elena in it. I remember how happy Stefan and I were before the shooting in Gloria's. I remember watching Klaus compel Stefan and I remember him trying to compel me. Everything from the day was still crystal clear in my head. I shook my head, trying to push thoughts of that day out of my mind.<p>

It has been around sixteen days since Damon took Elena to Georgia. I know about that because Elena talked to me before she went back home that night. Elena started the conversation and I told her that she is the opposite of Katherine and could be someone that could be my best friend. It seemed to calm her a bit before she left. Stefan seemed to be slightly relieved that Elena finally found out that her and Katherine look alike, but at the same time he seemed worried. It was nothing that couldn't be solved.

I walked to my closet and picked out a pair of black jeans, a purple Tshirt, and a leather jacket before tossing it onto my bed. I went to my dresser and picked out a nice pair of silver hoop earrings and decided to finally change my necklace. It is what keeps me from burning in the sun, but there was one point that I was away from Stefan that I saved a witch's life. To repay me, she made me a daylight bracelet and ring. The necklace is really obvious and I've been practically wearing it since 1864. I thought it was time for a change, so I slipped on the bracelet before taking off my necklace. I placed it in a secret compartment and then went into my bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

><p>I walked to my locker to see Tyler already waiting for me.<br>"Hey." I said with a smile before I opened my locker.  
>"So, I was thinking the decade dance is tonight..." Tyler started.<br>"And you wanted me to come with you." I finished for him. "I would love to Ty." I gave him a peck on the cheek. "I would have to go anyway because my brother and Elena are going together."  
>"I can pick you up..."<br>"And if you do, we may never make it to the dance." He gave me a small smile. "I can carpool with Elena and my brother and meet you at the dance."  
>"There's no changing your mind?" I shook my head. "Then maybe, you should give me a little something to hold me over for the wait." I smirked at him, knowing what he meant. I laid my lips onto his, giving him a kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day went by pretty fast. Tyler and I had lunch together, which was nice. He made me happy, almost as happy as I was in the 20's. It's too early to tell if he could make me as happy as that one day, but I think that's because I kept having those dreams. I had to shake them off though. '<em>If he wanted to, he would have found me by now'<em> I thought. '_I can't keep thinking of him after being without him. I deserve to move on'_ I throughout the day. He had to get out of my head if I wanted my relationship with Tyler to progress.

* * *

><p>I was going through a box of clothing that I used to wear in the 50's. All my clothes were packed away, just because I didn't want to get rid of them. Everything was perfectly preserved, which meant I didn't have to go to the dance with old looking clothes. After about a half an hour, I finally picked out an outfit for the dance. I laid it out on my bed before taking a shower.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked through Elena's front door. Damon told me that she was attacked just as I was putting the finishing touches on my outfit. We hurried over to see Stefan sitting on the couch with Elena.<br>"How did he get in?" I asked as I closed the door behind me.  
>"He was invited in." Elena said without looking toward me as I walked around the couch and sat on the arm of a chair.<br>"He posed as a pizza delivery guy last night." Stefan added.  
>"Well, he gets points for that." I held back rolling my eyes at Damon. "Did he say what he wanted?"<br>"No." Elena said. "He was too busy trying to kill me."  
>"And you have no idea who this is?" Stefan asked both me and Damon. I shook my head.<br>"No." Stefan gave Damon a look like he didn't believe him. "Don't look at me like that. I told you we had company."  
>"You think there's more than one?"<br>"We don't know." I said to Elena, lying about seeing Anna at the library with Jeremy.  
>"He was invited in." Stefan said to me and Damon.<br>"Then we go get him tonight." I said, with more enthusiasm than I should have. "What?" I said to Stefan after earning an '_I can't believe you.'_ I let my eyes roll. "I've been wanting to kill something, now I get the chance." I explained. I wasn't going to kill any humans while the council was on alert and Stefan was being really moral.  
>"You up for it?" Damon asked Elena.<br>"What do I have to do?" Elena asked.  
>"Let Stefan take you to the dance." I said as I stood up. "We'll see who shows up and if he does, we lure him away from the dance and kill him."<br>"That's a bad idea." Stefan said.  
>"Till we get him, this house isn't safe." Damon said as he looked at Stefan. "For anyone who lives in it." He glanced at Elena. "It's worth a shot."<br>"I'll do it." Elena said, releasing a breath as she sat up straight. "I'll be with the three of you. I'll be safe." She said to Stefan as she held his hand.

* * *

><p>When we got to the dance, I told them I would look for anything suspicious. They told me they would let me know if they find the stalker before I started to look for Tyler.<p>

I skimmed the gym with my eyes, while at the same time using my ears to listen for Tyler. After a little bit, I found him in the middle of the gym.  
>"Hey." I said with a smile after walking behind him. He turned around and immediately and smiled.<br>"Hey." He said before pulling me in for a kiss. "Glad you could make it."  
>"Like I am going to miss dancing with you again." I smirked before I made him start to dance with me.<p>

* * *

><p>We were dancing for what seemed like hours. I wanted to show him some things I learned in the 50's, but I didn't want to risk anything. I was resting my head on Tyler's shoulder when I saw Damon signaling me that they found him.<br>"I have to go talk to my brother." I said to Tyler, kissing him on the cheek before following in the direction that Damon went.

I walked until I saw Damon standing in the cafeteria. He threw a broken broom handle to Stefan, who shoved it into the vampire.  
>"You start the fun without me?" I asked as I walked in. Elena and Damon looked at me before I sped to Stefan's side.<br>"Now you feel like talking?" Stefan asked.  
>"Screw you." The vampire said, in a slightly familiar voice.<br>"Wrong answer." I said as Stefan drove the broken handle deeper.  
>"Why are you doing this?"<br>"Cause it's fun." He said.  
>"What do you want with Elena?" Stefan asked.<br>"She looks like Katherine." I looked at him with slight confusion. '_He knows Katherine?'_ I asked myself.  
>"You knew Katherine?" Damon asked.<br>"Oh. You thought you were the only ones." He said. "You don't even remember me." I looked at him with slight confusion before I bent down in front of him.  
>"Noah?" I asked out loud when I got a good look at his face. "I didn't know you were a vampire."<br>"Nobody knew except for them." '_Anna and Katherine'_ I couldn't help but think. Katherine turned him and Anna is one of the only vampires I know that knows that Katherine isn't in the tomb.  
>"Tell me how to get in the tomb." Damon said as he bent down to make his face level with Noah's face.<br>"No." Noah said. I looked to Stefan, who stuck the handle deeper.  
>"The grimoire." Noah groaned.<br>"Where is it?" I asked before Stefan twisted the handle.  
>"Check the journal." He said as he looked between me and Damon. "The journal. Jonathan Gilbert's."<br>"Who else is working with you?" Stefan asked him before I heard a noise coming from the hall. I looked and saw Anna just before she sped away. '_They both want to get in there.'_ I thought before Damon spoke up.  
>"Who else is there?"<br>"No." Noah said. "You're gonna have to kill me." Damon looked at me and I nodded before I bent down next to Noah. I looked at him before my eyes went to the broken handle before I pulled it out and stuck in his heart and twisted it. Veins started to show on his body as he fell to the ground. When his body was completely grey and completely dead, I stood up next to Damon.

"What do we, how are you gonna find the others now?" Elena asked, trying to stay calm.  
>"He had to die." I said, giving her a nod.<br>"But..."  
>"Elena," Stefan said ", he's been invited in." She looked at Stefan for a moment before we all looked towards the hall. Stefan nodded to Damon. "Go, we've got this." He said before Damon made his way into the hall.<br>"Do I have to help or can I go join my boyfriend at the dance?" I asked Stefan.  
>"Go ahead." Stefan said.<br>"Good, because I don't like body disposal." I said with a small smile before leaving the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>I rejoined Tyler at the dance. We danced until he got tired and then we left. He drove me home, gave me a goodnight kiss before he left.<p>

I went up to my room and pulled out a box, that held my secrets. There was a drawing that I had in there, that I drew. When I knew no one was coming, I opened the box and pulled out the drawing. It was a drawing of Klaus, the way I remember him from the 20's. My finger rubbed against it before I put the box away. The drawing was still in my hand, but I decided to get rid of it. If he would have come back, he would have done that by now. I crumpled it up into a ball and tossed it into my garbage can. '_Out of sight out of mind'_ I thought before changing into pajamas and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~ As you can see, there is a little bit of both KlausElizabeth and Tyler/Elizabeth. I'm not sure if I have couple names for them, so that would be nice to see your ideas.**

**~ There are three things I want to ask you. One is _if_Elizabeth would take a little time away from Mystic Falls, should she bump into Klaus or Katherine? The other one is, when do you think Elizabeth should say 'I love you' to Tyler? Or should he be the first one to say it? The last thing is, do you think Liz should tell Tyler about her being a vampire before the point he finds out about them in the show?**

**~ In the timeline of the show, there are two days between the events of this chapter and the events of the next chapter. So that would make me be able to have a chapter where Elizabeth spends a day away from Mystic Falls, with the possibility of running into Klaus or Katherine. I will only make the chapter if there are enough people that want me to make it.**

**~ I will try to have the next chapter up within the next two weeks at the latest. I will try to update, '_Into the Darkness', 'Deep Within', _and '_The Other Hybrid'_ this week. I will do my best to keep updating, hopefully, Sims won't distract me. **

**R&R 'till the next update**


	13. New York

**~ I was going to update last week, but I got distracted and had slight writers block.  
>~ I ended up making this more of a filler chapter, which is basically Elizabeth shoppingskipping school.****  
><strong>

_susl: It's addicting for me because I like to create fairies._

_xxTheChocoholic14xx: Liz might know it's Klaus because of the way he'll look at her through Alaric's body. She won't say anything thought._

_storylover3: Liz won't tell her bros that she know Klaus, at least that's what I have planned so far._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

I opened my eyes, feeling okay. My mind bugged me while I slept, making it slightly hard to fall asleep. Klaus still lingered in my head, but I couldn't let him get to me. After 90 years he was still affecting me. 'I can't let him' I thought before thinking if my brother. Damon has spent the last 145 years trying to get Katherine. She didn't even bother looking for him, let alone tell him what she really felt. '_I can't be like that_' I can't spend my eternity wondering about him when there was time for him to find me.

"I need a break." I whispered to myself before I slid out of my bed. The sounds of Stefan and Elena were slightly distracting, so I tried to ignore them. That's a downside about having vampire hearing, I can hear anytime either of my brothers have sex.

I walked to my closet and opened it. I wanted to wear something that I haven't worn in a while, but at the same time wear something normal. Today was going to be one of those days where I took a break from everything and spend some time on my own. I just pulled out a strapless shirt and a short pair of jean shorts before tossing them on the bed and going into my bathroom.

* * *

><p>I walked into the kitchen just to grab a quick snack and saw Damon.<br>"Dressing like that for school sis?" He asked. "Your boyfriend will be all over you." I smiled a little as I pulled out a Monster energy drink.  
>"I'm skipping school today." I said before taking a sip. "I want to take a day off from all the tomb drama and besides, I want to go shopping."<br>"How how you going to get there?" I shrugged.  
>"I was just going to run. Maybe compel a few people to let me use their car to bring whatever I buy back."<br>"What about compelling people?" Stefan asked as he stood at the door way.  
>"Lizzy was just going to compel a few people to run around town without their clothes." I rolled my eyes at Damon.<br>"That's not at all what I was going to do." I said to Stefan, glancing at Damon. "I'm taking the day off."  
>"You have school today." I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at my twin.<br>"I have forever to regularly attend school if I really want." I said to Stefan. "Everybody needs a day off every now and then."  
>"Just come back in one piece." I gave a nod to Stefan before I walked out of the kitchen.<p>

The drink was still in my hand so I drank the rest of it as fast as I could. Although I was a vampire, energy drinks give me an energy boost. When I was done, I crushed the can and left it on the ground, hoping one of my brothers would toss it away later. I slid down my sunglasses over my eyes and just sped in a direction, away from Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>I ran until I was at the outskirts of New York city. New York is one of the best places for shopping, which is just what I need to do. I had a lot of clothes, but I needed to do something to get my mind off of Klaus. '<em>Hopefully today will change my mind'<em> I thought. It wasn't even noon in Mystic Falls, so I still had time to get back before tomorrow, if I wanted to.

* * *

><p>I walked down the street, through the crowds of humans. I stopped outside of a Claire's store. Some of the jewelry inside caught my eyes. Yes, I'm 162 years old, but I look 17. The least I could do is buy a few teenage jewelry and accessories.<p>

I walked in and went straight for the necklaces. There was some that were in the shape of letters. I looked at the one shaped in a 'E', 'S' and stopped when I saw the 'K'. A picture of Klaus flashed in my head, but I quickly shook it off. My hand reached for the 'E' necklace and held it in my hand before looking around.

I spent about fifteen minutes or longer in the store, I didn't really keep track. My phone started to ring when I was just getting in line.  
>"Hello?" I asked when I answered.<br>"_Elizabeth.'_ Damon said from the other end. "_Do you know where my credit card went?" _I couldn't help but smile.  
>"Why, do you need it?" I asked, pretending that I didn't know where it was<br>_"You know where it is, don't you?" _  
>"Yeah."<br>"_Where is it?"_  
>"In my pocket."<br>_"Why is it in your pocket?" _  
>"Well, you knew I was going shopping."<br>"_But I didn't say you could use my money." _  
>"Technically it's mine to." I said as I reached the register. "Call you later brother." I said before checking out. Before I had gone downstairs in the morning, I snuck into Damon's room and took one of his credit cards. I took the first one I found. It would have been easier to use my own money, but shopping is better when it's not your money.<p>

* * *

><p>After Claire's, I went to a couple of other stores before deciding to eat some food. Instead of going to an actual restaurant, I decided to go to McDonald's and eat outside. The breeze was nice and calming.<p>

I was just about to eat my Big Mac when my phone rang again.  
>"Hello?" I asked when I answered.<br>"_Hey."_ Tyler said. I couldn't help but slightly smile. "_I didn't see you at school today. Are you okay?"  
><em>"Yeah, I'm okay." I said as I ate a couple of fries. "I decided to skip school for the day." That's when I started to get a feeling that someone was watching me.  
>"<em>How come you didn't say anything?"<br>_"It was more of the 'live in the moment' type of thing. Besides, my brothers knew."  
>"<em>But not your boyfriend." <em>  
>"Aww, do you miss me?"<br>_"Maybe."  
>"<em>You soo miss me."  
><em>"Says who?"<br>_"Your girlfriend." I said with a smile, even though he couldn't see it.  
>"<em>Well, if my girlfriend says it, then it must be true."<br>"_It would be true even if I didn't say it. Hey, Ty? Can I call you later? I want to finish eating and do some more shopping."  
>"<em>Why can't I talk to you longer?"<br>_"Because the longer we talk, the less time I have for shopping and I was planning on stopping in Victoria's secret."  
>"<em>Get something in red."<em> He said before hanging up. I rolled my eyes with a smile. '_This is exactly what I needed.'_ I thought before remembering the feeling that I was being watched. I shrugged it off and began to eat the rest of my meal.

* * *

><p>I ended up at the bookstore a few hours after eating. After going to a few more stores, I had compelled a nice human to lend me her car. She was compelled to let me store my stuff in the car and to drive me back to Mystic Falls when I was done shopping. I wouldn't be able to run back with all the clothing and other things that I've bought.<p>

I had a cart, because I had hoped to but a lot of books. Sure, at the house I had a whole room for books, but I wanted to get some more modern books. I ended up going by the fantasy fiction just to see how vampires are portrayed in fiction. There is of course Twilight, which depicts us as sparkly and brooding. I had read part of the first book but was actually interested in reading the rest. All the twilight books went into the cart, even though I would probably only read the first book.

I quickly filled the cart with books. Most of them were supernatural theme. A couple books about magic, some about zombies, a few about vampires, but only one about werewolves. I also picked out a whole bunch of mystery books, some horror books, a few humor books, but stopped when I stepped in front of the drama's. From past experiences, drama books are usually couples staying together through thick and thin. Sometimes they were about a family that loses someone. I just stood in front of them and couldn't help but think. In those stories the couples would want the other person to be happy. '_It's not as easy as the books'_ I thought. After 162 years of existing, it's easy to tell that love isn't what they write about. You don't make a connection with someone then spend the rest of your life together. If the books were true, then I would have been with him for the past 90 years. Stefan and I would have both been with him.  
>"I thought today was supposed to make me forget." I wondered to myself out loud. '<em>I should put the focus into my relationship with Tyler<em>._ Maybe then I'll learn to forget him' _I let out a sigh.

I was on my way out of the bookstore when I saw someone. He looked the same as before, but in modern style clothing. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and counted to three. When I opened my eyes, he was still there. I pretended that I didn't see him by pulling out my phone. There was just some texts from my brothers. Damon warned me about maxing out his card and Stefan was just being his normal protective self. I replied to them and could still feel his eyes on me. I tried to ignore the feeling as I walked away.  
>"It's just coincidence." I said to myself out loud.<p>

I walked towards the car and put the book bags in the back seat. My eyes went to a store that made me remind me about the offer Tyler made me.  
>"Are you ready?" The woman I compelled asked.<br>"No, not yet." I said, not taking my eyes off of the store. "I'll be right back." I started to walk to the store.

* * *

><p>My head was resting against the window, as the human drove me home. I compelled her to drive non-stop until we were in front of my house. If we would have stopped... then I wouldn't make it back before the next party. My mind didn't think about Klaus, but I still couldn't sleep. I was going to put all the attention that was going towards Klaus towards Tyler. '<em>He's my boyfriend'<em> I thought '_Not Klaus'_ Tyler was in my present and that's what I should focus on.

* * *

><p>"We're here." The woman said. I squinted my eyes, realizing that I was starting to fall asleep.<br>"Thank you." I said as I sat up straighter. "Help me brings these inside." She nodded her head before I slowly got out the car.

I entered the house with two bags on each arm.  
>"Follow me." I said so the human knew what to do. We got to the stairs before I saw Damon walking down.<br>"About time you got back." He said.  
>"Well, I had to spend your money." I smirked. "I did sort of bring something for you." Almost on que, the woman walked up behind me.<br>"Stefan won't be too happy with you." I shrugged.  
>"It's not as bad as half the stuff he's done." He smirked. "She drove me back and is helping me bring all the stuff that I got up to my room." I walked up the stars, with the woman behind me.<br>"She smells..."  
>"Don't finish that Damon. Let me get all the stuff to my room before you even begin to think that."<p>

* * *

><p>I brought all my stuff to my room, with the help of the woman. All the stuff I brought stayed in the bags, just because I didn't feel like putting everything away at the moment.<br>"That's the last bag." She said.  
>"Thank you." I said before stepping up to her. "You will go to Damon and let him do whatever he wants to you." She nodded and walked out of the room. I quickly changed into black sweatpants and a white tank top before I laid in my bed. Even though I did sleep a little bit on the way back, I quickly fell asleep, which felt like the first time since I came back to Mystic Falls.<p>

* * *

><p><strong> If you don't completely remember Tyler's offer to Liz, then check back in chapter 10 or I just tell you in the next chapter, because I'm planning on putting them in scenes together in the next chapter. <strong>  
><strong> I was going to have a tiny conversation between her and Klaus in this chapter, but I ended up not writing it. I was also going to put a little bit of Katherine, but I doubt she would be in the same city as Klaus, that is until near the end of season 2.<br>**  
><strong> I know the next two episodes, they are trying to find out more information about how to open the tomb, but Elizabeth might not have too much to do with all of that. She will be with Tyler and might have a scene or two with Jeremy. If you want anything to happen in those chapters with Elizabeth, please share. I might be able to put in some of them in while putting in the stuff I have somewhat planned. <strong>

** Hopefully the next chapter will come by the end of next week. If it doesn't I will come out within a few days after season 4 starts :)  
><strong>

**R&R 'till the next update**


	14. Children Of The Damned

**~ I was going to post this chapter last week, but my muse for the story is getting low.  
>~ I know it's been almost a month since the last chapter... but hopefully for those that like Ezyler (The couple name for ElizabethTyler) should be happy with this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<br>**_

Elizabeth was laying in her bed, sleeping. Her mind was going over what would happen when Damon would find out the truth. She dreamed that he would go on a murder spree, maybe attack her when he finds out that she was keeping it a secret the whole time. Her mind only gave her one good outcome, which she knew would be impossible. It was that Damon wouldn't mind not finding Katherine in the tomb and he would act more human that he has been. She turned to her side, still sleeping.

Damon appeared at her doorway, looking at his sister. He could tell that something was troubling her, a little more than normal. She usually didn't take a shopping break unless something was really bothering her. Damon wanted to ask her about it, to comfort his sister, but he knew she wouldn't talk about it. It was clear to everyone that Damon got along better with his sister than he did Stefan. When Elizabeth turned to on her back, Damon decided to walk away so he could let his sister sleep.

Elizabeth wanted to sleep as long as she could. She wanted to regain some of her energy from her shopping trip. Her brain was starting to push away the thoughts of Klaus, although she knew that it might always be in the back of her mind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<br>**_  
>I was enjoying a nice dream, where I was laying on the beach, getting a tan.<br>"Rise and shine sleepyhead." I heard a Damon say as he sat on the edge of my bed.  
>"Let me sleep." I moaned, barely audible, even to my own ears.<br>"Come on Lizzy." He shook my leg, but I stayed still. "Lizzy." He shook my leg again, but I ignored it. After a few minutes, he walked away. I couldn't help but smirk when I knew he was gone.

When I heard footsteps come back into my room, I felt something cold being tossed onto me. I opened my eyes and saw Damon standing over me with an empty pail.  
>"What the hell Damon?!" I shot up in my bed, looking at everything that was wet.<br>"You didn't wake up." He said nonchalantly.  
>"And you know what happens when you wake me up, right?" I asked before getting off the bed and going after him. He dodged me with vampire speed, but I went after him. "Come give your little sister a hug." I yelled when I stopped at the balcony, looking down at the first floor. I heard a noise and I sped towards it, but found Stefan.<br>"What are you doing?" He asked, after I stepped away.  
>"Damon woke me up by pouring cold water on me and now I want to give him a hug." I said with a small smile.<br>"Don't break anything." He said.  
>"No promises." I said before speeding away.<p>

I stood by the alcohol in the living room.  
>"I'm going to drink from your favorite scotch." I said, trying to get Damon's attention. I grabbed a glass and started to pour some of his scotch in it. There was a sound behind me, so I turned around with the glass in my hand.<br>"No one, drinks my scotch." Damon said to me and I just smirked.  
>"No one wakes me up by tossing cold water on me." I took a sip from the glace before putting it down. I sped towards him and even though he dodged me, I caught him. My arms wrapped around him tight and I made sure that I got his shirt wet.<br>"Elizabeth." He moaned when I didn't let go of him after a few minutes.  
>"What are the magic words?" I asked with a smile, even though he couldn't see it. He let out a sigh.<br>"Please let me go."  
>"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "I was thinking more along the lines of 'I will never wake you up with cold water again.' and 'I love my sister.'"<br>"Fine." He said in frustration after a minute. "I love you sister."  
>"And?"<br>"And I will never wake you up with cold water again. Are you happy now?" I let go of him with a small smile.  
>"If you want to think so Damon." I smirked before speeding towards the glass of scotch. "I still got some of your scotch." I said before speeding up to my room.<p>

When I got to my room, I realized that there wasn't school so that meant I could do anything without getting yelled at by Stefan. '_What to do?'_ I asked myself as I walked to my closet. All the clothes that I brought were already put away, so I didn't have the bags laying around. I picked out a red tank top and jeans. The scotch glass was sitting on the table by my window, which was behind me. I drank the rest of it before going into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

><p>After I took a shower, I went to the grill. Stefan had called me and told me that he was going to send the day at Elena's to try and find Jonathan Gilbert's journal. He wanted me to help him, but I didn't want to. I knew what would happen when it would open and Damon wouldn't find Katherine. I didn't want to be a part of that. Damon might come to me after he finds out that Katherine was never in the tomb, but that's not something I wanted to worry about. Instead, my mind was on Tyler.<p>

As I sat in a far booth in the Grill, I thought of things that I could do with Tyler. I know the both of us play sports and have an interest in drawing.  
>"Liz?" A voice asked, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked up and saw Tyler.<br>"Hey." I said before sliding over, making room for him. He slid in and kissed me on the cheek.  
>"Any plans for the day?" He asked me and I just shrugged.<br>"Besides to finish my food, not really." I bit into my cheeseburger.  
>"Maybe the two of us can spend the day at my house." Tyler said as he took one of my fries. "My parents are going to be out all day."<br>"That actually sounds like a good idea. It would be nice with what happened this morning."  
>"What happened?"<br>"Damon woke me up by pouring a bucket  
>"What happened?"<br>"Damon woke me up by tossing a bucket of water on me. A tip for later, I don't like to be woken up early in the morning."  
>"I'll keep that in mind" Tyler slightly smiled. "So, did you get me anything on your shopping trip?"<br>"That depends on what you mean by for you." I smirked. "Why don't you come with me back to my house and I can show you what I got and then we can go to your house for the rest of the day."  
>"Sure."<p>

* * *

><p>When Tyler and I got to my house, no one was home. That was good because I know that Damon and Tyler don't get along. I had grabbed some of the stuff that Tyler wanted me to bring to his house and put in the backseat of his car before he drove to his house.<p>

We went to one of the extra rooms in his house and relaxed on the couch. I placed my bag on the floor as Tyler sat next to me. For a minute, we just sat there, holding hands. The next our lips were on to each other. I could tell that he was slowly moving his hand down my back. At first I didn't mind it, but then he got to the top of my jeans.  
>"Not on your couch." I whispered in his ear.<br>"Why not?" He asked, pulling away.  
>"What if your parents decide to come back early?" I asked. "I'd rather not be caught having sex with their son."<br>"But that's part of the fun." He smirked.  
>"That's a total guy thing to say." I said before moving away. "Why don't we just do something else?"<br>"Okay. I guess I'll go get my sketch pad and I can give you some tips."  
>"Alright master artist." I said with a smile as he left the room.<p>

When Tyler left, I let out a sigh before picking up my bag. Inside was a couple of sketch pads and a wide variety of different types of pencils. They were all from the last store that went to on my shopping trip. I didn't draw anything since the 20's, but maybe I could start again. It wasn't something I really thought of, but after 90 years... it was time.

* * *

><p>Tyler and I was sitting on his couch. We both had our legs held towards our own bodies, using them as mini-tables. I was drawing flowers and random scenes of nature, but I didn't know what Tyler was drawing.<br>"What are you drawing?" I asked.  
>"You have to wait until I'm done." He said before lifting his head up. "It's a surprise."<br>"I don't know if I like surprises." I said. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." I said, realizing after a minute that I was quoting Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire.  
>"Even if you show me yours, I'm still not showing you mine until I'm done."<br>"Party pooper." I said before looking back at my sketch pad. "Put a mustache here." I said out loud as I brought my pencil close to the paper. I slightly smiled, knowing that he might have thought that I was actually drawing a mustache. "Girly hair, big pointy ears..."  
>"Okay." Tyler said, which made me smirk.<br>"Yours first." I said before he reluctantly turned around his sketch pad. It was mainly just an outline of me. I turned my sketch pad around.  
>"You were going to draw a mustache on that?"<br>"No." I said before turning it back towards me. "I just wanted to see what you were drawing so..." I smirked. "I usually find a way to get what I want." Tyler smirked at me, which I found myself blushing at. I turned my attention back to my sketch pad, which was lacking some color.

* * *

><p>After it started to get dark, I told Tyler that I was going to go home. He offered to drive me home, but I wanted to walk. I started to slow down when I noticed a car pull up next to me.<br>"You should be careful at night." Damon said when I turned towards me.  
>"You're one to talk." I said.<br>"Hop in." He nudged his head towards the back seat. I was going to say no, but I decided to get in. I hopped over the door, not bothering to opened it. That's when I noticed something in his front seat.  
>"Is that..." I asked as he began driving. I reached onto the passenger seat and picked up the book. After looking at it and briefly skimming through, I figured out what it was. "This is Emily's Grimoire, isn't it?"<br>"Maybe." He said without turning his head back towards me.  
>"Where was it?" I asked, putting it next to me on the back seat.<br>"Buried with dear old dad."  
>"He always said he would take secrets with him to his grave."<br>"Except Saint Stefan and Elena found it before me." Damon glanced at me through the mirror. "He's upset with me."  
>"I don't want to know."<p>

It didn't take long for Damon to get to the house. I gave him the Grimoire and headed straight for my room. I tossed my bag onto my bed before getting ready to take a bubble bath.

After I soaked nice and long I got out and laid on my bed. I wasn't tired, so I decided to draw some more.

* * *

><p><strong>~ When I originally was writing this chapter, I almost got it confused with 'Fool Me Once', which is when they open the tomb. I remembered that this was a flashback episode while they looked for Emily's Grimore, that ended up being buried with the Salvatore's dad.<br>~ I know most of the chapter isn't anything that happens in the episode, but I ended up putting the Grimore part in the end.**

**~ This story is going to go on another hiatus, for more than one reason. One is that I want to try and finish my story 'Deep Within' before the end of the year. Another is that I want to work on my other season 1 story some more ('Into The Darkness'). The only other reason is that I'm running out low of muse for this story (like I mentioned before). **

**~ So, in 'Fool Me Once', we all know Damon's reaction when he doesn't find Katherine in the tomb. We see that he gets mad at Anna, but what do you think should happen when/if he finds out that Elizabeth knew Katherine was never in the tomb? I haven't really decided that, so that would be something to know when I get around to writing the next chapter.**

**~ More reviews equals better chapters and a strong possibility of sonner updates.  
><strong>**~ While waiting for the next chapter, please read my other stories.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	15. Fool Me Once

**~ I managed to get another chapter for this story up :)  
><strong>**~ There are some **Ezyler (Elizabeth/Tyler) scenes in this chapter with a tad bit of Elizabeth/Jeremy.****

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<br>**_

I stretched out my legs and heard something hit the ground. I opened my eyes and saw that my sketch pad was on the ground. My eyes looked at my bed, which was covered in drawings. '_I did all these?'_ I asked myself. They were mainly of places that I've been to over the years. There were a couple that caught my eye though. I took them out from under the drawing of New York so I could look at them. The first one was of me, Stefan and Damon as kids in 1864. I smiled at how happy I drew us. The picture underneath was of Stefan and Lexi on the statue of liberty. '_Those were the days'_ I thought before looking at the last picture that was in the pile. '_Why?'_ I asked myself when I saw who I drew. It was of Klaus and Rebecca in Gloria's back in 1920. I let out a sigh before folding it in half. I had hoped that by starting my relationship with Tyler, that I'd be able to forget about Klaus, or at least get that day out of my mind. The other drawings I kept flat as I put them all together before bending down for my sketch pad. I slipped most of them back into the sketch pad before getting off my bed to take a shower.

I had put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red shirt that I had gotten in New York. '_I should use Damon's credit card more often'_ I thought as I walked into the library.  
>"You better like this shirt." I said to Damon, who was sitting in a chair.<br>"Why?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the book he was reading.  
>"Because your credit card paid for it when I went to New York." I said as I poured some scotch into a glass. When he didn't say anything, I walked to his side and looked at what he was reading. "Why are you reading Emily's Grimoire?" I asked before taking a sip from my glass.<br>"Because it'll tell me how I can get into the tomb to get Katherine." Damon said without looking at me. '_Maybe I should tell him.'_ I thought right before Stefan came into the room.  
>"Anna took Elena." He said as he walked into the room.<br>"What?" I asked, not knowing that Anna had taken Elena.  
>"Yeah, I got that from your 600 voicemails." Damon said without looking up from the Grimoire.<br>"You knew?" I asked Damon. "Why would Anna need Elena?"  
>"She wants to get in the tomb to." Damon said to us.<br>"Damon, all night long, every single street in town, I've been searching." Stefan said as he sat on the couch, closer to Damon. "What if your blood hasn't passed out of her system?"  
>"Well at least you know you'll see her again." He momentarily looked up from the Grimoire at Stefan before looking back at it.<br>"Damon, please. What do you know?" Stefan asked. "You were with Anna, you must know where's she living. Just tell me where I can find her."  
>"Nope. You can go." Damon looked up again from the Grimoire. "Really."<br>"You know, all I can remember is hating you." Stefan said to Damon, which made me listen more. "There might have been a time when that was different, but to me your choices have erased anything good about you." '_That doesn't help me wanted to bring them together.'_ I thought as Stefan continued. "But see, I also know you have just as much reason to hate me. This all began with me. Katherine got taken away from you because of me. And I'm sorry."  
>"Apology accepted." Damon genuinely said to Stefan before I spoke up.<br>"It was really dad's fault." I took a sip from my glass. "If he didn't hate vampires so much, she wouldn't have gotten taken in the first place." I said to both Stefan and Damon. Stefan gave me an understanding look while I could tell that Damon was trying to stay neutral.  
>"Please, just tell me what you know." Stefan said after a few minutes towards Damon. "It's Elena, Damon. If you know something, tell me." Damon closed the Grimoire and stood up.<br>"I mean this sincerely, I hope Elena dies." Damon said to Stefan, which made me let out a sigh as he walked away.  
>"He just needs to get laid." I said, which made Stefan turn to me with disbelief on his face.<br>"And you shouldn't drink this early." He said before taking my glass.  
>"Gee, thanks." I said sarcastically. "I'll see what I can do with Damon." I said to Stefan, even though he didn't ask me to ask Damon.<p>

I caught up with Damon, who had gone into the living room.  
>"Will you tell me where Anna is?" I cautiously asked Damon. "I promise I won't tell Stefan."<br>"Nope." He said, which made me let out a sigh.  
>"Fine." I stepped towards the door, but looked back towards him. "If you change your mind, I'll be at the Grill." I said before walking out the house.<p>

If Damon did eventually tell me where Anna was, then hopefully I could get Elena and Bonnie out. Stefan would be thankful and I don't think Damon would care as long as he was able to get in the tomb. He still didn't know that Katherine wasn't in the tomb and that made me think that I should tell him. Damon might not believe me unless he saw that she wasn't in there with his own eyes. Although I was sort of friends with Katherine, I didn't agree with what she was doing, if I was in her situation, but I might have done the same thing.

* * *

><p>I walked into the Grill and saw Tyler playing pool.<br>"Practicing so I won't beat you next time?" I asked, which made him turn around.  
>"Just the girl I wanted to see." He said before kissing me. "There's a party tonight."<br>"Say no more." I said. "I like a good party." Tyler smiled.  
>"Good." He smirked at me as he put his arm around my waist. "The guy has ten kegs." His eyes looked behind me, which made me turn around.<br>"Are you going to the party tonight?" I decided to ask Matt, who was looking at me and Tyler.  
>"I don't know." He said as he picked up a couple of cups from a table.<br>"Two words, Ten kegs." I said to Matt.  
>"Do you know how much damage we could do with ten kegs?" Tyler asked him, trying to get him to consider going to the party. "Duke's got it all hooked up."<br>"Duke's a douche." Matt said.  
>"Yeah, a douche with ten kegs." Tyler said to Matt while keeping an arm around me. "Aka my new best friend." I chuckled and noticed that Jeremy did as well. I didn't even notice him until he chuckled.<br>"What's the problem, Gilbert?" Tyler asked as he took his arm from around my waist.  
>"Don't have one, Lockwood." Jeremy said without lifting his head from his book.<br>"Yeah, I didn't think so." Tyler said.  
>"Be nice Ty." I said, which made Tyler turn towards me. "That's Elena's brother and Elena is dating my brother."<br>"Do you ever get bored of it?" Matt asked Tyler.  
>"Of what?"<br>"Yourself." I looked at Ty, who watched Matt as he walked away. Jeremy slightly chuckled.  
>"Keep laughing, buddy." Tyler said before looking towards me. "I'll finish up here and beat you at a game of pool." I gave him a small smile before he walked around the table.<p>

While Tyler was occupied with practicing, I stepped walked closer to Jeremy.  
>"Don't mind Tyler." I said to him. "He's just a..."<br>"Douche." Jeremy said, glancing up at me.  
>"Maybe just a little." I quietly said, which made Jeremy chuckle. "Hey Care." I said when she walked up to the table.<br>"Hey Lizzie." She said with a smile.  
>"I don't like being called Lizzie." I said to her before looking at Tyler. "I better go give him some pointers so he can try to beat me at pool." I walked over to Tyler, who had failed on getting a ball into a pocket. "You're going to need more practice if you are going to ever have a chance of winning a game of pool with me."<br>"You could always go easy on me." Tyler suggested before giving me a kiss on the cheek.  
>"Where would be the fun in that?" I asked with a smirk before I let him finish practicing.<p>

* * *

><p>Tyler and I have been playing pool because he wanted to show off his skills. We were sitting at a table, taking a break.<br>"You keep losing." I said to him. "You should keep practicing."  
>"Or you could go easy on me." Tyler said before taking a sip of his soda.<br>"Not a chance." I said with a smirk before my phone vibrated. It was a text from Damon, telling me where Anna was. '_I promised I wouldn't tell Stefan'_ I thought. '_I'll get her out myself.'_ I looked up at Tyler. "My brothers need me for something."  
>"I was just getting used to losing." Tyler said, which made me smirk.<br>"Trust me, you will be losing be more games of pool if you don't practice more." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the Grill.

* * *

><p>I made my way to the address that Damon sent me, hoping that Elena was still there.<br>"_Witches don't have eternal life, right?"_ I heard a voice ask._ "So you guys can die."  
><em>"_Yep."_ I heard Bonnie said. '_Why is Bonnie there?'_ I asked myself. "_We can die."  
><em>"_That sucks."_ I burst into the room, which caused Elena and Bonnie to look at me with surprise on their face. The person who was talking was starting to burn, so I figured he was a vampire that couldn't walk in the sun. I quickly opened the curtains, letting more sunlight in the room before Elena and Bonnie hurried towards me.  
>"Elizabeth." Elena said when the two of them reached my side.<br>"Go outside." I said to them before they quickly got out of the room. I approached the vampire, who was cowering in the shadows. "When the sun goes down, leave town. If I ever see you again either me or my brothers will come after you." I said, threatening him before leaving. I left the door and curtains open so he couldn't go anywhere.

When I got outside, I got to Elena and Bonnie.  
>"Are you two okay?" I asked. They both nodded their heads.<br>"How did you know where to find us?" Bonnie asked.  
>"This morning I found out that Anna took you and I convinced Damon to give me the location where she was. I told him I wouldn't tell Stefan so I came to get you."<br>"Elena, Bonnie." The three of us looked to see Stefan coming towards us. "Are you guys okay?" He asked as Elena gave him a hug.  
>"Yeah." Elena said. "Elizabeth saved us."<br>"No need for thanks brother." I said to Stefan. "Just let me use your credit card on my next shopping trip and we'll be even." I looked at Bonnie and Elena before looking back at Stefan. "I have a party to get ready for." I said before speeding off.

* * *

><p>I changed into a red tank top and put on a leather jacket before going to the party. Everybody was already drinking and having a good time as I looked around for Tyler.<br>"Gotta save some for me." I said, which made Tyler turn around.  
>"I was wondering when you'd show up." He said as he handed me his cup.<br>"Well, if I didn't show up to a party like this you have permission to drag me here." I said before gulping down what was in his cup.  
>"You can drink." He said with some surprise in his voice.<br>"You haven't seen anything yet."  
>"Is that a challenge?"<br>"Depends, what's at stake?" I asked with a smirk.  
>"Depends on how drunk we get." Ty said, which made me smirk. He got a full cup and we refilled mine. "Ready... set... go." I started to chug as fast as I could.<br>"Done!" I said after I finished my cup.  
>"Damn girl." He said after finishing his cup. "Is there something you can't beat me at?" I smiled and kissed him.<br>"We'll just have to see." I smirked at him before getting our cups re-filled. "Let's get wasted."  
>"Now that sounds like a plan." Tyler smiled and we bumped our glasses together before drinking them.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I wanted to get one more chapter out before the end of 2012. I will do my best to try and do more frequent updates for this story in 2013, especially after I get to the end of my story '<em>Deep Within'<em>. I hope you check out my other stories, especially '_Changes Within_', which is along season 4 and also '_Becoming Reality_', which is about two fangirls being transported into the world of Vampire Diaries in the beginning of season 2.**

**~ I'm pretty sure I haven't asked this... but if I were to get Elizabeth and Jeremy together.. or at least hanging out more, what should their couple name be? We already have** Ezyler for Elizabeth/Tyler. I'm not going to ask about Elizabeth/Klaus, since we are only in season 1 right now and that won't really come into play later in season 2 and basically the entire season 3... possibly 4 if I stretch it, but it's too soon to tell. ****

**~ I wanted the chapter to be a little longer... but hopefully the next chapter will be a little longer than this one.**

**~ How many reviews can this chapter get before the next chapter? The more reviews, the sooner the chapter can come out in 2013.**

**~ Please check out my other stories to keep you entertained while waiting for the next chapter for this story :)**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	16. A Few Good Men

~** It's only been a month since the last chapter, but hopefully you guys don't mind. To me, it feels longer than that since I updated. That could be because I upload some of my other stories more often than this one.  
><strong>  
><strong><strong>~ I have a small flashback in this chapter and some mentions of Klaus.<strong>**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<br>**_  
>I rolled over in my bed and almost fell out. If I wasn't really tired, I would have chuckled at my own clumsiness. I had drank so much I was actually surprised I didn't spend the night at Tyler's. Last night was the most I drank since my 160th birthday. As I got out of my bed, I made sure I didn't stumble over anything and I made my way to my bathroom to take a shower.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked downstairs wearing a red tank top and a basic pair of jeans. I was going to go get a blood bag from the basement, but I heard something in the library. When I got in the room, I saw Damon feeding from some girls. '<em>I should have told him'<em> I thought because I knew that he was drinking from them because he found out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb.  
>"Hey sis." Damon said as he lifted. "Are you going to join me or are you going to pull a Stefan?" I smirked, knowing he was referring to Stefan's morals.<br>"Oh, you know I'm not like my twin." Damon gave me a small smile as I got closer to him. "But you know how I feel about drinking from the same sex." '_Even though I did the night Damon and I hunted together.'_ I thought to myself.  
>"I thought about that." He nodded towards the couch where a very attractive man sat. "He's all for you." I decided to sit next to him on the couch. If I wasn't dating Tyler, I would consider possibly dating the human in front of me. Tyler was the first person I've dated in almost a hundred years and the first person I liked since Klaus. I didn't want to do anything that I might regret later. I took a deep breath before biting into the person's neck.<br>"Noooo! Buzzkill Bob." Damon said when the music that was playing stopped. '_Stefan'_ I thought as I raised my head to see him.  
>"Can we talk?" Stefan asked Damon, but also to me.<br>"Sure." I said as I wiped blood from my mouth.  
>"Yeah." Damon said to Stefan as I stood from the couch.<br>"Without the tri-delts." Stefan said to him.  
>"Anything you have to say to me,you can say in front of them. They're really good at keeping secrets."<p>

After a little while Damon and I went off to the side to talk to Stefan.  
>"You're worried about me." Damon said to Stefan, but glanced at me. I was worried about him, but he's my big brother. I always worry about him. "That's nice. Don't be. There's no need. I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be? I spent the last 145 years with one goal: get into that tomb. I succeeded. Granted, Katherine wasn't in there to be rescued, but why dwell? You know, it's so liberating not having a master plan, because now I can do whatever the hell I want." Stefan looked at me before looking to Damon.<br>"That's kind of what I'm afraid of." He said to Damon.  
>"I'll keep it under control." I said as I patted Stefan's shoulder.<br>"Relax. I haven't killed anyone in...too long." Damon said more towards Stefan than to me.  
>"Those people?" Stefan nodded his head towards the girls and the guy that were now all sitting on the couch. .<br>"Will end up in their dorm with headaches, think they blacked out. Business as usual." '_At least he's not creating a path to us'_ I thought. I wasn't about to go anywhere when I had a boyfriend. "Predictable you didn't pull me over here for a pep talk. So drink up. Spill it, brother." Damon handed Stefan a bottle, but then I took it from Stefan and started to drink from it.  
>"There was a woman you may have known a few years back named Isobel in North Carolina at Duke." '<em>That name sound familiar'<em> I thought. '_Why does that name sound familiar'?  
><em>"You wanna discuss the women in my past right now?" Damon asked Stefan. "Seriously?"  
>"You killed her."<br>"What's your point?"  
>"I just just wanna know if you remember anything about her."<br>"Oh, it's like a needle in a haystack, Stefan." '_Damon can't think when he's drunk'  
><em>"Well, think hard. It's important."  
>"Nothing is important, not anymore." Damon whispered in Stefan's ear. "Great chat. I have to go and exploit some women in the name of grief, which I'm sure you understand."TTFN", said the tri-delt." Damon looked at me. "You can always join in again sis." Damons said before walking back to the girls.<br>"Stef, can I talk to you?" I asked, nodding my head towards the living room. He nodded his head and before we went towards the living room.

When Stefan and I were alone in the living room, I turned to him.  
>"I knew an Isobel." I said to him. "I'm not sure if it's the same one that you're talking about though."<br>"Isobel was Alaric's wife and could be Elena's mom." Stefan said.  
>"And you said that she lived in North Carolina?" He nodded his head. "I think I might have known her."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<br>**__  
>I stood in front of Isobel in her home. She came to me with the request of me turning her into a vampire.<br>"I'm not going to turn you." I said to her. I've spent over a hundred years as a vampire, only turned a handful of people. That was only when I was with Stefan and we were both in our ripper modes.  
>"Why not?" I took a deep breath and sped to her, holding her to the wall by her throat.<br>"Why would you want this?" I asked her with my vampire features showing. "Do you think you're ready for eternity as a vampire?" I let her go, regaining some control over my emotions. "I will not turn you so if you really want this, don't come back to me." I said before walking away from Isobel, leaving her alone in her house._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

><p>"So, she wanted you to turn her." Stefan said after I told him the story. I nodded my head. "How'd she even find you?"<br>"She said someone sent her." I told Stefan. "She didn't say who, but I refused to turn her."  
>"Why'd you choke her?" Stefan asked me and I shrugged.<br>"I was having a bad day. That's besides the point Stef. If Alaric's Isobel is the same one that found me, then Isobel could be a vampire."  
>"It has to be coincidence." Stefan said after thinking for a minute.<br>"Well, while you think about it, I'm going to Tyler's." I patted Stefan on the arm. "See you later brother." I said before walking out.  
>When the sun hit my face, I decided to walk to Tyler's. It would take me longer, but I haven't really walked in a while. I liked walking though, so I was okay with it.<p>

* * *

><p>Tyler and I spend the whole day at his house. While his parents were home, we played some video games but when they left, that was a different story. It was a good thing I was a vampire, otherwise I'd be worried about possibly having werewolf babies. After a while, Tyler and I decided to go to the Grill, mainly to eat a little.<br>"You are losing again." I whispered into Tyler's ear after getting a pool ball in a pocket.  
>"Not for long." He said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. I bent down to take my shot and I could feel his hands on my hips.<br>"That's cheating." I said, trying to focus on the ball and not his hands.  
>"I prefer to call it a strategy." He said before I shot a ball, but missed the pocket. "Which seems to work."<br>"I still call it cheating." I said before I kissed him. "You can cheat all you like and you're still going to lose." As he aimed, I gently brushed down his back with my hand.  
>"You're cheating."<br>"I prefer to call it using your own strategy against you." I said with a smile before kissing him on the cheek.  
>"Who's winning?" Stefan asked when he stepped up to us.<br>"Who do you think brother?" I asked with a smile. "I'm using my superior pool skills against my boyfriend." I patted Ty's back.  
>"Can we talk?" Stefan asked as he nodded his head to the side. I nodded my head before looking at Tyler.<br>"I'll go talk to my brother so you can have some time to come up with a better strategy." I said to Tyler before kissing him on the cheek and walking away with Stefan.

"What's up bro?" I asked, hoping to keep it casual.  
>"Alaric gave me a picture of Isobel." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled it out. "Is it the same Isobel you met?" He handed the picture to me.<br>"That's her." I said when I saw the picture. "This could be Elena's mom?"  
>"That is her mom." Stefan said, which made me look up to her. "Which means..."<br>"Damon." I finished for him, knowing that he was going there. "What are we ever going to do with our brother?"  
>"You could talk to him."<br>"Not with this Stefan." I said as I handed the picture back to him. "This is about your girlfriend's mom, so it's your problem. I refused to turn her, so I'm going back to my boyfriend." I patted his shoulder again. "Good luck." I said before returning to Tyler.

* * *

><p>After the first game of pool, I started to let Tyler have more of an edge. I still won, but it came close. He bragged that he was getting better and I let him think that, not telling him that I was letting him get that far. After we both started to get tired, he decided to be a gentlemen and drive me home. When I say that he decided to be a gentleman, I made him drive me home because Stefan and Damon left the Grill.<br>"Good night Tyler." I said before kissing him.  
>"Good night Lizzie." I just smiled at him before we kissed again. Tyler occasionally called me Lizzie, and even though I didn't like it, I didn't mind it when it came to him. "I'll see you later." He said as I got out the car. I watched him as he drove away, feeling lucky that I had a boyfriend like him.<p>

I walked into the house and could smell blood. I hurried and found Damon and Stefan in the library.  
>"What happened?" I asked as I got closer and I saw Alaric laying on the floor.<br>"What did you do?" Stefan asked before bending down next to Alaric.  
>"Do what?" Damon asked after taking a sip from his glass. "He attacked me."<br>"Damon." Stefan said with some disbelief.  
>"All I did was tell him the truth." Damon said like the situation was no big deal. "His wife didn't want him anymore. It's not my fault he couldn't handle it." I rolled my eyes.<br>"Like you've been handling Katherine?" I asked, knowing that I shouldn't have. '_I should have told him'_ I thought, knowing for the past 145 years, Katherine didn't want him. The whole time I knew and I never told them. I still haven't, though I'm thinking that I should.  
>"I'm handling it fine." Damon said to me before taking another sip from his glass. "You know what?" Damon asked Stefan. "Isobel came to me. She found me. And if she's related to Elena, that means she's related to Katherine. Maybe Katherine sent her to me."<br>"You have to stop looking." I said to Damon. "If Katherine wanted you, she would have looked for you." '_That's similar to what I told myself about Klaus'_ I couldn't help but think, momentarily looking back at when I started my relationship with Tyler. "Besides, she went to you because I refused to turn her."  
>"Can't be a coincidence Isobel sought me out." Damon said, obviously ignoring me. He drank the rest of his glass and stood up. "I'm assuming you'll take care of this." Damon pointed to Alaric before walking out.<p>

I let out a sigh and bent down next to Alaric.  
>"We you talking about that man?" Stefan asked me, which surprised me a little. I didn't tell Stefan about Klaus's name, but I did tell him I met a man in the 20's that I liked and that he left without saying anything.<br>"Yeah." I said in a whisper. "I've moved on and so should Damon." I said before Alaric gasped for air.  
>"What happened?" He asked me before looking towards Stefan. "What's going on?"<br>"You were just..." '_Dead'_ I thought for Stefan. "Did Damon turn you?"  
>"He wouldn't be up this quick." I said to Stefan.<br>"I went for him and then he stabbed me." Alaric said as he felt his chest, where Damon must have stabbed him.  
>"No, no, no. You must have vampire blood in your system." I rolled my eyes at Stefan. "Somebody slipped it to you."<br>"No." Alaric said. "It's... it's something else."  
>"Then how?" Stefan and I asked at the same time.<br>"Isobel." Alaric said in a whisper as he looked at the ring on his hand. "This ring protected me."  
>"That's impossible." Stefan said as he changed his sitting position.<br>"I know." Alaric said and I let out a sigh as I tried to look at the ring. '_There's something familiar about it'_ I thought.  
>"Well, good night guys." I said after a minute as I stood up. "I'm going to bed." I said before walking away. '<em>Alaric's alive, so nothing to worry about'<em> I thought as I reached the steps. For a minute, I thought about the 20's, but I pushed it away as I went to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I realized while writing this chapter, that seaon 1 is almost done! I can't believe it. For those of you that want me to continue (and I hope there is a lot), do you want me to continue season 2 under this story, or start a new story for season 2 with Elizabeth? What do you think will happen in the remaining seven episodes of season 1?<strong>

**~ Elizabeth dated George Lockwood when she was human (which is why she thought '_What is it about me that attracts the Lockwoods_?' back in the fourth chapter). Katherine had told her about the Lockwood's being wolves sometime after she was turned but before Elizabeth returned to Mystic Falls with Stefan. Hopefully that clears some things up if you had some questions.**

**~ If you want more flashbacks, let me know and what episodes you want me to put them in.  
>~ I will also try to have more frequent updates (like I said in the last chapter) but that all depends on the number of reviews and how it goes with my other current stories. <strong>

**~ I will be updating '_The Other Hybrid_', _'Deep Within_' and _'Changes Within_' later this week.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	17. There Goes The Neighborhood

**~ I know it's been awhile since the last chapter but I've been working on my season 4 story 'Changes Within' and my other current TVD stories (which are listed on my profile).**

**~ I was going to put more at the end of this chapter, but I wanted to get it posted because of how long I've been working on it.**

_Mimi81: If you like it, hopefully you will like a few of the things I roughly have planned for season 2 (:_

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

It felt like I had woken up early, which was strange for me after 145 years of being a vampire. I decided to go with it before sliding out of my bed. When I looked at my doorway, I noticed Damon standing at my doorway.  
>"Please tell me you weren't watching me sleep." I said to him and he just smirked.<br>"Steffy says you're late for school." He said, which made me confused. I looked for my phone and saw that the school day was going to start soon.  
>"Why didn't you guys wake me?" I asked, which made Damon chuckle. "What?"<br>"You're acting like a teenager." I rolled my eyes and threw my pillow at Damon, which he caught before it hit him.  
>"Last time I checked, I am a teenager."<br>"162 years old is not a teenager." I rolled my eyes again.  
>"Whatever. Just get out of my room before I throw my other pillow at you." He threw the pillow at me, which I dodged. "Better luck next time." I semi-yelled at him as he walked away. I just shook my head at Damon before going through my closet and dressers to find something to wear.<p>

* * *

><p>After I took a quick shower, I decided to drive to school. I would have gotten there faster if I ran, but people would be able to see me and with the vampire hating council out and trying to find vampires, that wouldn't have been a good idea. As I walked through the school, I quickly found Tyler.<br>"Hey." I said with a smile as I walked up next to him. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, which was returned. "Sorry I'm a little late."  
>"That doesn't matter." He said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "We still have some time before class starts."<br>"Good." I said with a small smile as I leaned in and placed my lips on his. "We can do some of that then." He gave me a smile before laying his lips onto mine. We walked together to our first class.

* * *

><p>After the first three classes, Tyler and I were by my locker. He was leaning against the locker, looking at me.<br>"I never really thought of you as the 'hanging around a girl all day' type." I said as I got some books out of my locker.  
>"I never had a girlfriend that I actually cared about." He said, which made me smile.<br>"I must be pretty special then." I said as I looked at him. He was going to say something, but then Caroline walked up besides him.  
>"What are you doing tonight?" She asked me and I looked at Tyler.<br>"I don't know." I looked back at Caroline. "We didn't really have plans."  
>"I was thinking you two could join me, Matt, Stefan and Elena on a group date."<br>"I don't do well in group dates." I honestly said to her.  
>"Come on Lizzy." She said and I took a deep breath, because I don't really like it when people call me Lizzy. "It's a friday, enjoy yourself."<br>"I enjoy myself pretty well when I'm not on a group date." I sent Tyler a knowing glance with a smirk.  
>"Okay, eww." I let out a chuckle at Caroline's response. "Dye your hair black and you could be Damon's twin."<br>"Don't let Stefan hear you say that." I looked at Tyler, wondering if he would actually want to go on a group date. "I'll text you."  
>"We'll see you tonight." She said with a small smile before walking away.<br>"Do you want to go?" I asked Tyler.  
>"And have another chance to beat you at pool?" He asked before he kissed me.<br>"I let you win."  
>"Sure you did." He said before kissing me some more.<br>"Come on Ty... we're at school." I said as I slightly pushed him away. "We'll have plenty of time later." He smiled before I finished getting the books I needed.

* * *

><p>I snuck out of school a little early because I wanted to get ready for the group date.<br>"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Damon asked as I got out of my car.  
>"I wanted to cut part of the day." I said with a shrug as the both of us started to walk into the house. I was about to go towards the stairs to my room, but Damon put his hand in front of me. He gave me a look like he knew someone was here. I used my senses and I could tell that there was others. Damon started to walk into the living room and I followed him just incase he would need back up.<br>"Hello Damon, Elizabeth." I knew it was Pearl because Anna was standing not too far away.  
>"Ever hear of knocking?" I asked her, not liking that our home was invaded.<br>"An invitation wasn't necessary. I'm surprised that no living person resides here." Pearl stood up from the couch and turned towards us. "Is it just you two and your brother?"  
>"Yeah. How do you keep out unwelcome vampires?" Anna asked and I looked at my brother and I knew what he was thinking.<br>"We kill them." I rushed towards Pearl first and she easily broke my wrist and pushed me towards the couch. When Damon rushed towards her, she did the same to him but she pushed him on the floor.  
>"Have a sit." She said to the both of us and I snapped my wrist back into place. "I was hoping we could have a word."<br>"Sure." Damon reluctantly said as he moved onto the couch next to me.

Anna took a few steps in the direction that Damon and I had came in while Pearl stood on front of us.  
>"We've taken up residence at a farmhouse just outside the town." Pearl said as she sat down and Anna turned towards us. "It'll suffice for now."<br>"All 25 vampires?" I asked.  
>"Not all, some." Pearl said to me and my brother. "I imagine that a few have already left town. Others are probably still in the woods or like us acclimating."<br>"How did they get out of the tomb?" Damon asked Anna.  
>"I think the witch screwed up that part of her hocus pocus." She said to us.<br>"I understand from Anna that the founding families still have a secret council?"  
>"And you're a part of it." Anna added to what Pearl asked.<br>"That's ridiculous." Damon said and I knew it was just because he didn't want to tell them.  
>"I've been in Mystic Falls since the comet, Damon. I'm up to speed." Anna said, which made us both look at her.<br>"And so am I." I looked at Pearl. "And now that you've infiltrated the council, I'll need to know everything they know. Starting with a listing names of all the council members and their families"  
>"And everyone you've supplied with vervain." Anna said, adding to what her mom said again.<br>"Yes, that will have to stop immediately." Pearl said.  
>"Like that will happen." I said with a scoff. I knew my brother and he wouldn't risk his spot on the council because it protected us from them.<br>"What exactly are you trying to achieve?" Damon asked Pearl.  
>"Mystic Falls is our home, Damon." Pearl said as she glanced at me. "They took that from us. Our land, our home. It's time we rebuild."<br>"What, are you crazy?" Damon asked her. "It was 1864. Wake up woman. The world has moved on."  
>"As a reward for your help I'm willing to give you what you want most." Pearl said to the both of us.<br>"I want nothing." Damon said, which made Pearl look at me.  
>"Neither do I." I said, not wanting to help their takeover of the town.<br>"Katherine..." Pearl confidently said to Damon before looking at me ".. and information about Klaus." '_How does she know about Klaus?'_ I couldn't help but ask while secretly trying to calm myself.  
>"I'm over him." I said, glancing at Anna. "Besides, no one knows where he is." I could tell that Damon glanced at me. "You wouldn't even know where Katherine would be. You've been under the ground for the last century and a half."<br>"Katherine and I were best friends long before we came to Mystic Falls." Pear said as she looked from me to Damon. "I know how she thinks, I know her patterns, I know where to find her and she knows how to find him." Pearl looked at me again.  
>"I no longer have any desire to see Katherine ever again." Damon said to Pearl. I was going to say something about Klaus, but I wasn't completely sure if I actually wanted to see him again or not.<br>"There's no way in hell we're gonna play the role of your little minions." I said before getting up, only to be pushed back onto the couch because of Pearl.  
>"I'm not asking for your help." Pearl said to the both of us before looking at Damon. "Finding Katherine was just a mere gesture of kindness and same goes for the information on Klaus." She said as she looked back to me. "The rest is non negotiable." She put her fingers in my eyes and I put my hands around her wrists, trying to pull her away. She hissed in pain a little and I knew it was because of the vervain in my system that I've been drinking in secret. I knew she was stronger than me, but I didn't want her to rip my eyes out... even though they would heal. I could hear Damon try to stop her, but I guessed that Anna held him against the couch, stopping him from stopping her mom. Pearl eventually took her fingers out of my eyes. I brought one of my hands up to my eyes while using the other one to hold me up. My eyes were already healing, but it would take a little longer than a normal wound, mainly because of the vervain. "I have four hundred years on you two." I knew that she was probably looking from me to Damon. "I'll rip you from limb to limb without even blinking and you know it. I'll be in touch."<p>

When Anna and Pearl left the house, Damon bent down next to me and put his hand on my back.  
>"Lizzy, are you okay?" He asked as he helped me onto the couch.<br>"If my eyes were healed, I'd roll them at you." I said without moving my hand from my face. "Can you get me a blood bag?" He didn't respond, but I could tell that he sped to get me one. "Stupid Pearl." I groaned as I moved so I was laying down. My eyes were in pain but I knew they were healing and I knew they would heal faster once I got some blood in me.  
>"Here." Damon said as he put what I knew was a blood bag in my hand.<br>"Don't tell Stefan what happened." I said as I blindly started to drink from it. As my eyes were healing, I kept them closed because I hoped they might heal faster that way.  
>"I'm not going to be the one to say his twin got her eyes torn out."<br>"You know, no matter how much you will deny it, you love Stefan. You don't want him to go after them."  
>"Just get your eyes healed." He said without leaving the room. "Is Klaus one of your old boyfriends?" He asked and I let out a small chuckle.<br>"Sort of." I honestly told him. "I met him in the 20's while we were in Chicago." '_Stefan doesn't even know his name'_ I thought. '_Damon knows more now'_. "He's older than us but I haven't seen him since then." I slowly moved into a sitting position and opened my eyes. "Katherine must have been spying on us and told Anna."  
>"Who told Pearl." Damon said and I nodded my head.<br>"Apparently." I let out a sigh. I took out my phone even though My eyes were still healing.  
>"Do you want to team up and take revenge?"<br>"Not right away. I have a date tonight." I decided to text Tyler, not wanting to go on a group date with my brother. '_Want to have dinner at my house instead of the group date?'_ I texted Tyler, hoping that he didn't want to go on a group date. "Maybe tomorrow." I said to Damon about the idea of revenge. "Now lets see if I can get to the kitchen without tripping." I said, trying to joke before making my way towards the kitchen.  
>'<em>And get you all to myself? Of course ~Ty'<em> When I was able to read his response, I smiled because that was part of my plan. The other part was to get drunk and I could do that at home without spending money or raising suspicion.

* * *

><p>I managed to make a decent meal for me and Tyler despite what Pearl did to my eyes. They were mostly healed by the time Tyler came over so he didn't ask any questions. The meal wasn't really anything fancy, just spaghetti, breadsticks and champagne. I think Tyler enjoyed himself and I was pretty sure it had nothing to do with both of us getting drunk.<p>

When we were done eating, but before we got drunk, we went up to my room. I knew that if Damon came home with someone to feed from, I didn't want Tyler to ask any questions and I didn't want to compel him again. The thoughts of possibly seeing Klaus again floated in my head, but I couldn't help but think of Tyler. Tyler was the first guy that I was taking a chance on since Klaus. I had to try and make it work even though Tyler didn't even know about me being a vampire. I tilted my head to the side to see Tyler passed out next to me. He was still human so he wasn't able to handle alcohol like I could. I looked at him with a small smile before giving into sleep with his arm around me.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I've been thinking about the title to this story. I know it's a bit late to debate about changing it, but I've been thinking that there could be a better for this story. Maybe when I get to season 2 (in about six chapters)... I could change the title to something more creative and original. What are your thoughts about that? I'm also thinking about keeping all seasons in this story, but what are your thoughts?<strong>  
><strong>~ I've decided that I will have Seasons 1 and 2 in this story and seasons 3 and 4 together in a different one (as a sequel). It made sense in my head because between seasons 2 and 3 there is a time jump but not between the others. Do you like that idea?<strong>

**~ I hope you check out the poll on my profile which will determine what my first non-TVD story will be about.**  
><strong>~ I hope you also check out my story 'Becoming Reality', which I would like to see more reviews on if you could check that out for me.<strong>

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	18. Let The Right One In

****~ I stayed up late just to make sure this chapter was posted... so hopefully there will be some review alerts by the time I wake up (:****

**~ I mention both Lexi and Klaus in this chapter :) I hope you'll like it. And you'll be able to see an angry/threatening Elizabeth.**  
><strong>~ I realized that when I posted the last chapter... that this story is over 1 year old (: Please review as a mini-celebration :)<strong>

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<br>**_  
><em>Elizabeth was sitting on the couch in her bedroom. Her head was on Tyler's shoulder as they watched a horror movie on her TV. She lifted her head to look at his face and saw that he was sleeping. A small smile appeared on her face before she kissed him on the cheek. As she moved back into her position, her eyes stopped at his neck. Elizabeth could see the vein on his neck. It was practically calling to her need from blood. She didn't want to feed from him, but the hunger inside her wanted it. She moved up and placed her lips on his neck, giving him it a kiss. When her lips touched his skin, she felt the beat of his heart pumping blood through his body. Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to get the hunger under control. She could feel his heart pumping through the vein that her lips were on, even though she tried to ignore it. Elizabeth told herself not to bite him, even though she could feel her fangs come down. She lifted her head and looked at Tyler's neck before losing all control and biting into it. He awakened at the pain and started to struggle, which made Elizabeth hold him down with all of her strength. She hungrily drank his blood until his pulse slowed to a stop.<em>

* * *

><p>Elizabeth shot up in her bed from what just went through her head. She looked next to her and saw Tyler sleeping beside her, still alive. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, knowing that what went through her head was just a dream.<br>"Tyler." She whispered in his ear. "Wake up." Elizabeth kissed his cheek before his eyes started to slowly open.  
>"Hey." He tiredly said with a smile before pulling her closer and kissing her on the lips.<br>"Tyler." She found herself whispering with a giggle. "My brothers can hear us."  
>"That didn't stop you last night." He whispered before kissing down her neck.<br>"But if Damon catches us I'll never hear the end of it." Elizabeth said in a whisper, not really wanting Tyler to stop.  
>"If they didn't want want us doing this, they would have stopped us last night." He said before she reluctantly pulled away. "The best cure of a hangover is sex." Tyler said with a smirk, which made Elizabeth slightly smile.<br>"That only works with people who have hangovers." She said as she sat on hips. "I don't have one."  
>"It's like you have superpowers." He jokingly said because he didn't know that Elizabeth was a vampire.<br>"And one of them is being irresistible." She said with a smile before leaning in and kissing him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<br>**_  
>After I made Tyler leave, I took a shower and put on some clothes before walking downstairs. I found out that Stefan and Damon were already up and in the library with Elena.<br>"We were attacked last night." Damon said when I entered the library. "Surprised you didn't hear it." He said with a smirk which meant he knew why.  
>"At least I'm getting some." I said to him with a smirk before I started to pour myself a glass of bourbon.<br>"I say we go to Pearl's, bust down the door, and annihilate the idiot that attacked us last night." Damon said as he put a wooden board over the broken window.  
>"Yeah. And then what?" Stefan asked Damon. "We turn to the rest of that house of vampires and say, '<em>Oops. Sorry?'<em> " Damon and I just shrugged our shoulders.  
>"We kill them to." I said before taking a sip from my glass.<br>"I can't believe you made a deal with her." Elena said to Damon.  
>"It was more like a helpful exchange of information. And it's not like I had a choice. She's... scary." Damon said and I rolled my eyes. "Besides, she's gonna help me get Katherine back."<br>"You can't be serious." I said as I walked around the couch. "After 145 years you're still going to go after her?" Damon didn't say anything as he sat down on a chair. "If she really wanted to be with you, she would have come and found you." I said, feeling that way about Klaus. Damon and I just stared at each other. I knew he wanted to mention the conversation between us and Pearl last night, but then Stefan would know that I had my eyes gouged out.  
>"Of course." Elena said with some snarkiness. "Damon gets what he wants, as usual. No matter who he hurts in the process."<br>"You don't have to be snarky about it." Damon said as he looked at her.  
>"I woke up this morning to learn that all the vampires have been released from the tomb. I've earned snarky." I found myself smirking at Elena as I took another sip from my glass.<br>"How long are you going to blame me for turning your birth mother into a vampire?"  
>"I'm not blaming you, Damon. I've accepted the fact that you're a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities."<br>"Ouch." Damon and I both said at the same time. I would have said something to defend Damon, but then Stefan spoke up.  
>"This isn't being very productive." Stefan said as he rubbed Elena's back. "We're gonna figure out a way to deal with Pearl and the vampires. Yeah?" He asked towards Damon.<br>"We just go in there and kill them all." I said, going along with Damon's idea. "That way they can't come after us again."  
>"Sis has the right idea." Damon said to Stefan as he stood up.<br>"It was your idea, just on a bigger scale." I said with a small devilish smile before taking another sip. He looked from me to Stefan and Elena before walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry." Elena said as she went into my brother's arms. "He just makes me so cranky."  
>"I know." Stefan said. "He makes everybody cranky."<br>"Not everyone." I said to my twin.  
>"So, what are we going to do?" Elena asked the both of us.<br>"The three of us will handle everything." I said before Elena pulled away from my brother.  
>"Well, what about me?" Elena asked the both of us. "I can't just sit here and do nothing."<br>"That's exactly what you're gonna do." I said before Stefan could say anything. "If anything would happen to you it would send Stefan into a spiral and without Lexi it'll be hard to bring him out of it." I honestly told her, knowing how Stefan could get. "Besides, we'll be perfectly fine." I gave her a small smile before walking out of the room and towards the basement for a blood bag.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch in my room with my sketch pad. The rate that I was drawing, I would have to get another one.<br>"You're drawing again?" Stefan asked, which made me lift my head. I saw him standing a few feet inside my room.  
>"Yeah." I said with a small smile. "Tyler got me back into it." Stefan slightly smiled at me as he stepped closer and looked over my shoulder. "I drew this for you the other day." I said before slipping out a picture that I drew of him and Lexi. He smiled when he looked at it.<br>"He seems to be good for you." He said and I couldn't help but smile.  
>"Yeah." I quietly said. "Can I talk to you about something?"<br>"Of course." He said before I moved my feet so he could sit down on the couch with me.  
>"I had this nightmare and it got me thinking... when do you think I should Tyler about everything?" I asked, mainly referring to me and my brothers being vampires.<br>"Are you serious about him?" My twin asked me. I gave him a small smile.  
>"He's the first one that I've taken a chance on in 90 years, so yeah." I looked down at my drawing. "He makes me happy." I quietly said. "I don't want to ruin it."<br>"You should be sure about it before you decide to tell him." I just gave him a small nod before he eventually stood from the couch. "I'm going hunting." He stood in front of me. "Want to join?"  
>"I think I might stay in today." I said with a small smile. "Besides, it's raining and somebody has to watch Damon." I said trying to joke, which made him slightly smile. "See you later twin." I said before he walked out of my room. I looked at my drawing and couldn't help but think of Tyler. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't be drawing. '<em>He's made an impact on in a short amount of time'<em> I couldn't help but think before continuing to work on the my drawing.

* * *

><p>I was reading one of the books I got on my shopping trip to New York when Damon came into my room.<br>"Have you heard from our brother?" He asked and I immediately became worried about Stefan.  
>"No." I said as I put the book down. "He told me he went out on a hunt but I didn't want to go with because it was raining." I stood from my bed and looked at Damon. "You think he could be with Elena?" I asked him as I took my phone and dialed Stefan. "No answer." I looked up at him. "Let's go." With no questions, we went to Elena's house.<p>

* * *

><p>I knocked on Elena's door while Damon waited in the car. He wanted to come with me, but we both knew that Elena liked me better.<br>"Elizabeth." She said with some surprise as I walked straight in.  
>"Is Stefan with you?" I asked her before trying to focus my hearing to try and hear him if he was.<br>"No." '_Shit'_ I thought. "Why? Something wrong?" Elena asked when she saw my expression.  
>"He went out in the woods on a hunt and didn't come back." I told her as simply as I could. "Damon and I can't get him on his phone. We figured he might be here with you." Elena quickly took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Stefan.<br>"It's going straight to voicemail." She said and I stopped myself from letting out a groan. "Where could he be?"  
>"'You're not going to like what me and Damon were thinking."<br>"What?" I let out a sigh, debating rather or not on telling her.  
>"We think that the tomb vampires got to him if he wasn't with you."<br>"Why would they go after him?"  
>"Because they want revenge." I said before walking towards the door.<br>"Wait." Elena said and I stopped. "I'm coming with you." She said before getting her coat and following me to Damon's car.

* * *

><p>Damon and I hurried to the farmhouse that Pearl said that they were staying at.<br>"Pearl! Open this damn door or I swear to God we'll bust through and rip your head off." I yelled after Damon and I both pounded on the door.  
>"Pearl's not home." I almost scowled at who answered the door. "Hmm. Beautiful weather. Not a ray of sun in the sky."<br>"Where's our brother?" Damon asked as I had to force myself not to blow up.  
>"Billy." Frederick said and stepped to the side. I couldn't help but let out a gasp when I saw Stefan being forced into the hallway. My surprise quickly went away and turned into anger when I saw how much pain he was in.<br>"You're dead." I said with my fangs showing. I rushed towards Frederick, but was stopped by an invisible wall.  
>"Whoa. I'm sorry. You haven't been invited in." I took a deep breath and momentary glanced at Stefan. "Miss Gibbons?" She stepped in the hall.<br>"Yes, Frederick, honey?" She asked in a polite tone.  
>"Never let these bad people in." He said to her and I just squinted my eyes at him in a threatening way, even though he couldn't see it.<br>"I'll never let them in." She looked at me and Damon before walking away. When Stefan groaned, I clenched my fists in anger.  
>"145 years left starving in a tomb, thanks to Katherine's infatuation with your brothers." Frederick said to me before I reluctantly took my eyes from my twin. "First few weeks, every single nerve in your body screams with fire. The kind of pain that can drive a person mad. Well... I thought your brother might want to get a taste of that before I killed him. Billy." Billy stabbed Stefan in the side with a stake and I punched the invisible wall that was stopping me and Damon from entering.<br>"I'm going to rip your head off." I venomously said towards Frederick, who just gave a small evil smile.  
>"You have a nice day." He said before closing the door in our face. I looked up at Damon and I could sort of tell what he was thinking.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon and I ran at human speed back to his car, where Elena was waiting for us.<br>"What happened?" She asked after getting out with an umbrella. "Where is he?"  
>"They have him." Damon said to her as we tried to get under the umbrella. "We can't get in."<br>"Why not?" Elena asked.  
>"Because the woman who owns the house is compelled to not let us in." I said, which made the three of us frustrated.<br>"I can get in." Elena said before trying to move behind us, but Damon and I stopped her.  
>"You're not going in there." I said, knowing what would happen if she even attempted.<br>"I'm going!" She said with determination.  
>"You're not going in there." Damon said, which made her stop<br>"Why are they doing this?" Elena worriedly asked us. "What do they want with him?"  
>"I told you earlier," I said to her ", revenge." I couldn't help but look back towards the farmhouse.<br>"We gotta do something." Elena said with worry in her voice.  
>"We know." I said when I looked back at her.<br>"We can't let them hurt him." The image of Billy sticking the stake in Stefan's side flashed in my mind. "We gotta get him out of there."  
>"I know." I could tell that Damon was trying to comfort her. "Elena, I know. But I don't know how to get him out." My mind started to go through the things we could do, but they all came back to one person.<br>"I think I know who could help." I said as I looked from Elena to Damon.

* * *

><p>I walked with Damon and Elena into the school, hoping to find Alaric. Stefan had told me that Alaric had weapons, so hopefully he could help get Stefan out.<br>"Well, don't you look... alive." Damon said from beside me as Alaric appeared in the hallway.  
>"You can't hurt me." Alaric said with confidence, but I could tell that he wasn't too brave.<br>"Oh, I can hurt you, all right." Damon said and I rolled my eyes. When he took a step forward, I put my arm in his way to stop him.  
>"We need your help." I said to Alaric just as Elena stepped into the hall. When he saw her a part of him changed and he decided to bring us into his classroom.<p>

Alaric sat at his desk while Damon and I leaned against the bookshelves near the windows.  
>"Stefan's in the house." Elena said after explaining what happened. "Damon and Elizabeth are vampires. They can't get in. We need you. I would go, but..."<br>"But your life is valuable." Damon said to Elena before looking at Alaric. "Yours, on the other hand is..."  
>"Your ring brings you brought you back to life." I said, trying to be nicer than Damon. "You could go in and even if you die, you'll come back. Elena on the other hand would die and not come back. You're our best bet in getting Stefan out of there."<br>"Mr. Saltzman. Please. It's Stefan." Elena practically begged Alaric.  
>"I'm sorry, Elena. But it's not my problem." Alaric said after a moment.<br>"Ass." I murmured, knowing only Damon could hear me.  
>"That's a shame. Because the woman in charge of the crowd can help you find your wife." Damon said as the two of us stopped leaning against the bookshelves.<br>"You're lying." Alaric said and I just shrugged.  
>"Even if he is, Stefan is our brother." I said as Damon and I stepped up next to Elena. "And if you don't want to help, fine. But if Stefan's dead by the time we get to him, I'm coming back for you and I'll make sure you stay dead." I said, trying to threaten him into helping. If he didn't want to help when we asked nicely, then maybe he would if he was threatened.<br>"And she's not fooling around." Damon said, knowing that I could get worse than him when it came to threats. "Come on Elena." Damon said before the three of us started to walk back towards the hallway.  
>"All right! Wait." I stopped at the sound of Alaric's voice. "I'll go." I smiled before turning around.<p>

* * *

><p>Alaric took out out some things and laid them in front of us on his desk.<br>"Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night." I said in amusement at the weapons in front of us.  
>"I have your brother to thank for that." Alaric said and I glanced at Damon.<br>"What are these?" Elena asked, pointing to something  
>"Those are tranquilizer darts filled with vervain." Alaric explained to us.<br>"Just get us in." Damon said to Alaric as he glanced at me. "We'll get Stefan out."  
>"That's your plan?" Elena asked with some disbelief. "You're just gonna take them all on yourselves?"<br>"I'll make sure he's stealthier than that." I said to Elena before Damon could say anything. Elena took a vervain dart and held it in her hand. "What are you doing?" I asked  
>"I'm going with you guys." Elena said like we were actually going to let her.<br>"No way." Damon and I said at the same time.  
>"You need me. I'll get in. You could distract them, and then I'll get Stefan out."<br>"You'll get yourself killed." I said, knowing how Stefan would act if it were to happen. "You're not going in there."  
>"I'm going." Elena said and I just rolled my eyes.<br>"So, when you get us in, get out as quickly as you can." Damon said to Alaric, but glanced at me. "We know how to sneak around where they can't hear us. You'll basically just be in the way."  
>"Damon, now is not the time to take things into your own hands." Elena said and I took a deep breath.<br>"This is exactly one of those times Elena." I said to her. "You go in there, you're going to get hurt. The three of us," I pointed to myself, to Damon and then to Alaric ", will be okay. Besides, if Stefan finds out that you tried to rescue him and then something happened to you... it wouldn't be a pretty sight."  
>"The closest you're getting to helping is driving the getaway car." Damon said to Elena."You're not going in the house."<br>"You can't stop me. It's Stefan we're talking about here. You don't understand." Elena said and I rolled my eyes, clearly not getting to her.  
>"Oh, I understand. I understand. He's the reason you live. His love lifts you up where you belong. I get it." Damon said to her.<br>"Can you just not joke around for 2 seconds?" Elena said and I took a deep breath.  
>"We can't protect you, Elena." I said to her.<br>"We don't know how many vampires there are in there." Damon added for me before snapping his fingers. "That's how long it takes you to get your head ripped off. We have to be able to get in and get out. We can't be distracted with your safety. Or this will end up a bloodbath that none of us walk away from...including Stefan. I know. I get it. I understand." Elena looked from Damon to me and it seemed like she finally got the hint, but I wasn't sure.  
>"If we're gonna go, let's go." Alaric said before wrapping the weapons up. I looked at Damon and gave him a nod before the three of us walked out, with Elena behind us.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon and I were waiting patiently outside the house, but I was getting impatient. My twin was in there and I didn't want him to die because the others hate him. I knew Damon was feeling the same way, which made me relieved when Alaric opened the door in front of us.<br>"Oh, I'm sorry." The woman said to Alaric after looking at us. "They aren't allowed in the house."  
>"I know that." Alaric said and I took a deep breath. "But you've gotta make an exception."<br>"Just get her out of the house." I said to Alaric and he rushed her out of the house.  
>"Miss Gibbons, tell me the truth. Are you married?" Damon asked<br>"No." She answered and I was getting hopeful.  
>"Parents, children, anyone else who lives on this property?" Damon asked as I kept my eyes looking inside.<br>"No. It's just me." She said and I smiled.  
>"Good." I said before Damon snapped her neck and the both of us stepped inside the house.<br>"You were supposed to compel her." Alaric said to Damon in a whisper.  
>"It doesn't work that way." I said in a whisper to him, not wanting to alert the other vampires.<br>"She is human." Alaric whispered to Damon.  
>"And we're not!" Damon said and I made sure I was ready to move at any second. "So, I don't care. Now, get out of here. And get rid of the body!" He pushed Alaric out of the house and gently closed the door so we wouldn't alert the other vampires in the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Damon and I hid for a little while, but I got impatient. I slowly snuck around the house, looking for Stefan while Damon hid before he started to fight the ones that attacked him. I needed to make sure Stefan was okay. As I carefully snuck down some stairs, I could hear someone's footsteps. I peeked around a corner and saw one of the vampires from the tomb. I stabbed him in the neck with a vervain dart, only to see Elena after I turned around.<br>"Are you insane?" I asked Elena, who didn't say anything. There was a scent that hit my nose and I turned my head away from Elena. "Stay close." I said before going in the direction I thought it came from. "Stefan." I said in a gasped when I opened a door to see him hanging from the ceiling. He looked up with pain and sadness in his eyes.  
>"Elena...You shouldn't be here..." He said when she cupped his face.<br>"She was supposed to stay in the car." I said, glaring at her as I was going behind him.  
>"Let's get you down." I said as I untied some ropes.<br>"There's vervain on the ropes." Stefan said and I just let out a sigh.  
>"Elena, hold him." I said and she looked at me with some confusion before I pulled the ropes. The vervain burned my skin a little, but I didn't hiss in pain. '<em>I should thank Katherine one of these days'<em> I thought, remembering that it was her idea that I start drinking it in the first place. Stefan groaned when he landed in Elena's arms. "All right get your clothes on." I said as Elena reached for his jacket. I stood by the vampire on the chair and took the stakes from his legs.  
>"Thank you." He said and I gave him a small smile. I hurried in front of Stefan and Elena to make sure that there were no other vampires.<br>"Can you get him in the car?" I asked while staying on alert.  
>"Yeah." Elena said to a nod as I looked at Stefan.<br>"All right, go."  
>"What about you?" She asked me with some concern in her voice.<br>"You rescue, I'll get Damon and distract the others." I said hoping that he was okay. She nodded her head as she walked past with Stefan in her arms. '_One brother okay.'_ I thought before going up the stairs that I came from.

* * *

><p>I slowly worked my way around the upstairs, trying to find Damon before being slammed against the wall. It was Frederick, which fueled my anger. I tried to rip his head off, but instead we sped against a different wall. He sped to I was against the wall again but I kicked him in between the legs, causing him to fall to the ground. I was about to bend down and pull out his heart, but two vampires got my arms, which allowed Fredrick time to get up. He kicked me a couple of times before Damon came to my rescue by staking one of the vampires that was holding me. I took the opportunity to stuck my hand in the other vampire's body and pulled out his heart. Alaric came into the hallway and looked at the dead vampires.<br>"I'm going after Frederick!" Damon said to Alaric before leaving me with him. I looked at Alaric, who handed me a vervain dart before we slowly started to go room to room.

* * *

><p>I stayed in front of Alaric, ready to strike at any second. We checked two rooms before he stopped to reload his gun. I heard a noise and when I looked, I saw that a vampire was biting down on Alaric. I quickly stabbed him with the vervain dart, which made him sink to the ground.<br>"You okay?" I asked Alaric and he just gave me a nod before Damon came back in.  
>"Frederick's gone." Damon said to us, which made me groan.<br>"Let's get out of here." Alaric said before the three of us started to walk towards the door.  
>"I'm gonna kill him." Damon said.<br>"I'm gonna kill him." I clarified for Damon before he opened the door. "Oh, no." I said when I noticed vampires coming towards the house.  
>"How many of those vervain darts do you have left?" Damon asked Alaric.<br>"One." Alaric said and I took a small step back towards the door.  
>"Not gonna be enough." Damon and I said at the same time before the three of us went back into the house.<p>

* * *

><p>I kept glancing at the door, making sure that the other vampires weren't coming after us. If they didn't, we would be able to get out safely, but if they did we were screwed.<br>"So, what you said to get me to do this, was that for real?" Alaric asked me.  
>"Yep." I said, not taking my eyes off the door. "I'll do anything for my brothers and if anything happens to them, I'm not someone to mess with."<br>"Stop." I heard Pearl's voice and I turned my head to the door behind me. "What's going on here?" I glanced at Damon, who was glancing at me just as the door opened. Pearl and Anna walked into the house to see the dead vampires on the floor. "What did you do?" Pearl asked as she looked at us.  
>"Us?" I asked, holding back a scoff.<br>"Your merry little band of vampires spent the day torturing our brother." Damon said for me.  
>"Trust me. The parties responsible for this will be dealt with." Pearl said without meeting our eyes.<br>"They will if I get my hands on them." I said and I noticed that Alaric glanced at me.  
>"Our little arrangement doesn't work unless you learn to control them." Damon said as he stepped closer to Pearl.<br>"This wasn't supposed to happen."  
>"Well, it did." I said as I stepped closer to Damon.<br>"If I had a good side...Not a way to get on it." Damon said to Pearl before we left with Alaric.

* * *

><p>I went with Stefan and Elena to the house while Damon had gone to the Grill with Alaric. Tyler had called me and told me that Vicki's body was found. I wanted to go to him, but he was at Matt's house and I wasn't invited in there so I told him I couldn't go because of family issues. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't completely the truth. A part of me felt bad about lying to him, but I couldn't tell him the truth... at least not at the moment.<p>

I couldn't help but worry about my brother, even though I was thinking about Tyler. I decided to check up on him, so I went to his room. When I got there I saw empty blood bags laying around and I knew what was going to happen. Stefan stopped drinking from the bag in his hands as I took a few steps closer to him.  
>"No, Stefan." I quietly said as he turned to see me looking at him. "Not now." I slowly bent down to his side and gave him a hug, even though it wouldn't help. '<em>Please let us get through this'<em> I thought as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I turned to see Damon standing at the doorway. He looked at Stefan with some concern in his eyes as I stayed next to my twin, hoping that it wouldn't get as bad as the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I wanted Liz to be very protective of her brothers... especially Stefan since he is her twin. I also had to make sure that there was some LizTyler scenes in this chapter... and there will be some in the next chapter (:**

**~ Better reviews makes better chapters.**  
><strong>~ This is the longest chapter for this story so far (: Please share your thoughts on what's happened in the season 1 events so far and how do you think season 1 will finish. (Season 2 will be in this same story, so thoughts about that are also welcome).<strong>  
><strong>~ The next episode was the episode that Tyler kisses Matt's mom which I don't want to have happen... but if it did it would create tension between Tyler and Liz. If I did make it happen... I have the idea where he would do something sort of big to make up for it even if she would still be pissed at him. What do you guys think? Keep that part in the chapter or take it out and make Ty and Liz happier than the other idea.<strong>

**~ I hope you can check out my other stories, especially 'The Other Hybrid' and 'You Can Never Forget' because they are in need of reviews in their newest chapters. The more reviews I get on each chapter, the faster the chapters come out. This goes for all of my current stories.  
>~ Please check out the poll on my profile to help decide my first non-TVD story. <strong>

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	19. Under Control

****~ Two updates in one week (: I think that's new for this story. Hopefully that will get this chapter more reviews than the last one (:****

_Sayomi-hime: Everybody's opinions are important to me (: Before you reviewed I was planning on having Kelly (Matt's mom) kiss Tyler just because I wanted to create some tension between Ty and Liz. Looking back at the episode after reading your review, I sort of figured out a way that Kelly and Ty won't kiss and I can still do part of what I had planned with the next chapter. I want to eventually have some tension between Ty and Liz... but the way that season 1 is going... there might not be any until season 2 starts... after Kat and Mason arrive in Mystic Falls._

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<br>**_  
>A few days have past since they found Vicki's body. I couldn't tell Tyler the truth and part of me was okay with that, but he deserved to know the truth. Jeremy deserved to know the truth to, but I knew Elena wouldn't want me to tell him. I woke up a little late, but I would still be early for school, so I decided to check up on Stefan.<p>

He had music playing pretty loud, which was unnecessary with our enhanced hearing.  
>"Could you turn it up a little bit? I can still hear myself think." I said, trying to joke a little.<br>"Sorry." Stefan said as he did some pull ups with one of the beams across his ceiling. I stepped up to his stereo and turned the music down.  
>"How are you doing?" I asked and he didn't answer. "Right, stupid question." I walked around his room, so I could get a better sight of him. "When are you going back to school?" I worriedly asked.<br>"Soon." He said before starting to do push-ups on his floor.  
>"Elena's worried about you." I said, hoping to get him to say something. "I'm worried to. I remember what happened the last time you had human blood Stef. It wasn't pretty."<br>"I'll be fine, it just takes a little bit of time." He said as he continued to do push-ups. I let out a sigh and bent down next to him.  
>"Yeah and we had Lexi to help. Now we don't..." I quietly said as I watched him "... I'll help you brother, all you have to do is ask."<br>"I'll be okay." He said, even though I didn't believe it.  
>"I could help you get back on the bunny diet or help you manage a human diet." He stopped the push-ups and just sat on the ground in front of me.<br>"I can't... not after the last time." He sadly said and I just let out a sigh.  
>"You're my brother and I love you, but sometimes you can be downright stubborn." I said with a small smile. "Maybe if you go on an animal hunt, you'll feel better and this time I'll go with you."<br>"No. You should go to school. Only one of us should be held up because of this." I gave him a small smile before giving him a hug.  
>"We'll get through this." I whispered before slowly standing up. "Don't let Damon get to you if he tries anything." I said before I turned his stereo back up and slowly left his room. Even though Stefan said that he was going to be okay, I knew better.<p>

* * *

><p>When I got to school, I was still worried about Stefan. I knew that he would try and go through this himself, even though I could help him. As I walked towards the school, I saw Jeremy sitting alone.<br>"Hey." I said as I sat next to him.  
>"Hey." He said, barely looking at me. "I didn't think I'd see you in the stoner pit." I let out a little chuckle.<br>"Well, I saw you sitting here alone and with the past couple of days...I wanted to see if you were okay." I said, because I saw Jeremy as a friend.  
>"I'm fine." He said, even though I didn't buy it.<br>"Well, your my friend and I just want to make sure." I said just before Tyler came and kissed me on the cheek. "Hey." I said with a small smile as he sat next to us. I noticed that he was smoking a joint and I looked at him with a small frown... even though I've done worse. He held it to me and I was hesitant at first, but I knew it wouldn't harm me, so I took it.  
>"They say she OD'd." Tyler said and I knew he was automatically talking about Vicki. I knew I couldn't say anything without telling him about me.<br>"That's what I don't get, she was doing okay." Jeremy said and I couldn't help but be a little suspicious.  
>"Apparently not." Tyler said as I handed him the joint.<br>"How did she end up buried in the woods?" Jeremy asked, almost like he knew. "That's what I don't understand."  
>"Maybe she was with someone that wanted to get rid of her." I offered, even though I wanted to tell them the truth.<br>"Maybe she saw something and…" Tyler grew silent and I put my hand on his knee, knowing how he must have felt. "Hell man, I don't know." I put my hand on Tyler's arm, knowing that he cared for her... even if he wouldn't admit it.

* * *

><p>The school day went sort of slow. Most of the people were quietly talking about Vicki, which I ignored. Throughout the day, I couldn't help but keep thinking about when I should tell Tyler the truth. He was the first guy that I actually started to take a chance on since the 20's. It felt good.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Elena invited me over because I knew she was worried about Stefan. I knocked on her front door and she opened it with a relieved look on her face.<br>"Oh good you're here." I gave her a small smile as I stepped into her house. I couldn't help but look at Jeremy, who was sitting in the kitchen eating cereal. He looked up and our eyes connected for a moment before I followed Elena up to her room. The first thing that I noticed that a lamp of hers was broken on a chair.  
>"What happened here?" I asked as I pointed to the lamp.<br>"Uh… nothing." Elena said and I could tell that she was lying.  
>"He's losing control, isn't he?" I asked her, but she didn't say anything.<br>"I'm worried about Stefan." Elena said as she leaned against her desk. "He says that everything's okay but he's clearly struggling." I let out a sigh, thinking about the last time Stefan had trouble. "How long is it gonna take before he goes back to normal?"  
>"The last time he had trouble with human blood, it took him 50 years to get off of it and that was with Lexi's help." I honestly told her. There was a second when I considered lying, but I knew that it would be better if I told her the truth. "I wasn't really there to help though." I tried to shake the memories before I spoke again. "But this time with you and even Damon helping, I don't think it'll take him longer than a week or two maybe a little longer. We just have to make sure he doesn't kill anyone."<br>"He's not himself." Elena worryingly said to me.  
>"He is." I said, which made Elena surprised. "He's just struggling because he cares about you and doesn't want to hurt you. And not to mention we can't have the council find out about us." Elena looked down at the ground with some disappointment in her eyes. "Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with the Founder's Council?" I asked, hoping that I could distract her from her worrying about Stefan.<br>"What?" She asked with surprised when she looked at me from the floor.  
>"Damon said he saw him at the council meeting yesterday."<br>"Perfect, we'll just add it to the growing list of how everything is falling apart."  
>"Nothing is falling apart 'Lena. Stefan's just having some control issues... it'll pass." I gave her a small smile. "How's Jeremy doing?" I asked, which made Elena give me a small smile.<br>"He's doing okay." I just gave her a small smile.  
>"I should check on Stefan." I said after a few moments. Elena just gave me a nod before I left.<p>

* * *

><p>When I got home, I noticed that Stefan was starting to drink. I wanted to talk to him, but I just stayed away and watched him. I knew that Stefan's problem with human blood would pass and he would go back to feeding from animals but I couldn't help but be worried about my brother. Even though he didn't say anything, I knew Damon was worried to.<p>

The three of us walked towards the Tyer's house when we stopped in front of the doorway.  
>"Oh god! I shouldn't be here." Stefan said, which made me glance at him.<br>"Don't be such a downer brother." I said with some humor before we started to walk in.  
>"It's a party for the founding families." Damon said once we were inside. "That would be us. That would be rude to skip it."<br>"I really liked you a whole lot better when you hated everybody." Stefan said to Damon as I looked around for Tyler.  
>"Oh I still do. I just love that they love me." Damon said, which made me and Stefan chuckle.<br>"How are you feeling?" I asked Stefan as I looked at him.  
>"I'm good, I'm fine." Stefan said, but I didn't buy it.<br>"No cravings?" Damon asked and I hoped that he wasn't trying to temp Stefan. "No urges? Is that whiskey you've been drinking all day doing its job?" Stefan chuckled and I only knew it was because of the whiskey in his system. "We are who we are Stefan. Nothing's gonna change that."  
>"Nothing will make you happier to just see me give in uh Damon?" Stefan asked.<br>"Whatever, it's inevitable."  
>"Well, I'm gonna find Elena." Stefan said before he started to walk away from us.<br>"Don't embarrass us young man!" Damon said and I laughed.  
>"Like he would be the one to embarrass us?" I asked Damon.<br>"And what's that supposed to mean?" Damon asked me and I just smirked.  
>"You know what." I said with a smile. "I'm off to find my boyfriend." I said before I started to walk away.<br>"Don't embarrass me either." He said and I just rolled my eyes with a smile.

* * *

><p>I was looking for Tyler and when I saw him coming out of a room, I smiled.<br>"Hey." I said with a small smile as I walked up to him.  
>"Hey." He said before kissing me on the cheek. "Come with me." He said and I didn't question it because I didn't know what he had planned.<br>"Check it out!" Tyler said as he pulled a bottle out from his jacket and showed Matt, who was in the room that Tyler brought me into.  
>"Your dad is going to beat you down if he catches you." Matt warned as Ty opened the bottle.<br>"Yeah. Let him try." Tyler said, which made me smile.  
>"Screw it." Matt took the bottle from Tyler and took a gulp. I couldn't help but look back towards the door, to make sure Tyler's dad wasn't going to come in.<br>"Don't forget to share." I said rather quietly so we wouldn't get caught. I took the bottle from Matt and took a gulp of my own. Tyler put his arm around my waist before taking the bottle from my hand before drinking from it.

* * *

><p>After we finished the bottle, the three of us went to dance. Matt danced with Elena while I was dancing with Tyler. We were actually having fun and I think for the first time since I got back to Mystic Falls, I forgot about what I was. It was a good feeling, even when I saw Stefan dancing. I knew he was trying to control the cravings by drinking, but he looked happy. Tyler and I got apart from each other, which made Stefan catch my arm.<br>"Dance with your drunk brother." He said, which made me smile before we started dancing. We danced for a few minutes and it was fun until I landed back into Tyler's arms. Tyler and I just smiled at each other before we started dancing again.

* * *

><p>Tyler left to go to the bathroom and I decided to look around when I saw Jeremy sitting alone.<br>"Jeremy? Hey, why aren't you enjoying the dancing?" I asked as I sat down next to him.  
>"I don't feel like dancing." He said as he looked at the flame from the small fireplace in front of us.<br>"You can't sulk in here by yourself." When he didn't say anything, I figured that he was thinking about Vicki. "I know you cared about Vicki."  
>"No one is trying to figure out what happened to her." He said as he looked at me. "They all want to believe that she OD'D."<br>"That's what they say happened." I said.  
>"Is that what you believe?" I stopped myself from even opening my mouth. Jeremy could tell by my expression that I didn't believe it. I didn't believe it because I knew different.<br>"What do you think happened?" I decided to ask him.  
>"I think somebody killed her and buried her body and I don't think we should write it off just 'cause it's easy." I looked at the fire before looking at the door to make sure no one was coming.<br>"Don't let this get back to Stefan or Elena, but maybe sometimes the truth is worse than a lie." I said when I turned to Jeremy. There was something in his expression, but I couldn't tell what it was.  
>"The truth is the only thing that's gonna help people to move on." Jeremy said and I gave him a small nod.<br>"You're right," I said and Jeremy looked slightly relieved ", but if what they say isn't the truth... maybe they have a good reason for hiding it."  
>"You don't believe them... do you?" Jeremy asked and I just didn't know how to answer.<br>"Liz?" I turned my head to see Tyler coming in with two glasses. I gave him a small smile before getting up from the couch I was sitting on. Tyler handed me one of the glasses before putting his free arm around my waist. I looked at Jeremy, who went back to looking at the fire. There was a part of me that wanted to tell him the truth more than I wanted to tell Tyler, but Elena was the one that should tell him, not me. As Tyler and I walked out of the room, I took a sip from the glass and noticed that it was vodka. I gave Ty a small kiss on the cheek before we walked back into the room where everyone was dancing.

* * *

><p>After we finished our glasses, Tyler and I did some more dancing, but we didn't do that the rest of the night. Sometime during the night, we slowly made it up to his room and started to make out so people wouldn't watch us.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I'm thinking about having part of the next chapter take place somewhere that's not Mystic Falls... I'm not going to say because it would spoil the idea, but I would like to hear if you like the idea or not. It might show you some stuff about about Elizabeth's history... depending if I put it in or not (: Let me know (: Even if I don't put it in, she will still have scenes with her brothers, Tyler, and possibly Anna, Jeremy, and Elena. I'll share one thing though... if I do have that idea in the next chapter she will either go to New York or New Orleans, with a possibility of a face to face run in with Klaus in either city.<br>~ If I don't put the scenes in from either New York or New Orleans... I might have some Jeremy/Elizabeth scenes... with the possibility of Jeremy letting her know (similar to what he did with Ana) that he knows about vampires. I will put in whatever gets the most votes in the reviews... you can tell me if you want more than one the ideas... I can still try and make it fit (:**

**~ I'm working on the first chapter for a sequel for my completed story 'Deep Within'. I want to post the first chapter when I'm done.. but I don't know what to call it. For those of you that have read that story, please don't be afraid to share. Also, I have a few stories where their first chapters are done, but I'm thinking about rather I should post them or not because I already have a good amount of stories that I'm updating regularly. I'd like to hear your thoughts about if I should post them or not.**

**~ Getting closer and closer to Season 2 (:**

_**R&R 'till the next udpate**_


	20. Miss Mystic Falls

**~ There wasn't any help in the reviews of what to do with this chapter, so I just went along with one idea that I had... hopefully no one will hate it.  
>~ Hopefully the next chapter will come out faster even though I've been having some laptop issues. <strong>

_Guest (1): I will try and get more Jer/Liz scenes in this story but there aren't any in this chapter. Jarabeth is an interesting name for their couple. As I get into season 2, there will be more Liz/Jer moment and of course Ty/Liz... but this story is for season 1 and 2 events... season 3 and 4 are going to be combined in a sequel to this._

**~ I don't really like this chapter, even though I put some scenes in it that I've been wanting to write. Hopefully I will like the next chapter more... but that all depends on the reviews of this chapter.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<br>**_  
>I left Mystic Falls for a few days. It wasn't because I was bored with what was happening, I was actually happy. Tyler and I seemed to be in a good relationship, Stefan and Elena were good, but I just felt like taking a little breath and it gave me a good excuse to get more sketch pads.<p>

I ended up back in New York, just because I liked it. It was only about two week since I was last in New York, but not for the same reason. Two weeks ago, I wasn't really sure if I should continue my relationship with Tyler because I was still secretly waiting to see Klaus again. After shopping and all the time I've spent with Tyler since then, I knew it was a good choice to risk it. I think the truth was that I didn't want to be like Damon, obsessing over something that might not even like me in the first place.

I pulled up in the parking lot of one of my favorite places of New York. I wasn't in it since the late 70's. It brought back memories, even though some of them weren't the best. I went through the doors and smiled at myself. '_It looks the same'_ I thought.  
>"Elizabeth?" I turned my head and saw someone I knew standing near the bar. "Elizabeth Salvatore?" He walked in the shade towards me with some disbelief on his face. "Is it really you?"<br>"The one and only." I said with a smile before hugging him. "Good to see you Will."  
>"Good to see you to." He said as he pulled away. "Where is your annoying brother?"<br>"Damon?" I asked with a small laugh. "He's back in Mystic Falls with Stefan. I just needed to take another shopping trip." I said as we walked towards the bar. "I'm running out of something and some of the best stores are here."  
>"So it has nothing to do with me?" I couldn't help but laugh.<br>"Oh, you wish." I sat down at the bar. "I have someone anyway."  
>"Really?" Will asked with disbelief. "The great Elizabeth Salvatore has a boyfriend?" All I could do with smile because I knew that it gave him the answer.<br>"Yeah, he lives back in Mystic Falls."  
>"I've never pictured you with a boyfriend." He said as he handed me a glass.<br>"Well, that's because when you saw me last, I had no emotions."  
>"How did they come back?"<br>"Long story." I said as I drank the glass. "Hey, I'm gonna come back later. I still have to do my shopping."  
>"I'll save you a drink." He said and I just gave him a nod before walking out.<p>

When I stepped out of the bar, I took a deep breath and smiled. It was nice to see that Will was still alive, even though I wasn't myself the last time I saw him. Lexi and Stefan brought me back to myself, which I am glad for when I looked back at it. I smiled at myself before walking off towards a store with a strange feeling that someone was watching me.

* * *

><p>It was night by the time I got back to the bar. It was busier at night, which was the best time to be there for a vampire. When I stepped in, it was like I was taken back to '77. The whole place was packed with people, a majority of them human... but the only thing that was different was the music. It was more rock music, which made me think of the '80's... after I was myself again.<br>"Hey, you're back." Will said from the bar over the music.  
>"I said I'd come back." I said with a smile as I walked up to the bar. "And I'm back." I sat down on one of the stools. "So, what's happened since I was here last?"<br>"Since this morning?" He asked and just gave him a small smile.  
>"You know what I meant." I said as he handed me a glass.<br>"Same old stuff." He shrugged. "Running this bar, doing my side business, trying not to get staked." I gave Will a small smile as I took a sip from my glass.  
>"Sounds like you had fun." I said with some sarcasm, which made him laugh.<p>

* * *

><p>After a while of drinking, I was still at the bar. I had a few drinks and when Will wasn't talking to me, I was texting Tyler. A part of me couldn't help but feel like I was being watched, but that could have been because I was standing behind the bar near Will because I didn't want to sit the whole time. Usually people didn't go behind the bar, but Will and I are friends so he made an exception.<br>"Texting your boyfriend?" Will asked and I just smiled.  
>"Maybe." I said as he attended to the people that just sat down. "Or I'm just making it look like I'm busy so those guys won't try and flirt with me." I said, nudging my head towards some men that wouldn't keep their eyes off of me. I couldn't help but notice the song that the band was starting to play. "I know this song." I said with a smile. "You give love a bad name." I semi-sang along with the band. "Bon Jovi is awesome." I said before thinking about Lexi. My mind flashed back to when she was with me and Stefan backstage at one of the concerts. The three of us had shots with the band and I wanted to do that with her again, but she was dead. "I'm going to need a drink." I said before I sat in the spot I was sitting in before. "Thanks." Will gave me a glass before going towards some other people. I bent down and pulled a small vial out from my boots. When I would go on little vacations, I would always made sure I had vervain on me so I could drink it. '<em>Almost 146 years'<em> I thought before pouring the vial into the glass. There was little straw in the glass that I used to mix the vervain in with the drink.  
>"I'll have what she's having mate." I heard a familiar voice from next to me say.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<br>~1920's~  
><strong>__  
>I was standing by a wall, watching Stefan as he dance with Rebecca. It was good to see him smiling, even though he had turned it off again.<br>"It's nice to see him not killing someone." I said to Klaus, who was standing near me. "It would be better if he had his humanity."  
>"Why do you still have yours?" He asked.<br>"Somebody has to make sure he doesn't die and he's my brother. I have to look out for him." I said with a small smile.  
>"Would you care for a dance?" Klaus asked and I gave him a small nod. He put down the glass in his hand before taking my hand and leading me toward the other dancers.<em>

_**~End Of Flashback~**_

* * *

><p>I let out a deep breath that I didn't realize I was holding in before taking a sip from my glass. The vervain didn't burn like it did in the beginning, but it had that weird taste to it. I had grown used to the taste over the 145 years.<br>"Any other plans while you're here?" Will asked me after pouring Klaus's drink.  
>"Not really." I honestly told him even though I thought Klaus might be listening to us. "I got all my shopping done, but I might decide to get something for my boyfriend at the last minute." I noticed that my phone was vibrating in my pocket so I took it out. I couldn't help but smile when I realized who was calling. "I was just talking about you." I said when I answered.<br>"_Good." _Tyler said and I just rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. "_How's my girl doing?"_  
>"Fine." I said with a small smile because Ty called me his. "I'm just visiting a friend before I come back."<br>"_I finally finished the drawing I was making for you."_  
>"After a week?"<br>"_We can't all have your skill."_ I smiled at Tyler's words. "_You can draw more than me a day."_  
>"It's your fault Ty. You are the one to get be back into drawing in the first place." I couldn't help but think of when I stopped drawing `<em>A little after Klaus left in the 20's'<em> "I'm a little drunk so I'll talk to you when I get back home."  
>"<em>I'll talk to you later babe."<em> Tyler said before I hung up.  
>"So he calls you babe?" Will asked like he was making fun of me.<br>"Be nice." I said before taking a sip of my glass. "I can beat you up."  
>"I'd like to see you try." I just rolled my eyes at Will. My phone rang again before Will could say anything else.<p>

"Checking up on me brother?" I asked, knowing that it was Damon who called.  
>"<em>You did steal my card again."<em> He said even though I knew he wasn't mad.  
>"Be lucky I didn't borrow your car."<br>_"No one touches my car."_ I rolled my eyes.  
>"Are you ruining my buzz for a reason Damy?"<br>"_I told you not to call me that."_ Damon said to me.  
>"Back in the 70's." I said to him, even though I was pretty sure there was another time he told me not to call him Damy. "What's up?"<br>"_It's about Stef."_  
>"Please don't tell me..."<br>"_Yep." _Damon said, knowing what I was thinking. "_We can't have it happen with the council on alert."  
><em>"I wonder who put them there." I sarcastically said to him.  
>"<em>You helped."<em> I let out a sigh. _"You spent more time with him and Lexi the last time..."_  
>"Like I had a choice." I said, remembering what happened. "So, you thought it was a great idea to call me when I'm drunk and tell me that Stefy's having another blood problem?" <em><br>_"_You are his twin."_  
>"You're lucky I'm coming back in the morning anyway." I said with a sigh.<br>"_Why not tonight?"  
><em>"If I did and I crashed, I'd use your car until I got my other one fixed." I said, knowing that I had an extra car and a motorcycle in the garage.  
>"<em>You're lucky you're my favorite sister."<br>_"I'm your only sister."  
><em>"I know. If I had another one, you'd be my second favorite."<br>_"You're a mean brother." I said and I heard Damon, Will, and Klaus all chuckle. "I'll be home tomorrow." I hung up and gulped down the rest of my drink.  
>"Before you ask, I fixed up your old room earlier."<br>"This is why you are one of my favorite people." I said to Will before carefully getting off the stool I was sitting on. "I'll see you in the morning before I leave." I managed to walk to the room without falling or bumping into anything. There was a part of me that thought that Klaus was following me, but once I laid on the bed, I blocked out everything because I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up there was a note by the bed, which I read but I just couldn't get rid of. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. I distracted myself by thinking of Stefan. It took him a good portion of 50 years to get back on the animal diet and that wasn't when he had Elena. He was always a problem drinker and it worried me.<p>

I got back to Mystic Falls in time for the Miss Mystic Falls competition. Tyler and I spent most of the time together even though I talked to Anna a little bit. The whole competition brought back memories of when I was human. I wanted to tell Tyler about those times, but he didn't even know I was a vampire. It made me want to tell him even more, but I didn't know how he would react. I had to put that in the back of my mind when we had to get Stefan away from all the people. He had fed from Amber and almost killed her if it wasn't for me, Damon, Elena and Bonnie stopping him. Elena thought about locking up in one of the cells in the basement. I hoped that it would help when the human blood would get out of his system. It brought some worries back though because with Stefan it was hard for him to really deal with his blood issues but hopefully with Elena, Damon and I helping, he would get over it faster.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Will wasn't really shown a lot of in the show, so I sort of just wrote him how I thought that he might act. Hopefully you guys liked how I wrote him.<br>~ I was going to have some events from the episode Miss Mystic Falls in this chapter, but I ended up not putting them it. They could be as flashback, I'm not completely sure yet. It all depends on what happens in the future chapters.**

**~ Since the next chapter is mainly about Alaric and Damon teaming up while Stefan is locked away, there are a couple of things I could do, that I hope you could help me decide with.**  
><strong>- <em>Idea One<em>: Elizabeth stays with Elena while she's at the Boarding house and talks to her about Stefan.**  
><strong>- <em>Idea Two:<em> Elizabeth and Tyler spend a lot of time together. She maybe tells him about her or lets slip that she loves him.**  
><strong>- <em>Idea Three:<em> Elizabeth goes with Damon and Alaric when they kill Henry (The vamp that's living in the apartment).**  
><strong>- <em>Idea Four:<em> Elizabeth spends time with Jeremy and possibly Anna..**  
><strong>~ I hope you can help me decide on what to do with the next chapter... it would help with getting it done faster and it would hopefully make it better than this chapter. <strong>

**~ After this chapter, there is three more episodes until the end of season 1. I will be continuing season 2 under this story for those of you that don't know. If there is anything you'd like to see in season 2, now's the time to share. I will try to get as much of your ideas in the chapters as I can while staying along what I sort of have planned.**

**~ I just finished my season 4 story Changes Within and after this chapter is posted, I'll be working on chapters for The Other Hybrid and Past Temptations.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	21. Blood Brothers

_**~ I've been having some laptop issues, but I've tried not to let it affect any of my updates. Hopefully I can still update for you as I have been doing.**_

_Guest (2): You'll have to wait until season 3 to see if Elizabeth and Klaus do or do not get together. There will probably be more flashbacks or just dreams with Klaus. It will depend on when I get there. I don't know if there will be secret meetings with Klaus and Elizabeth (hopefully) but I don't think that it will happen until seasons 3 and 4. At this point in the story and timeline of the show, Klaus has not said that he loves Elizabeth... that doesn't mean it might not happen._

**~ I tried to combine two of the ideas so there would be some variety in what Elizabeth does and so you can see a side that I haven't really shown.**  
><strong>~ I thought that this was going to be a short chapter, but it turned out longer than I thought. (:<strong>

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Elizabeth stood at the door and looked at Stefan. She wished she could have done more to help him. Stefan always had a problem with human blood, ever since he had his first drop. Elizabeth always tried to help him, but she was never as helpful as she wanted to be because of her diet. '_I wish you were here Lexi'_ She thought when she noticed Damon and Elena walking towards her. Liz shook her head at Elena without her saying anything. The three of them were concerned about Stefan but Elizabeth knew first hand how bad Stefan got. Elizabeth moved so Elena could look at Stefan. Liz looked at Elena for a little bit before she walked up the stairs. As much as she wanted to help her twin, she didn't want to see him suffer. She knew with Stefan's current situation, he was going to need tough love.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth stood in the library with a glass of bourbon in her hand. She couldn't keep her brother off her mind. It made her think about telling Tyler, but she didn't want to lose him by scaring him off. She felt like he was one of the best choices she ever made.<br>"You have Stefan's brooding face on." Damon said to his sister as he walked into the room with Elena behind him. Liz just gave him a small nod, letting him know that she heard him. Elena noticed that Liz wasn't saying much but decided not to say anything about it. Damon didn't want to talk to his sister in front of Elena, so he decided to look at something he got from Pearl.  
>"Did you ever figure out what that is?" Elena asked him as she put some clothes in her bag.<br>"Nope." Damon said as he looked over the item. "Whatever it is, it doesn't work." Elizabeth took a few steps closer to her brother so she could look at what he was looking at.  
>"Pearl didn't say anything else about it?" Elena asked Damon.<br>"She thought she was stealing his vampire compass, but that was a pocket watch." Elizabeth couldn't help but think back to when Logan Fell shot her and they got the vampire compass from him. "That Jonathan Gilbert was a crazy scientist." Damon glanced at his sister, who was now standing at his side. He wanted to say something to her, but he didn't know what to say at the moment. "Have you spoken to your uncle lately?" Damon asked Elena after a few moments.  
>"I've been avoiding him, actually. That, and I've been here most nights."<br>"So, you'll be here again tonight?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at Damon, knowing what he was implying.  
>"Is that a problem?"<br>"Yes. You're a complete nuisance." Elizabeth said to Elena as she glanced at her.  
>"See you later." Elena said to the Salvatore siblings as she put her bag over her shoulder and left the boarding house.<p>

Elizabeth looked at the item in Damon's hand.  
>"Why are you soo broody?" He asked his sister as he looked at her.<br>"I'm not." She lied before taking a sip from her glass.  
>"You don't lie as well as you think." Damon said, which made Liz look at him.<br>"I'm worried about Stefan." She honestly told him. "He's taking it worse than the last time."  
>"Give Stefy a few days." Damon said to his sister. "He'll be back to his old brooding self in no time." Elizabeth fought the urge to roll her eyes.<br>"You don't know that Damon." She looked away from him for a moment. "Stefan isn't like us when it comes to blood." There was a pause between the both of them because Damon knew she was right. "He beats himself up when he comes out of ripper binges."  
>"He just had a little bit of human blood. It's hardly a ripper binge."<br>"But he lied about drinking the blood." Elizabeth said to Damon while trying to control her emotions. "If he didn't kill dad maybe he would have better control over his hunger." Elizabeth thought out loud. "I'm going to get something for Stefan." She drank the rest of her glass and speed out of the boarding house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

I had gone to the woods so I could get some animal blood that I hoped Stefan would drink. He would begin to desiccate and I wasn't going to let him go through that. I looked at Stefan and noticed that he was sitting with his head down.  
>"I brought you something." I said as I brought a bottle filled with animal blood the the bars in the door. "It's 100% animal diet approved." I said when he didn't say anything. "Come on Stef, you gotta eat."<br>"I'm not hungry." Stefan said and I knew he was lying. I couldn't help but sadly look at my twin before opening the door and stepping up to him.  
>"Please Stefan." I said, trying to plead with my voice. "Just a sip."<br>"No." He said and I rolled my eyes.  
>"Just think of the poor bunny that had to die for this bottle."<br>"I said no." Stefan said with more force before pushing the bottle out of my hand.  
>"I don't care if you say no." I said, which made him look at me with some surprise. In the past I would almost always go along with what he did, but after 145 years it was time to give Stefan tough twin love. "I'm not going to let you sit here and feel sorry for yourself. Please, just feed."<br>"I can't." He softly said before returning his gaze back to the ground. I let out a sigh and stepped away from him.  
>"If you haven't drank any by the time I get back from school, I'm going force the animal blood down your throat." I saw him glance up at me before I walked out of the cell. "I'm not joking around Stefan. "You are not going to beat yourself because you lost some control. I'm not going to let you." I locked the door before looking through the bars at him. "Not this time." My mind flashed back to all the times I let him lose control and I wasn't going to let it affect him anymore. I was going to help him or at least try in some way.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked through the halls in school and I couldn't help but think of my twin. '<em>Maybe I should have stayed'<em> I thought knowing that he was left alone with Damon. Elena would be there but her being human wouldn't help with Stefan's situation. '_Maybe I'll check up on him at lunch'_ I thought before I felt hands on my waist.  
>"Hey babe." I heard Tyler whisper in my ear before kissing my cheek.<br>"Hey." I said as he moved to my side before I kissed him. "Good morning."  
>"Everything okay?" Tyler asked and I just nodded my head.<br>"Stefan's having some issues." I said, not telling him that it was blood issues. Tyler didn't know about us being vampires yet. "He might not come to school for a few days."  
>"As long as you're still here." I couldn't help but smile at Ty. "Do you have any plans tonight? My parents are going out of town and I'll have the whole house to myself."<br>"Sounds good to me." I said with a small smile before thinking of Stefan. "But I should probably go home and check on my twin before we do anything tonight."  
>"I'll still get you all to myself." Tyler kissed me again.<br>"You're so possessive." I said with a smile before opening my locker. "I don't mind." I said in a whisper before kissing him on the cheek.  
>"We could skip." Tyler suggested as I got some books out. "Spend the whole day alone." I couldn't help but smirk.<br>"Or we could stay at school and go through the whole day. It'll make later that much better." I said with a small smile as I closed my locker. Tyler must of agreed because he put his arm around my waist before we walked towards our first class.

* * *

><p>After school Tyler and I went to his house. I called Damon to check up on Stefan, but nothing changed. It made me worried about Stefan, but I tried to think of something else. It was sort of easy with Tyler because he didn't know the truth. It was easy for me to pretend that I wasn't a vampire around him.<p>

Tyler's hands moved down my back, distracting me from my thoughts. We were trying to study, but we started to make out on his couch and never got back to studying. My hands moved on their own and went under Tyler's shirt.  
>"Tyler." I whispered after I tossed his shirt on the ground. "What if your parents catch us?"<br>"They won't be home for awhile." He said as he kissed my neck.  
>"Let's hope." I whispered in his ear before kissing him. "Ty..." I was about to tell him something important, but I heard the front door open.<br>"Tyler?" I could hear his mom ask.  
>"Shit." I said in a whisper and I knew that Tyler was thinking the same thing.<br>"Hey mom." Tyler said after he quickly got his shirt on. "What are you doing back?"  
>"I had to pick something up for your father." She said as I sat up while trying to make it look like we weren't doing anything.<br>"Hi Mrs. Lockwood." I said when I saw her standing by the doorway.  
>"Hello Elizabeth." She said and I could tell that she didn't like that she caught me making out with her son.<br>"I should get home." I said, feeling a little uncomfortable with Tyler's mom now at the house. Tyler looked at me as I put my stuff bag. "I'll talk to you later." I said to Ty before I kissed him on the cheek before leaving. It was a little okay that she interrupted us but at the same time I wished that she didn't. '_I'll tell him soon'_ I thought when got to my car.

* * *

><p>I drove back to my house to notice Damon's car gone. '<em>Where did he go?'<em> I asked myself before getting my bag and going in.  
>"Oh god, you're still here." I said when I noticed Elena sitting on the couch in the library.<br>"Were you expecting anyone else?" Elena asked me as she looked up at me.  
>"Not really." I said, not telling her what I said to Stefan before I went to school. "Has he eaten yet?"<br>"Not yet." Elena said with some sadness. "I think he's getting there though." I gave her a small smile as I began to pour myself a drink. "He's punishing himself."  
>"I know." I said, mainly to myself before taking a sip.<br>"He told me about what happened to your father." I was surprised that Stefan told her what happened.  
>"Really?" I asked almost skeptically. "Stefan told you?"<br>"What's the rest of the story?" She asked and I wasn't sure of telling her the truth or lie to her.  
>"Do you really want to know?" I asked after letting out a sigh. She nodded her head and I took another sip. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." I stepped closer to the couch. "I was the first to complete the transition. It was before they woke up from my dad shooting them. Damon woke up before Stefan and after he saw them take Katherine into the church, we spent some time together. I knew that once Stefan woke up that I could spend eternity with my brothers, but Damon..." I let out a sigh, remembering the day almost like it was yesterday "...Damon was still hung up on Katherine, even though he believed that she died. I didn't want to force him or Stefan into completing the transition just so I wouldn't be alone. I wanted them to stay with me, but I didn't want to force them because I thought that they would hate me." Elena looked at me with thoughtfulness in her eyes before I continued. "Before they would have died from not feeding, Stefan went to check on dad to see how he reacted to our deaths. That's when he learned that both him and Damon got shot by dad, but they didn't know how I died. Our deaths were all wrote off as accidents as part of the war... the same as the tomb vampires." I took another sip from my glass. "By the time Stefan got back to me and Damon, he had completed the transition. He had brought one of our maids and bit into her neck in front of Damon. That action basically forced Damon into completing the transition. After that, things were different. Stefan acted like a different person and it wasn't until after he met Lexi and she tried to help that he started to act more normal. But what's really normal for a vampire that got killed by their father?" I asked before taking another sip from my glass.<br>"Oh, my God." Elena said and I could hear the realization in her voice. "He said he wanted to die. That's why he won't feed. Now I understand why, but..."  
>"But that doesn't mean he won't feed at all." I said before putting my glass on the fireplace mantle. "I'm going to check on him." I walked down the stairs and saw that the door to his cell was open. '<em>Stefan'<em> I thought to myself when I looked in and saw that he wasn't there. '_His ring'_ I quickly picked it up from the cot and sped upstairs to the library. "Did you forget to lock the door?" I asked Elena as I held Stefan's ring forward.  
>"His ring..." Elena said in surprise before standing up from the couch "..but..." I put the ring in Elena's hand before she could say anything else.<br>"He'll be by the quarry." I said, hoping I knew my twin as well as I thought. "You go get him. It is your fault that he'll be there in the first place." She looked at me with some shock in her eyes before leaving the house. I did see it as partly her fault. If Elena didn't force Stefan blood, then he wouldn't have a problem this time. I knew that it was to save his life, but he's always had issues with human blood.

* * *

><p>As I waited and hoped for Elena to come back, I could tell that Damon walked into the library.<br>"There you are sis." He said before I turned towards him. "I thought you'd be out all night with your boyfriend."  
>"I would have, but his mom interrupted us." Damon just gave me a smirk before he sat on a chair. I could hear footsteps which made me turn around.<br>"Little boy lost." Damon said when Stefan and Elena came into the room. I gave Stefan a small smile, letting him know that I was glad he was okay.  
>"I'll be upstairs, okay?" Stefan nodded at Elena, who gave him a small smile.<br>"Okay." Stefan said to Elena as she slowly took a few steps away from him.  
>"Good night." Elena said to me and Damon before she left the room.<p>

I put my glass down and hugged my twin.  
>"Thank you." He whispered in my ear as he hugged me back. "Both of you." I could tell that he was looking back at Damon.<br>"No, Stefan, thank you." Damon said as Stefan and I broke off the hug. "You're back on Bambi blood, and we're the big badass siblings again." I knew that Damon was talking about me and him. "All is right in the world."  
>"I mean it. Thank you. For... helping her take care of me." Stefan said to Damon.<br>"You brood too much." Damon said before looking at me. "Both of you." I stopped myself from rolling my eyes at Damon before he started towards Stefan again. "Everything on this planet is not your fault. My actions, what I do, it's not your fault. I own them. They belong to me. You are not allowed to feel my guilt."  
>"Do you feel guilt?"<br>"If I wanted to, it's there." I knew what Damon was talking about. I've dealt with the same things in my past. Most vampires have. "Emily waited till after I turned to tell me she'd been successful in protecting Katherine with her spell. She didn't want me to know about the tomb. She thought it would impact my decision." I looked away from Damon, not telling him that I knew that Katherine was never in the tomb. Neither one of my brothers knew that I knew about Katherine or what she told me back in 1864.  
>"She didn't want any of us to turn." Stefan said as he glanced at me. "She said it was a curse."<br>"Witches...Judgy little things." Damon said as I drank from my glass.  
>"Why didn't you tell me?" I knew that Stefan was asking Damon because of my secrets.<br>" 'Cause I didn't want you to know. 'Cause I hated you and I still do." Damon looked at me and I could tell that there was sadness in his eyes. He knew that I wanted them to get along, but I wasn't going to force them.  
>"I know."<br>"But not because you forced me to turn." Damon said as he stood up.  
>"Then why?" Stefan asked and I braced myself for the answer, because I already knew it.<br>"Because she turned you." Damon said as he stepped closer to Stefan. "It was just supposed to be me, Stefan... Just me, Liz and Katherine." He looked Stefan in the eyes before walking away.  
>"Next time you need to hunt, I'll go with you." I said to Stefan before he could say anything about what Damon said. I gave him a small smile before walking upstairs with my glass in my hand.<p>

In 1864 Katherine had told me that she wanted the four of us to be together. After I turned I could tell that she only wanted Stefan but she also wanted me to go along with them. I couldn't tell Damon because before I turned, I was compelled not to. It was the only time that compulsion was successfully used on me. I could have told Damon back then, but I couldn't. After he found out that Katherine wasn't in the tomb I could have told him, but I couldn't. All the things that have been happening made it difficult for me to bring it up. Not to mention Tyler didn't know what we were. That was another thing that I wanted to get off of my chest. They should know, but I couldn't tell them... at least not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>~ When I finish up season 1 events for this story, it will be going on a little bit of a hiatus. I want to finish up season 1 for Into The Darkness. When I get done with the season 1 events for Into The Darkness, I'll be focusing on the season 2 events for this story. Then every so many chapters I will be switching between this story and 'Into The Darkness' until I'm done with season 2 events. Then after this is done with season 2 events, I might start right away with season 3 events, but under a new story. (Season 3&amp;4 are already done for the OC in 'Into The Darkness').<strong>  
><strong>~ I hope to finish the season 1 events by the end of the month (: The season 2 events will be added in this story.<strong>

**~ Isobel arrives in the next chapter. Maybe she says something to Elizabeth about klaus that she learned from Katherine or maybe she delivers something from Katherine to her. Any thoughts?**

**~ This story only needs 10 more reviews before it reaches the 100 mark. I hope that we can reach that. More than 100 and I'll try to start season 2 sooner.**

**~ I hope you check out 'The Other Hybrid' (which I want to get 100 reviews before the events for season 3 end),'Past Temptations', and 'Masquerade' (which are also along season 3). I try to write for those when I don't update this story.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	22. Isobel

**~ I was a little disappointed in the number of reviews on the last chapter. I hoped that it would have gotten more considering that the season 1 events are almost done.**

**~ There is going to be someone in this chapter (possibly near the end) that Elizabeth will talk to. I'm not saying who it it... but I can say they will definitely be in season 2 (: And there is some Elizyler (Liz+Tyler) scenes and there is one that I hope some of you have been waiting for (: **

**~ I still want to try and reach 100 reviews before the fist chapter for the season 2 events is uploaded.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

I was comfortably sleeping on my bed when I felt someone sit down.  
>"Go away." I mumbled, hoping that I was just imagining it. There was no noise, so I figured I was dreaming. I felt something push me and on instinct, I swatted it away.<br>"Lizzy." I felt myself being shaken again. "Wake up."  
>"Go away Stefan." I groaned, hoping he would go away.<br>"You promised to go hunting with me."  
>"But not this early." I brought my pillow from underneath my head to above my head so I could try and drown him out.<br>"Yes, this early." He took the pillow and hit me on the head.  
>"Hey!" I moved so I could see him. "You know I hate getting up early in the morning." Stefan gave me the look that he knew would make me give in. It could be because we were twins, but no matter what happened between us, if he would give me that look I would give in. "Fine." I said and Stefan smiled. I slapped him with the pillow before he could stand up. "Let me change first."<br>"I love you sis." Stefan said and I smiled.  
>"You better if you're waking me up this early." I said before I started to walk towards my closet for a change of clothes.<p>

* * *

><p>After I hunted with Stefan, I went back to the house to change clothes again. There was some animal blood on my clothes and I wasn't going to school with it on. I walked towards the cafeteria wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt. I saw Tyler and started to walk towards him.<br>"Hey." I said after kissing him on the cheek.  
>"Hey." Ty said to me as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed that Alaric was walking towards us.<br>"So these are the specs for the History department." He said after he started to hand out papers to us. "For the founder's day float we'll be recreating the battle of Willow Creek. Tyler has been nominated at the head of the production design."  
>"By who?" Tyler asked, clearly surprised.<br>"By me. I've seen your sketches and they're good" Alaric said to Tyler.  
>"I've told you they're good." I said to Tyler, who didn't say anything.<br>"All you have to do is pick your team, be creative and don't screw up." I stopped myself from saying anything. "Elizabeth, can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded my head at Alaric.  
>"I'll help you after I'm done." I said to Ty after giving him a kiss on the cheek.<p>

I followed Alaric to the hall, where he turned towards me.  
>"Can you find Stefan and Elena?" He asked with some urgency in his voice.<br>"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked.  
>"I'll explain after you three are in my classroom." Alaric said. I was about to say something, but I knew I would get my answers. I just nodded my head before I started to look for my twin and Elena.<p>

* * *

><p>I sat by the windows after I found Stefan and Elena. Alaric told us that Isobel was in town and wanted to meet Elena or she would go on a rampage. I knew that Isobel was only threatening with a rampage because she had no humanity. There was part of me that was worried, but I knew with my brothers we could handle practically anything Isobel did. The door opened and Damon started to walk in.<br>"Damon, thanks for coming." Alaric said after Damon closed the door behind him.  
>"Sorry I'm late." Damon said to Alaric. "Dog ate my uh… never mind." He looked at me and then to Stefan and Elena. "What's with all the furrowed brows?" Damon said when he saw our expressions.<br>"I saw Isobel last night." Alaric said, which made Damon surprised.  
>"Isobel is here?" Damon asked and Alaric nodded. "In town?"<br>"No, she's in Narnia." I said to Damon.  
>"No need to be snappy." He said and I took a deep breath, hoping it would calm me down. I knew the main reason I was snappy was because I didn't get a lot of sleep, but I was also concerned about Tyler. "Did you ask her about Uncle John?" Damon asked Alaric after a few moments. "Are they working together?"<br>"No." Alaric said.  
>"No they're not?" Damon asked him.<br>"No I didn't ask."  
>"What about the invention?"<br>"Didn't ask."  
>"Did she know about the tomb vampires?"<br>"Probably." I said, thinking that Katherine probably told her. Damon looked at me before Alaric answered Damon's question.  
>"I don't know."<br>"Did words completely escape you?" Damon asked, sounding annoyed.  
>"No, I was a little too distracted by my dead vampire wife to ask any questions." Alaric said to Damon before he looked towards me.<br>"What did she want?"  
>"She wants to see me, Damon." Elena said, which made both me and Damon look towards her.<br>"Alaric is supposed to arrange a meeting." Stefan said to Damon. "We don't know why or what she wants."  
>"You don't have to see her if you don't want to." Damon said and I couldn't help but wonder if he was started to care for Elena. '<em>It would make sense'<em> I thought.  
>"I don't really have a choice." Elena said to Damon.<br>"She's threatened to go on killing spree." I said to Damon.  
>"Oh and I take it that's not okay with you guys."<br>"Of course it's not Damon. At least not with our current situation." I said, meaning having a place where we have a life. That's not counting the council on our list of problems we would have to be concerned about.  
>"I want to do it." Elena said, which made everyone look at her. "I want to meet her. If I don't, I know I'll regret it."<p>

* * *

><p>Alaric got in contact with Isobel and set up the meeting for Elena. Stefan and I were the only ones allowed in the Grill with Elena, but I decided to stay outside with Damon and Alaric. We had to be far enough so we couldn't listen in, which I knew made Damon irritated. I didn't like the idea, but I was able to distract myself by thinking about Tyler.<br>"We should be in there." Damon said as he paced in front of me and Alaric.  
>"No, Isobel made it clear we're not to step a foot inside" Alaric said, but that didn't make Damon stop.<br>"I'm not going to kill her in a crowded restaurant." Damon said.  
>"You're not going to kill her period!" Alaric said and I could tell that he still had feeling for her.<br>"She ruined your life and you still want to protect her?"  
>"She's my wife." Damon and I both looked at Alaric, which he saw. "Was my wife. I looked for the woman I married but she wasn't there. Whoever that is, she's cold and detached."<br>"Yeah, she's given up her humanity." I said before looking back at the Grill.  
>"Yeah, see, I don't get that." Alaric said to us. "Stefan and Liz have their humanity, they're the good siblings." I hid a small smile because he didn't really know me. I could be a good person when I wanted to but get me pissed and you'll see the dark side of me. "You're a dick and you kill people but I still see something human in you." Alaric said towards Damon. "But with her there was… nothing."<br>"You can turn it off, like a button you can press. I mean, Stefan's different. He wants the whole human experience. He wants to feel every episode of How I Met Your Mother. The problem is, as a vampire, your instinct is not to feel. Isobel chose the easier road, no guilt, no shame, no regret. I mean, come on, if you could turn it off, wouldn't you?"  
>"You haven't." Alaric said to my brother.<br>"Of course I have Rick. It's why I'm so fun to be around." I let out a chuckle.  
>"You're no fun." I said to Damon before we looked at each other. "What? You're not."<br>"Come here sis." Damon tried to come after me, but I moved before he could get me. I stuck out my tongue before he surprised me by using his speed to get me. He put me in a headlock and started give me a noogie.  
>"Damon." I almost whined, which made Alaric chuckle. "This isn't funny." I said to him even though Damon didn't stop. "Don't make me kick your ass." I said to my brother.<br>"That would be interesting." Alaric said and I could tell that he was trying not to laugh.  
>"I'll do it to." I said to Damon as he slowly stopped nooging me. I punched Damon, which made him rub his arm.<br>"Ow." He said and I just gave him a smile.  
>"That's what you get." I stuck my tongue out at my brother. "Don't noogie me again."<br>"No promises." Damon said and I just rolled my eyes before leaning my back against the bench that Alaric was leaning against.

* * *

><p>After Elena had a talk with Isobel, I wanted to check on Tyler because I was worried. He was helping Matt with the float Alaric wanted them to build.<br>"Elizabeth." I turned to see Isobel standing behind me.  
>"Isobel." I said, trying to keep a straight face. "What do you want?"<br>"I want the device from your brother." She said without showing any emotion.  
>"What makes you think he'll give it to you?"<br>"Because I'll rip this town apart and you know it."  
>"Not unless we stop you first." I said, standing within inches of Isboel's face so she knew I wasn't joking.<br>"Do you really want to risk angering Katherine?" Isobel asked and I squinted my eyes at her.  
>"I don't care about angering Katherine. She's not threatening the town I live in." Isobel just gave a little laugh.<br>"Let's see if I got this right." Isobel said as she looked behind me, which made me follow her gaze. "There is Elena's witchy best friend, Bonnie. Gonna stay away from that one." She said as we looked at Bonnie. "Oh… sad little Jeremy, the one you obviously have a crush on even though your little Lockwood boyfriend is over there." I looked at Tyler, who was standing near Tyler. "Katherine did say you you like the wolves." I had to control myself from choking her in front of everyone. "And there's Caroline… obnoxious Caroline." Isobel said, which made me look at Caroline. "I got all of my info from her by the way. She had no idea who I was and she wouldn't stop yapping. Oh…and there's Matt, friend, Elena's ex, yappy's future ex." I looked from Matt to Isobel. "Lots of connection there."  
>"None of them have any involvement in this."<br>"They're involved with you, aren't they?"  
>"If you hurt them..."<br>"Then what? You're not going to hurt me in front of a crowd."  
>"Try me." I said and let the veins around my eyes slightly show.<br>"If you hurt me, who's going to save my human Frank from hurting your precious Tyler?" I quickly turned to look at Tyler.  
>"Look at Frank over there." I looked to where Isobel was pointing and saw someone wearing a cowboy hat. "He's very handsome and he's also quite handy and he'd noticed that the axles are a little rusty which is very dangerous. So, all you have to do is apply a little bit of pressure and…" I held my breath when he jumped onto the trailer. Matt's arm got crushed and I was pretty sure Isobel wanted that to be Tyler. "Next time that'll be your precious little boyfriend." She whispered in my ear but by the time I looked, Isobel was already gone. I hurried to Matt at human speed after Stefan, Tyler and some others lifted the trailer off of Matt's arm.<br>"The ambulance is saying in 15-20 minutes." Caroline said as Tyler and I bent down next to Matt.  
>"I have my car." Tyler said, which made me look at him. "I can take him to the hospital." Matt just nodded his head before I helped him up. "I'll bring my car around." I gave Tyler a small smile.<br>"Caroline, can you help Matt?" I asked her before looking towards Stefan. "I need to talk to my brother."  
>"Yeah, of course." Caroline said before stepping up to Matt. She took my spot before I motioned Stefan to go away from the crowd so we could talk in private.<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan followed me until I stopped where I knew no one else could hear us. I took a deep breath before turning towards him.<br>"We need to give Isobel the device Damon got from Pearl." I said, which made Stefan give me a slightly confused look.  
>"Damon won't give anything to Isobel." Stefan said, even though I already knew that.<br>"She threatened Tyler." I told Stefan and his eyes softened a little. "I love him. I don't want to give Isobel anything, but I don't want to lose Tyler."  
>"I'll try to talk with Damon." Stefan said, knowing how I could get. "Just don't go near Isobel."<br>"The next time I see her, I'm snapping her neck." I said with some anger because she threatened Tyler.  
>"I think Damon will beat you to it."<br>"Good. I don't like her." I gave my twin a hug, which was returned. "I'm glad we stayed here." I said to Stefan.  
>"Me to sis." I pulled away from Stefan.<br>"I have to make an angry phone call." I said, which made Stefan slightly confused before I walked away.

* * *

><p>I made sure I was alone before I pulled my phone out. I quickly dialed a number that I haven't used in a while. It didn't take long before it was answered.<br>"Get Isobel out of Mystic Falls." I said, knowing who answered.  
>"<em>Elizabeth, my favorite Salvatore."<em> Katherine said and I could almost see her smirk. "_It's been five years."_  
>"I want Isobel gone." I said to Katherine. "She can not come into my town and threaten anyone. Especially Tyler."<br>_"Fine, she won't harm your precious wolf._"  
>"I still want Isobel gone."<br>"_You're strong enough to do it yourself." _  
>"I don't have to deal with Isobel. She's not my friend."<br>"_Isobel isn't staying long."_ She said, which made me think they were all up to something. "_Don't get your fangs in a twist Liz."_ I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. "_We both know you worry too much sometimes."_ Katherine hung up on me and I sighed. I looked around to make sure no one was around to hear me before I put my phone back into my pocket. My brothers still didn't know that I knew about Katherine not being in the tomb since we were turned and I felt that important for them to know. I couldn't tell them, at least not yet. '_I'll do it tomorrow'_ I thought to myself. '_Or within the next week'_ I thought before going to my car so I could go home and get a blood bag.

* * *

><p>After a while my brothers came to the house with Bonnie and Elena. Elena explained that Bonnie could take the spell off of the device that Isobel wanted. It seemed strange to me that Bonnie was willing to help us even though she didn't like vampires.<br>"Absolutely not." Damon said from beside me.  
>"Just hear me out." Elena said as she took a small step closer to Damon.<br>"I'm not gonna give the device to Isobel so she could give it to John who is going to turn it to kill me." Damon said and I knew he had a point. No matter how Damon was acting now, he had pissed off John and possibly Isobel. "I like being a living dead person."  
>"Me to." I said because if I wasn't a vampire, I would never have met Tyler.<br>"But it'll be useless, Bonnie can take its power away." Elena said to the both of us, which made me look at her. I didn't say anything, but I had a feeling that even though she could help, she wouldn't.  
>"I don't trust her." Damon said about Bonnie, almost like he read my mind.<br>"I can remove the original spell." Bonnie said while keeping a straight face.  
>"John and Isobel will never know." Elena said, continuing from what Bonnie said.<br>"No, I'll get Jeremy in my own way." Damon said before glancing with me. "Liz will be my partner." He put his arm around my shoulders.  
>"The Dynamic Duo." I said with a smile even though that's what I call me and Stefan.<br>"Really? How are you going to do that?" My twin asked Damon, mainly because it was his idea. "Because Isobel is a vampire and Jeremy could be dead the second you walk in the door." I didn't say anything because Stefan probably knew what I was thinking. Damon and I were both older and stronger than Isobel so we could get in and out without anything happening to Jeremy.  
>"Are you even up for this?" Damon asked Bonnie. "I mean no offense, you're no Emily Bennett. Emily knew what she was doing." I tried not to say anything about what Damon said.<br>"I've been practicing." Bonnie said.  
>"It's not piano lessons, honey."<br>"Don't antagonize a witch Damon." I said to Damon as I glanced at him. Over the years I only knew a handful of witches that were okay with vampires and I knew Bonnie wasn't one.  
>"What's your favorite book?" Bonnie asked Damon.<br>"What?"  
>"Name a book, any book."<br>"Name a book… How about '_Call of the wild_', Jack London?" Damon asked before Bonnie turned towards the bookshelves. After a minute a book flew and Damon caught it in his hands.  
>"Jack London. Great parlor trick." Damon said before looking at Bonnie, who turned to face him.<br>"What about '_Dead Until Dark'_ by Charlaine Harris?" I asked, which made Bonnie look towards the shelves again. A minute went by before a book flew towards me. I caught it in my hand and looked at it. "Two for two." I said with a small smile. "Now I don't have to look for this." Stefan gave me an '_I can't believe you'_ look because, in a way, I used Bonnie to find my book.  
>"We're doing this, Damon." Elena said as she took some more steps closer to Damon. "And we're doing it my way. Now give me the device. We're wasting time!" I knew that she was only doing it to make sure Jeremy was safe but Damon and I could easily save him. I think she knew that but was choosing to ignore it.<br>"I don't trust you, I tried to kill you." Damon said to Bonnie.  
>"You're right, you can't trust me." Bonnie said which confirmed my thoughts.<br>"But you can trust me." Elena said, which made me look at her for a second. I looked from her to Bonnie. Elena trusted her because they were friends but I knew from experience that witches couldn't really be trusted when it came to vampires. "Thank you." Elena said, which made me notice Damon gave her the device. I was about to say something, but then my phone vibrated. I pulled it out to see it was a text from Tyler inviting me over.  
>"You guys have everything handled, right?" I asked my brothers, not wanting to look at Bonnie. Stefan just nodded his head. I put my book on the table and started to walk away.<br>"Where are you going?" Damon asked, which made me turn towards them.  
>"My boyfriend wants me." I said, not hiding the smile I felt before I left.<p>

* * *

><p>I drove to Tyler's house to see that he was the only one home. It wasn't strange and instead of waiting for him to open the door, I walked right through. Using my vampire hearing, I could hear Tyler in his bedroom. I took my time climbing the stairs before arriving at his door.<br>"Ty?" I asked, knowing he was on the other side.  
>"Come in." He said before I opened his door. I couldn't help but gasp when I saw what he did to his room. There was candles placed all around his room, most of them were lit which gave just enough light to set the mood. My eyes wandered around the room to see Tyler laying on his bed.<br>"What is all this for?" I asked before slowly walking towards him.  
>"I wanted to tell you something I've been thinking about for a while." He move into a sitting position and revealed a small box. Ty opened it up to reveal a small heart charm that would be able to go on the charm bracelet he gave me for my birthday. I gently picked the charm up and looked at it in my hands. "Liz..." I looked up at Tyler "... I love you." I instantly broke out in a smile before pulling him closer to me.<br>"That's good because I love you to." I slowly went on top of him and put the charm on his bedside table. "I've been wanting to hear that for a while." I said with a small smile before kissing Tyler again. '_He loves me'_ I thought with a smile as I took Tyler's shirt off. There was a part of me that worried about his parent's interrupting us, but I was happy that he finally said I love you. It was one of the happiest moments since my brothers and I returned to Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I wanted Elizabeth to have a scene with Isobel, so I sort of put her in Elena's spot in the episode when it came to the threats. Hopefully you didn't mind, mainly because of what was said in that conversation.<strong>  
><strong>~ What did you think of the call to Katherine? One of the things I'm not too sure of with season 2 is when Damon and Stefan should find out that Elizabeth knew the whole time about Katherine not being in the tomb (and possibly drinking vervain the whole time to).<strong>

**~ What do you think will happen in the season 1 finale? The only thing I have for sure planned would be Elizyler (the couple name for Liz and Tyler) but most of the other stuff I'm unsure of**

**~ The next chapter is the season 1 finale chapter (: **  
><strong>~ The chapters for the season 2 events will be added to this story. I'd like to hear what you think will happen in season 2.<strong>

**~ We only need 9 reviews until this reaches 100 reviews. If I can get at least 4 constructive reviews on this chapter, I'll try to get the season 1 finale chapter up within the next week. I wanted to get the season 1 events finished this month, but I wasn't inspired much because there wasn't many reviews on the last chapter. The more reviews (and the more helpful they are) the sooner the next chapter will come.**

**~ I know it's not season 2 yet... but I have the chapter for The Last Dance planned in my head and I want to type it up. I might do that and post it on my facebook page for my fanfiction but then I'll post it on here when I get to that episode. The same goes for one of my other stories Becoming Reality. If you sort of like that idea, let me know and check out the facebook page (because if I type it before I get to that point on here, I'll be posting it on facebook).**

**~ I updated The Other Hybrid. I will also be starting my first non-TVD story today and I might be able to post the final chapter for You Can Never Forget so I hope you can check them out (:**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	23. Founder's Day

**~ I am proud of this chapter. I'm not sure if it's because it's the season 1 finale or because of what I have happen in it... but I like it. I hope you enjoy it soo much it makes you review and this story can reach more than 100 reviews.  
>~ I hope this is an epic season 1 finale.<strong>

_xxChocoholic14xx: Technically Elizabeth and more than one secret. There's knowing Katherine was never in the tomb, the fact that she's been drinking vervain for the past 145 years, that she knows that the Lockwoods could be werewolves, and the fact that she knows Klaus from the 20's. Her brothers sort of know that she knew a person named Klaus, but they don't know what he looks like (because Stefan was compelled to forget him). I'm hoping to get Liz to tell her brothers that she knew about Katherine the whole time, but it depends on what happens before it. I sort of have a Liz/Katherine conversion planned for the first episode of season 2. Face to face scenes with Klaus and Elizabeth probably won't happen until the chapter for The Last Day but because Klaus possess Alaric, they will technically have scenes in The Last Dance. I'm excited to write those scenes to (:_

_howlingwilderness: I'm thinking when it comes to the backstory of Liz and Kat it'll sort of be like a sisterly relationship to a point. When season 2 starts, Kat will be the only person (besides Stefan and Damon) that knew Liz as a human so I think there will be more learning about that period between them as friends. There might also be some tension between them at the beginning...but that should simmer down near the end._

_Anna.B: I actually have an idea for a story where Elena has a twin, but at the moment I feel like that's overdone and I wanted to write this one more. She has already started to feel guilty about keeping the secret about knowing Katherine was never in the tomb and I think that will grow once she knows Katherine is back in Mystic Falls. I was thinking about having Elizabeth with Tyler at the Masquerade ball. If the Katherine secret is revealed early in season 2, then it would create some tension between Liz and her brothers. I'm not sure if her brothers really treated her poorly, but there might have been times when they did that. By the time you reviewed, I already planned the specifics of the season 1 finale, but I think it would be just as good as if I did it with your idea. Jeremy and Liz will eventually have a talk, but not until when they find out Caroline is a vampire, maybe in the next chapter if I can fit it. She will definitely be trying to help both Caroline and Tyler, especially since she loves Tyler and she sees Caroline as a friend. I can try to get Elijah to be nice with Liz, but because he will see how much she cares about Tyler, Elijah will respect that and step away. With Klaus, I'm thinking that he will try to come between Tyler and Liz... especially in season 3 when Tyler becomes a hybrid and there is the sire bond. There's also the past that Klaus and Liz have that he might try and use it to get with her. Once I get near the middle of season 3... I'll start to think about season 4 (because season 3 and 4 will be in the same story like this is seasons 1 and 2). All I know is that no matter how pissed The Salvatores will get at each other, they are still family and Liz will try to keep it that way._

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>General POV<strong>_

Elizabeth was standing in front of her mirror wearing a dress similar to what she wore when she was human. It was the first time she wore the dress and the first time she wore a corset since women stopped wearing them.  
>"Remember when you used to help me with these?" Liz asked Damon, who was tying up the strings on her back.<br>"You always tried to get me or Stef to do it." He said with a small smile.  
>"It almost annoyed dad." Liz said, holding back a laugh as Damon tightened the strings. "But he couldn't refuse his princess anything."<br>"And you used that to your advantage."  
>"Not all the time." Both of them smiled a little. Looking back at the times she got what she wanted with her father, made them realize that she was a bit more like Damon even though she was Stefan's twin. "Sometimes I think back to then. To all the time we spent together, the parties, George." When Elizabeth said George's name, a small smile appeared on her face.<br>"You two made a good couple."  
>"You're only saying that because you liked George and you don't like Tyler."<br>"George was my friend."  
>"He was everybody's friend."<br>"Done." Damon said after he finished the strings on Elizabeth's dress.  
>"Thank you."<br>"I don't understand why you want to wear the dress."  
>"Because I want to dress up for my boyfriend. Plus it's Founders Day." Elizabeth gave her brother a small smile. "I can't miss that." Damon rolled his eyes, which earned a playful slap from her. "Let's go bro." She said before walking out her room, knowing that her brother would follow.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

Damon drove me to the school, where everyone was getting ready for the parade. I knew Tyler would be there because he was going to be on a float, pretending to be a soldier from the civil war. That time felt like so long ago and I wanted to tell Tyler about it, but that meant telling him what I was. I didn't think it was the time though because we both confessed to each other that we love each other.  
>"Hey Stefan." I said when I saw what my brother was wearing. Stefan hugged me before I heard Damon from behind me.<br>"Look at you, all retro." I stood at Stefan's side as Damon stood in front of us.  
>"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked him.<br>"I had to drive my little sister." Damon glanced at me before looking back at Stefan. "Besides, why wouldn't I be here? Bonnie deactivated the Gilbert invention, Isobel is gone and it's Founder's Day! I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl."  
>"Don't start with him, Damon." I said because I didn't want my brothers to fight.<br>"Oh, he started this with the whole "_I'm insecure, leave Elena alone_" speech." Damon looked from me to Stefan. "I'm enjoying that."  
>"As long as you heard it." My twin said and I let out a sigh.<br>"What? You have no sense of humor, Stefan."  
>"Actually I've no sense of '<em>Damon humor<em>'." I smiled at the joke Stefan attempted.  
>"'<em>Damon humor?<em>'" Damon looked at me and I just shrugged before he looked at Stefan again. "Hey look, I get it, I get it. I'm the better, hotter, superior choice and you're scared, now that Katherine is out of the picture, that I'm gonna turn all my attention to Elena. But don't worry, Elena is not Katherine."  
>"Of course she's not." I said, which made them both look at me. "You'd think I'd let our little brother fall in love with another Katherine after what she's done?" When we were human I didn't mind Stefan or Damon with Katherine. After 145 years of living with the fact she was lying to them, I didn't really want her with either of my brothers. I knew she actually liked Stefan, but She lied to them and by extension made me lie to them. It wasn't something I wanted to carry with me, but if I told them it might ruin our family. Out the corner of my eye I saw someone and when I turned I saw Elena dressed like Katherine in 1864. Elena turned her head towards us and curtsied. "I'm gonna go find Tyler." I said before walking away, not wanting the image of Elena looking exactly like Katherine in my head.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked towards the float that Tyler would be riding. I didn't see him, but I saw Caroline, Matt and Bonnie.<br>"Liz... you gotta take a picture with me." Caroline said almost as soon as she spotted me. I just gave her a small smile before I stood next to her. Bonnie was holding the camera and I could tell that she was a little uncomfortable around me, but I ignored it. After I got a picture with Caroline, she started to pose for a picture with Matt.  
>"Guess who." I could hear Tyler say as he put his hands over my eyes.<br>"Is it my sexy boyfriend who I love?" I asked before he took away his hands.  
>"Why don't you look." Tyler said as I turned to see him dressed as a civil war soldier.<br>"What do I get for guessing correctly?" I asked as I put my arms around his neck.  
>"This." He leaned in and we kissed.<br>"Is that all?" I asked with a smile.  
>"No." He said before kissing me again.<br>"You two look so cute." Caroline said before I knew she took a picture of me and Tyler.  
>"Caroline." I said as I faced her. "Did you just take a picture of us kissing?"<br>"Delete it please." Tyler said and I rolled my eyes.  
>"No, don't." I said to Caroline. "Send me a copy." Caroline just gave me a bright smile before taking another picture of us.<br>"How about a group photo?" Caroline asked with a smile. I nodded my head before looking at Tyler. I gave him a kiss on the cheek before we stood next to Caroline and Matt. Bonnie took the picture of the four of us.  
>"We have to get the the float." Tyler said to Matt before he looked at me.<br>"I'll see you later." I said before kissing him. "Love you."  
>"Love you to." He said before walking away with Matt.<br>"Oh... My...Gosh!" Caroline said with pure excitement in her voice. "He said he loves you." I couldn't help but smile.  
>"Yeah." I said, slightly embarrassed but happy. "I said to him to... incase you missed that part." Caroline just gave me a big hug, which took me by surprise.<br>"I'm so happy for you two." I felt myself blush as Caroline pulled away.  
>"You should get on your float." I said to Caroline. "Miss Mystic Falls shouldn't be late you know." She just gave me a smile before walking away. I couldn't help but smile. At first I didn't want to stay in Mystic Falls but everything that has happened with Tyler and the fact I'm having a life that I could be proud of made me glad. I know there was still things that I was keeping secret not only from Tyler and from my own brothers, but I didn't want to worry about that at the moment. My life was good and I had a feeling that it would stay that way.<p>

* * *

><p>I stood in the crowd as the parade started to go by. My mind flashed back to that time when I had to wear those dresses everyday. I was glad when women stopped wearing corsets but for some reason wearing one while I watched the parade made me feel comfortable.<br>"Let's give a big hand to the Mystic Fall's high school Marching Band!" Tyler's mom said as the band went by. I started to applaud before noticing the float that Tyler was on. "And for a little local history, Mr. Saltzman's students have recreated Virginia's Battle of Willow Creek." Tyler pretended to shoot Jeremy and after I gave him a flirty wave with a smile. He waved back and I decided to blow him a kiss. I felt that Tyler brought out the innocence in me and it felt good. The last time I really felt it was before I was turned 146 years ago. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our stunning Miss Mystic Falls Court and their handsome escorts." I waved at my twin and Elena as they slowly went past. It seemed like the whole day was bringing back memories of back when me and my brothers were human. They were good memories, at least most of them were.  
>"<em>What do you want?"<em> I heard Bonnie ask, which brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Damon standing in front of her.  
>"Just watching the parade." Damon said before Bonnie started to walk away. "Where are you going?" I started to walk towards them so I could be a part of their conversation.<br>"Away from you." Bonnie said.  
>"I wanna say something to you." Damon said, which made her turn towards him.<br>"Just leave me alone!"  
>"Thank you." Damon said, which surprised me. "The device that Emily spelled could have killed me and my siblings. I don't take what you did lightly so… thank you."<br>"I did it for Elena." Bonnie said after she recovered from the shock of Damon saying 'thank you'.  
>"I know that, but I'm still very grateful. And… I owe you." Damon looked at me and I just gave him a small smile, not letting him know I didn't trust Bonnie. "Enjoy the parade." He said to Bonnie before walking away.<br>"I don't think you're telling the truth." I said to Bonnie when I knew Damon wouldn't be listening.  
>"What do you mean?" Bonnie said, clearly pretending like she didn't know what I was talking about.<br>"You know what I mean." I looked at Bonnie so she could see my eyes. "And if anyone that I care about dies or gets injured..." I took a pause because I wanted to chose the right words "...well, let's just hope it doesn't have to come to that. For Elena's sake and for yours." I walked away and I could hear Bonnie release a deep breath. I had a feeling that Bonnie really didn't deactivate the device and her reaction confirmed it. If anything did happen I to anyone loved, I would have no problem going after Bonnie.

* * *

><p>After I changed out of my dress I met up with Tyler and we went to the Grill. I was worried that something might happen because I knew Bonnie didn't deactivate the device, but Tyler was able to distract me. We decided to have a pool game with Matt and Caroline. Tyler knew I was good and the two of us together, we would win for sure. As Matt aimed his shot, Tyler put his hands on my waist. I turned around and put my arms around his neck so I could kiss him.<br>"What are you doing here?" I looked to see Tyler's dad walking towards us. I stepped away from Tyler because I didn't know how he felt about me kissing Tyler. "I told you to go home."  
>"I decided not to." Tyler said before stepping in front of me, towards the pool table.<br>"If I tell you to do something, you do it!" His dad grabbed his arm and I became worried.  
>"Let go of me!" Tyler said, which mad me step in because I didn't want anything to happen.<br>"Mayor, is everything okay?" I asked and he seemed to simmer down. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed Caroline and Matt step towards us.  
>"Please Tyler. I need you to go home, now. Take your friends with you." The way Tyler's dad looked at us made me realize what was going to happen.<br>"Why? What's going on?" Matt asked with his good hand wrapped around Caroline's waist.  
>"I can't explain. All of you need to get home, now. Please."<br>"We can just watch a movie at my place." I said, knowing that my house was farther away than Tyler's. His dad seemed okay with the idea because he gave Tyler the car keys.  
>"Okay." Tyler said. I looked at Matt and Caroline, who I wanted to have join us.<br>"Let's go, okay?" I asked knowing that the four of us were gonna go to my house. Tyler just nodded his head before holding my hand with his free and before the four of us left the Grill.

* * *

><p>I was in the front seat of Tyler's dad's car and I kept getting a bad feeling. His dad was part of the council, that hated vampires. Isobel got the device from Elena and I knew Bonnie didn't deactivate it. If I knew Isobel, she gave it to John, who in turn told the council. I closed my eyes and let out a calm sigh. When I left the Grill I texted my brothers to be careful because I thought that something might happen. I started to get a headache, which was weird since I wasn't human.<br>"What the hell is that?" Tyler asked and I knew he could hear what I was hearing.  
>"What's the matter?" Caroline asked as I closed my eyes, trying to block out the pain.<br>"The noise!" Tyler and I said at the same time as the pain started to get worse for me.  
>"Wait, what noise?" Matt said before the noise became so much for me I brought both my hands to my head. Out the corner of my eye, I could barely see Caroline reach for the wheel before we ended up crashing.<p>

In a few minutes I was fine, but Tyler was unconscious. With the help of Caroline, I got him out of the car and laid him on the ground. I wanted to feed him my blood to make him better, but that would mean I would have to compel Matt and Caroline to forget what they saw and I knew Caroline had a vervain necklace. Even though I wanted Tyler to heal, I didn't want him to be a vampire unless he asked for it. I didn't even know if it would work since he carried the werewolf gene. I sat next to Tyler with my knees to my chest, trying not to freak out. Tyler was the best person to enter my life and I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't. Matt had called the paramedics, who were checking Tyler. His heart was beating so I knew he wasn't dead, but that didn't mean he'd stay alive. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked it was Matt bending down next to me. He gave me a small comforting smile.  
>"What the hell?!" I looked at the paramedics that were checking Tyler.<br>"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to keep the worry from my voice.  
>"His eyes!" One of the paramedics said and I slowly moved towards Tyler to get a better view of him. Tyler gasped for air a few seconds later and I let out a sigh of relief.<br>"What happened?" Tyler asked and I felt tears gather in my eyes.  
>"You can't scare me like that." I said as I moved in for a hug. When I had my arms around Tyler I didn't want to let go because I didn't want anything else to happen to him.<br>"Caroline!" I broke out of my hug with Tyler and looked at Caroline, who was laying on the ground. "Guys, over here! Caroline, wake up!" Everyone went over to Caroline and after the paramedics checked her out, they said she would have to go to the hospital.

* * *

><p>I sat next to Matt in the hospital. They needed to do a few checkups on Tyler to make sure he was okay and he said he would some coffee for us.<br>"She'll be okay." I said to Matt as I gave him a comforting squeeze. I looked to see Tyler walking towards us with two coffees in his hands. One was for me and him and the other one was for Matt.  
>"Hey man." Tyler said to Matt to get his attention as he handed us the coffees. "I'm so sorry. Look, I don't even know what happened." I had a feeling, but I couldn't say anything because they didn't know about vampires. Tyler sat down next to me and I gave him the coffee so I could hold his hand.<br>"It's okay man." Matt said and I knew he was just worried about Caroline. "She'll be alright." The three of us looked up when Caroline's mom walked out of the emergency room.  
>"What's happening?" Matt asked as he got up. "Is she alright?"<br>"There was some internal bleeding." She said and I took in a deep breath because she might not survive. "They're taking her into surgery."  
>"What else did they say?" Matt asked because she was his girlfriend and my friend. "Is she gonna be okay?"<br>"They're gonna do everything they can." She said which was hospital code for 'might not make it'. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath because I didn't want to get emotional. Matt sat back down next to me and Caroline's mom looked at Tyler. "Tyler, have you talked to your mom?"  
>"I left her a message telling her I was here." Tyler said. I did the same thing with my brothers because after what happened, I knew that they would be worrying about me.<br>"You need to call her."  
>"What is it?" Tyler asked.<br>"It's your dad." I knew what she meant from the way she said it. I couldn't help but look at Tyler before giving him a hug, while being careful not to spill the coffee. He brought his free arm around me and hugged me back. I knew without asking how he was feeling and I hoped that I could try and comfort him.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I know it's too early (considering I just finished season 1) but I was thinking that I might bring Elizabeth into season 5 (depending on how I write season 4). I have some ideas in mind... but I'm not going to plan anything after season 4 until I get to season 4. And I won't plan season 4 until I get around the middle of season 3.<strong>

**~ I wanted to have some Liz/Bonnie tension in the story seeing as Liz knows how most witches act towards vampires. It might last a while (longer than the Bonnie/Caroline tension in the show) but I don't know when/if they will be actually friends. There will also be some Kat/Liz tension... mainly in the first half of season 2 because of what happened in this chapter.**  
><strong>~ If there is any specific things you want to happen in season 2, please don't be afraid to share (: Season 2 will be added to this story so don't worry about that (: <strong>

**~ Four more reviews until 100! The more over 100 this story can get... the sooner I'll start posting the season 2 events. (longer/more helpful reviews help more with getting chapters up quicker).  
>~ I hope you can check out The Other Hybrid, which will be finishing up it's season 3 and starting season 4 soon. <strong>

**~ I hope you can check out the facebook page for the fanfictions I write (the link is on my profile). Please check it out.**

**R&R 'till the next chapter**


	24. The Return

**~ The beginning of season 2! I got this chapter up sooner than I thought (:**

**~ Before the rest of the Author's note I have to say something I know I've said time and time again over the past two years of writing fanfiction. As much as I am thankful for the reviews this story has gotten... I wish they would be more specific. It's not that hard to tell me what you like... if it's the whole chapter, that's nice but there would have to be something you would want to see more of. Maybe there's something I can change that would make the story more enjoyable. It feels a bit tedious that I have to keep repeating it (especially since I have a little bit on my profile about the types of reviews that are most helpful).**

_Nikki: Your review was the first one on the chapter that was actually semi-helpful (: There will be some 'girl power' starting in season 2 with Liz... especially with some of the parts I have planned. Right now the main pairing is Liz/Ty... but there are some Liz/Jer scenes. If they somehow get as a couple (I don't know if they will because of the Liz/Ty and Liz/Klaus already in the story) it won't be for a while... I like writing for Liz and Tyler at the moment. (:_

**~ At the beginning of this chapter I have a summary of the season 1 events from Elizabeth's POV. I think it's something I might to at the first chapter to each season. That means I'll do it for seasons 3 and 4 (when they are under a different story name).**

**~ Don't forget the links to Elizabeth's outfits are on my profile.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

_The longest I've stayed in one plays in the last 162 years was the first 17 years of my life. After my brothers and I turned in 1864. The three of us lived in Mystic Falls for that time until my older brother Damon left. I stayed with my twin, Stefan Salvatore. We stayed together through thick and thin, even though there were times we were separated from each other. So when a girl caught my twin's eye there was no question about following him. The girl Stefan said he saw looked identical to Katherine, who was the vampire who turned the three of us. The girl that looked like Katherine was a human named Elena. It didn't take Stefan long to start dating Elena. I was happy for him. He was in a happy relationship with someone who cared about him, even after finding out that we were vampires._

_I on the other hand took longer to get into a relationship. By my 162nd birthday I started to date Tyler Lockwood, a descendent of my first boyfriend George Lockwood. When I first met Tyler, I wasn't sure about starting a relationship because there was a vampire from my past that I liked. His name was Klaus. I've only seen him a handful of times since the first time I saw him, but we never spoke a word to each other. I knew that if he actually liked me, he would have searched for me, but he never did. Instead of waiting around forever for something that was never good, I started a relationship with Tyler. It proved to be one of the best choices I made. Although Tyler didn't know about me being a vampire, he loved me and I loved him._

_Damon had also returned to Mystic Falls. The three of us were a complete family again, despite what Damon did in the beginning. He tried to get in between Stefan and Elena, but he stopped after finding out Katherine was never in the tomb she made everyone believe she was in. I knew from the beginning she wasn't and have been keeping that secret from my brothers ever since we were turned. They didn't know and the longer we continued to be together, the more I thought about telling them. I wanted to tell Damon first because of how much he cared about Katherine when we were human, but she really only cared about Stefan. I wasn't about to break my brother's heart or my family. It was something I didn't want to tell my brothers, but I knew it had to be done. The morning of Founder's day I told myself that I was going to tell them within a week, no matter what they would say. That was almost 24 hours ago, before Tyler's dad died._

* * *

><p>I stayed at the hospital even though I should have gone with Tyler. He needed me, but I knew he also needed time alone with his mom after what happened. I told Tyler that I would stay with Caroline and tell him if she would get better. Matt also needed some comfort since he was Caroline's boyfriend. I wanted to help Caroline, but there was too many eyes. If I would try and heal her... someone would see.<p>

I just sat next to Matt and held his hand in comfort, silently trying to tell him that things were going to be okay.  
>"You should be with Tyler." Matt said to me.<br>"I know, but he needs to be with his mom." I said. "He just lost his dad and I can see him tomorrow. Right now, you need a friend." Matt gave me a small smile before we both heard footsteps.  
>"How is Caroline?" Bonnie asked and I took a deep breath. Matt wasn't one of the people that knew about the supernatural and I wasn't going to bring him into my problem with Bonnie.<br>"She's not good, Bon." Matt said and I just gave his hand a small squeeze.  
>"What happened?" Bonnie asked as she sat on the other side of Matt.<br>"We were driving and Tyler and Liz both heard a noise." I looked at Bonnie knowing that the noise came from the device she didn't unspell.  
>"A noise?" Bonnie asked Matt, but glanced at me. She knew by my expression that I was blaming her, but thankfully Matt didn't see it.<br>"They got this migraine or something and Tyler lost control of the car and ..." Matt took a pause because he was still a little shook up "... I thought that Caroline was fine and then ... and then she wasn't so ..." I could tell Bonnie was distraught but Matt must of just thought she was worried about Caroline.

* * *

><p>Matt went to his house, but I stayed a the hospital. I tried to avoid Bonnie because I wasn't sure if I could stop myself from causing a scene. After what happened I wanted to go after her, but at the same time I couldn't help but think of what happened if I did. Bonnie was Elena's friend and Elena was my twin's girlfriend. If I went after Bonnie, it would eventually get back to my brother and he would have something to say about it.<br>"Lizzy." I turned away from Caroline's room to see Damon. "Are you okay?" He asked and I just gave him a small nod.  
>"Yeah." I said before giving him a hug. He returned it, which I was glad for. "But Tyler is a bit shaken. His dad died."<br>"I know." Damon said. "I was there."  
>"You didn't..."<br>"No, it was one of the tomb vampires. I'm a bit insulted that you think I did." I rolled my eyes, but I was still hugging him so he didn't see it.  
>"Do you blame me?" I asked after pulling away from the hug. "You're not exactly a saint." He just gave me a smirk before seeing Caroline's mom.<br>"I'm gonna go talk to her." I gave my brother a small nod, letting him know it was okay before he went to talk to Caroline's mom.

After a few minutes, I noticed that Elena arrived and I started to walk towards her only to notice Bonnie.  
>"Bonnie. How's Caroline?" Elena asked Bonnie, but I stayed out of view because I didn't like Bonnie at the moment.<br>"She's weak. They don't know if she's going to make it." She quietly said to Elena. I looked back at Caroline's room, wanting to heal her because she was my friend even if we didn't hang out too often. I looked back at Bonnie and Elena to see them hugging.  
>"Is there something that you can do? Like a spell or something?" Elena asked and I could tell Damon stood behind me.<br>"She doesn't know how..." Damon and I said at the same time, which made Elena and Bonnie look towards us "...do you?" Damon asked by himself.  
>"No, I don't." Bonnie admitted when we stepped towards them<br>"No, you don't because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that." I said to Bonnie with some anger towards her, even though I tried to hide it.  
>"Well, I can take down a vampire, that spell was easy to learn." Bonnie said and I rolled my eyes.<br>"And I can take down a witch." I said, which Bonnie stare into my eyes. It was clear that we didn't like each other and wouldn't hesitate if the other tried to attack.  
>"I can give Caroline some blood." Damon said, which made me take a deep breath to control myself before I looked at Elena.<br>"No, no way." Elena said and I could understand why she would be saying that.  
>"No, just enough to heal her." My brother said to Elena. "She will be safe in the hospital and it will be out of her system in a day, she will be better Elena." I agreed with Damon because I was thinking about it since she collapsed after the crash.<br>"It's too risky, I can't agree to that." Elena said as she shook her head.  
>"Do it." Bonnie said, which made me slightly shocked even though I was still mad at her. "This is Caroline. We can't let her die." Bonnie looked at both me and my brother. "Do it."<br>"If I do this, you and me, call a truce?" Damon asked Bonnie as he pointed between each of them.  
>"No. But you'll do it anyway. For Elena." I squinted my eyes at Bonnie, which she saw before she walked away.<p>

Damon looked at me and I could tell he wanted to talk to Elena alone, so I stepped away. I could still listen in if I wanted to. I couldn't help but think about Tyler and how I would eventually explain things to him. '_How could I even explain things?'_ I asked myself as I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. Tyler didn't even know about his werewolf gene, unless he wasn't saying anything. '_Katherine is right, I do worry too much'_ I thought before feeling Damon standing near me. I opened my eyes and just gave him a small smile, trying to tell him not to worry. He didn't seem like he believed me, but he didn't say anything about it. Out the corner of my eye, I could see Elena talking with Jenna. Elena looked confused and even though I didn't know what they were talking about, I had a feeling I could figure it out.  
>"You got to be kidding me." My brother said out loud which made me know he listened in on their conversation. He looked at Elena and Jenna, who were looking at him with confusion. Damon looked back at me before he started to walk away. I looked back at Elana before following my brother.<p>

* * *

><p>After finishing her conversation with Jenna, Elena joined us and we went to her house. Elena told me that Stefan was there and the three of us wanted to tell him about Katherine being back. As Elena opened the door to her house, I hoped that Katherine didn't say anything about me knowing she was never in the tomb. I brought myself out of my thoughts when I saw Stefan stand up and look towards us.<br>"Stefan?" Elena and I asked at the same time.  
>"Elena." Stefan said with relief which made me look around the room.<br>"What happened?" Elena asked before Stefan and I looked at each other. I knew by his face what happened.  
>"Katherine happened." Damon and I said at the same time before I sped next to my twin.<br>"Are you okay?" I asked as he snapped his wrist into place.  
>"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said as he gave a small nod.<br>"I'm going to check on Jeremy." Elena said before she almost ran up the stairs. I couldn't help but look back at Damon, who almost looked like he was in shock that Katherine came back.

My brothers and I went into Elena's kitchen. While they thought of Katherine's return, I got myself a cup of water.  
>"Did she say what she wanted?" Damon asked as Stefan paced back and forth.<br>"No." Stefan said to Damon.  
>"Woman certainly knows how to make an entrance." Damon said after a few seconds and I turned to face them. I tried to look as surprised as they were because I didn't want them mad at me for keeping it a secret. I've only kept it a secret because I promised her when I turned even though I knew that when and if my brothers found out they would be mad. It wasn't something I thought about but I couldn't help it since she was back in town.<br>"She said she fooled one of us, at least." Stefan said and I looked at him as I took a sip from my glass. "What does that mean?" He asked when we both looked at Damon.  
>"She pretended to be Elena to when I showed up earlier tonight." Damon said which made me start to think of the things that could have happened.<br>"I told Jeremy." Elena said whens she joined us in the kitchen before anyone could say anything. "I can't lie to him anymore."  
>"Is he alright?" I asked Elena about Jeremy and she just nodded her head.<br>"Are you alright?" Stefan asked Elena as he walked towards her.  
>"No, I'm not alright." Elena said as Stefan put his arm around her for comfort. "I thought that with all the tomb vampires gone things would get better."<br>"I know. We all did." Stefan gently said to her.  
>"Katherine was in this house, that means she's been invited in, what are we gonna do?"<br>"Move." Damon said to Elena like it was the simplest thing in the world.  
>"Very helpful, thank you."<br>"If Katherine wanted you dead, you'd be dead already." I said to Elena as she sat down at the kitchen table. "There's nothing to worry about since you're alive and human." The three of them looked at me for a moment. I looked from Elena to Stefan who was looking at me because of what I said. He knew more than Damon about how close as friends I was to Katherine before we were vampires.  
>"Clearly she has other plans." Damon said, clearly adding to what I said.<br>"Right and we need to find out what those other plans are and not provoke her in the process." Stefan said as he glanced at me but then looked at Damon. "What happened tonight when you thought she was Elena?"  
>"To risk another frown line encroaching on a very crowded forehead. We... kissed." I almost spit out the water that I had in my mouth.<br>"And you thought it was her?" I asked at the same time Elena asked "And you thought it was me?"  
>"What do you mean you kissed?" Stefan asked, immediately protective of Elena.<br>"Well, you know, when two lips pucker and they go." My brothers sped towards each other, which made me ready to stop them if they started to fight. "Don't be obvious, Stefan." Damon said and Stefan started to move towards him. I quickly put down my glass and sped between them, not wanting them to fight.  
>"Don't you dare." I said to Stefan before looking at Damon. "Don't fight."<br>"Stefan he kissed Katherine, not me." Elena said as she stood up but stayed behind me. "I wouldn't do that. We don't have time for this guys."  
>"Later." Stefan said as he looked at Damon.<br>"There's going to be no later." I said almost glaring at my twin. "I'm not letting you two fight over what Katherine did." Stefan looked at me for a minute and seemed to simmer down a little, which made me look at Damon. "Alright?" I asked him, which made him look at me. His calmed down a little, but I knew he wasn't going to let it go.  
>"John must know something." Elena said to my brothers while I stayed between them. "There has to be a reason why Katherine tried to kill him."<br>"She's Katherine. She loves to play games and you're fooling yourself if you think you're going to find out what she's been up to before she wants you to know." Damon said as he stepped away.  
>"No, actually Elena's right, John could know something through Isobel." Stefan looked at Elena and I calmed down because I felt my brothers weren't going after each other at the moment. "Your mother, she was in touch with Katherine so maybe we can go to the hospital and get him to talk."<br>"I've got a better idea." Damon said, which made us look at him.  
>"What's that?" Elena asked Damon from behind me.<br>"I'm just gonna ignore the bitch. See you."  
>"Is that smart?" I asked Damon, knowing what Katherine is capable of.<br>"If Katherine thinks she's been ignored it will lure her out, she'll make a move." Damon said as he leaned against his back against the wall.  
>"Yeah? And then what?" Stefan asked from behind me.<br>"Stake her, rip her head off, something poetic. We'll see." Damon said before leaving me with Stefan and Elena. '_He'll be okay'_ I thought, hoping that it was true. I let out a sight before looking at my twin.  
>"I'm gonna go home, make sure Damon doesn't break anything." I said to him before glancing to Elena and back to him. "Maybe you should stay here... incase Katherine comes back." He just gave me a small nod, like he was going to stay anyway. "Love you bro." I hugged Stefan and he hugged me back before I left him with Elena.<p>

* * *

><p>After I left Elena's I went straight to my room. I didn't really get a good night's sleep because I was worried about Tyler and I didn't know what Katherine was up to. There was a part of me that thought Katherine wouldn't do anything to harm Tyler, but that didn't stop me from worrying. I eventually fell asleep, but when I woke up I was still tired. I called Tyler and told him I would be over after I ate breakfast and took a shower.<p>

The morning felt slow until I got to Tyler's for his dad's wake, which got organized pretty quick. I walked up the front steps to see Tyler standing at the door.  
>"Hey." I softly said as I pulled him in for a hug.<br>"Thank you for being here." Tyler said after he pulled away.  
>"You're my boyfriend Ty." I said with a small smile. "Of course I'll be here." I gave him a kiss and joined his side as more people came.<p>

I slipped my arm through Tyler's arm just as a jeep pulled up in front of his house. Tyler and I both watched as a man stepped out and I sensed that Ty knew him.  
>"So the black sheep returns." Tyler said as the mad walked up the steps towards us.<br>"Tyler?" He asked, which made me realize that they personally knew each other.  
>"Yeah." Tyler said, not taking his arm from mine.<br>"What happened to you? In my mind you're twelve years old."  
>"Then that's two years older than the last time you saw me, Uncle Mason." Tyler took his arm from mine and hugged Mason.<br>"Good to see you again." Mason said before they broke the hug.  
>"It's good to see you too." I faked a cough, which caught their attention. "This is my girlfriend Elizabeth." Mason held out his hand and I decided to be polite and shake his hand.<br>"Hi." I said with a small smile because if he also had the werewolf gene, it would pay off to be nice to him.  
>"Come on inside." Tyler said to Mason. Tyler grabbed my hand and I ended up following them in.<p>

* * *

><p>After Tyler brought Mason to his mom, the two of us went back outside. Tyler and I didn't talk to each other that much, but I knew it meant a lot to him that I was there for him. Out the corner of my I saw Elena walking towards us. When I completely looked at her I could realize that it wasn't Elena but Katherine. Tyler stepped in front of her, stopping her from walking in the house.<br>"Hey Elena, thanks for coming." Tyler held Katherine's hand, showing his appreciation. "Come on in." Katherine looked at me and I just gave her a small smile, pretending that she was Elena. Tyler stepped back to my side before Katherine walked into Tyler's house.  
>"Hey, I'm gonna go talk to Elena." I said to Tyler because he didn't know about the vampire world so I wasn't going to tell him it was Katherine. Tyler just gave me a nod and I kissed him on the cheek before going into his house.<p>

I found Katherine outside looking at the pond that was in Tyler's backyard. She looked at me but looked back at the pond as I leaned against the pillar near her.  
>"I'm a bit hurt." I said as I looked out at the pond. "You saw my brothers but not me."<br>"You know you're my favorite Salvatore Lizzy." Katherine said and I fought against rolling my eyes.  
>"Only my brothers and Tyler can call me Lizzy Kat." I looked towards her, but stayed leaning against the pillar. "You should put John on a tighter leash." Kat let out a small chuckle. "The same goes for Isobel."<br>"They do what they want." Kat said before looking at me. "Although I did tell them to keep you out of danger."  
>"That sure went well." I said with sarcasm, which she noticed. She was about to say something else, but I noticed Bonnie walking towards us. I barely looked at her as I walked away to find Tyler.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked through the hallway and saw Tyler out of the corner of my eye. I walked into the room and sat next to him. He gave me a small smile before we both leaned in for a kiss.<br>"I love you." I said when he pulled away, feeling like I needed to tell him. He just smiled before we started to kiss again.  
>"Sorry," Tyler and I broke apart at the sound of Jeremy's voice. We both looked at him and I felt that Tyler was annoyed ", I was just looking for the..."<br>"Bathroom is down the hall." Tyler said and I think he wanted Jeremy to leave so we could continue kissing.  
>"Hey look...I'm sorry about your dad." Jeremy said as he stepped into the room.<br>"Today has been a big day of sorries from people who really don't give a crap." Tyler said. I put my hand on his knee and gave him a comforting squeeze because he knew I cared.  
>"I remember when my dad died." Jeremy said, which made me look at him. "I had a house full of strangers telling me what a great guy he was." A part of me wished I knew how they felt because I never had people telling me if my dad was a great guy. Everyone thought me and my brothers were dead at the time. I remembered sneaking from away from my brothers and hid in the shadows when they buried my dad. "Anyway, I know how hard all this is." Jeremy said, which brought me out of my thoughts of the past.<br>"The difference is in your case it was true. My dad was a dick." I didn't say anything but I sort of thought of his father like that.  
>"Yeah, yeah he was." Jeremy said, which made me smirk for some reason.<br>"I found this in his desk." Tyler showed a flask that was in his hand. "He won't mind, he's dead."  
>"In that case, your girlfriend gets a sip first." I said before taking the flask from Tyler and taking a sip from it.<br>"Yeah, you know what, sure. Why not?" I got up and handed the flask to Jeremy. He was about to drink from it before Mason walked in.  
>"Hey," Jeremy moved straighter at the sound of Mason's voice ", what's going on in here Tyler?"<br>"Nothing, nothing." Tyler said, probably hoping that Mason would go away.  
>"You have somewhere else to be?" He asked Jeremy, who gave him the flask and walked out of the room.<br>"I'm gonna go look for my brothers." I said before giving Tyler a kiss. "I'll come back tonight." I whispered to Tyler and he nodded his head, obviously knowing what I meant.  
>"Bye." Tyler said as I walked out of the room.<p>

* * *

><p>I couldn't find my brothers but eventually I got a text from Elena and went to where she was.<br>"Cover up, Fabio." Damon said to Stefan as I walked behind him. "We got a crazy ex on the loose." I rolled my eyes at Damon which he didn't see because he looked at Elena. "You better watch out, looks like Katherine is trying to steal your guy."  
>"That's not what's happening." Stefan and I said at the same time, even though I knew Katherine still loved my twin.<br>"Isn't it?" Damon asked and I let out a sigh. "I mean it's only fair since I went after your girl."  
>"I'm gonna go check on Jenna and Jeremy." Elena said before looking at Stefan. "Let me know when you guys are done."<br>"So what's it gonna be huh?" Damon asked Stefan after Elena was out of earshot. "Fight to the death?" He pretended to punch Stefan and I found myself mentally smiling because I knew Damon was joking. "Go ahead, make your threats, stake your claim."  
>"I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan said as he sat on the bench.<br>"Why?! I'd fight me." Damon said, which made me shake my head.  
>"And you'd lose." I said to him, not holding back a smile. Damon gave me an entertained smile before giving me a noogie. "Cool it with the noogies already." I quickly got out of his grip.<br>"Katherine is gonna try to play us against each other, you do know that right?" Stefan said to Damon, which ruined the good mood.  
>"Brother, don't you worry, our bond is unbreakable." Damon said before Stefan stood in front of us.<br>"We need to stay united against her, the three of us." Stefan glanced at me before looking back at Damon. "So yes, as much as I would like to kill you, I'm not gonna fight you." I rolled my eyes as Stefan turned away from us.  
>"I kissed Elena."<br>"Because you feel something for her," Stefan said to Damon ", because you actually care and I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally, after all of this time, willing to feel something. She will try to break you, she will try to break us and how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. So no, I'm not gonna fight you." Stefan looked at me and I just gave him a small smile before he walked away.  
>"No matter what you or Stefan end up doing, I'll always love and defend you two." I said to Damon. "Stefy feels the same way no matter what he says." I gave him a pat on the back before reluctantly walking away.<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went faster than the morning. Tyler was okay, as much as he could be for his dad dying. When I got home I changed from the green dress I had been wearing into a pink tank top and a pair of jean capris I didn't wear that often. Most of the time I drew, which surprised me with what was going on.<p>

After a while, I went to get myself a blood bag from the basement and on the way up I saw Katherine sitting on the couch.  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked before I started to sip from the blood bag.<br>"You said you wanted me to visit you." Katherine said to me.  
>"No, I didn't." I said. "I said I was hurt that you visited my brothers and not me, that didn't mean you had to come here to visit me. Not to mention that was before you stabbed my twin."<br>"I was angry." Kat said and I rolled my eyes.  
>"Either way, you still stabbed him."<br>"Have you told them?" She asked as I began to walk towards the stairs. "You haven't." I knew what she was talking about, which made me go into defence mode. "I wonder what will happen when they find out."  
>"You're not going to tell them." I said as I turned around, wondering how the conversation got to this point.<br>"Who's stopping me?" I sped towards Kat and she stood from the couch. "We both know you're not stronger than me."  
>"I'm not letting anything come between me and my brothers."<br>"I've always admired that about you Lizzy. You'd do anything for your brothers."  
>"Don't call me Lizzy Kat. Not after what happened last night."<br>"You can't stop me Lizzy." She said with a smirk before we both noticed Damon walking into the room.  
>"What's she doing here?" He asked me about Katherine.<br>"Don't ask me." I said to him as I glanced at Katherine. She was smirking at me and I knew what she was thinking. "I'm leaving anyway. I promised Tyler." I sped out and finished my blood bag outside before driving to Tyler's house.

* * *

><p>The lights were off at Tyler's house so I snuck in and went for Tyler's room. When I got to his room, I noticed he was laying on his bed but he wasn't sleeping.<br>"Hey." I whispered as I slid into his bed. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him turn onto his side to face me.  
>"I love you Lizzy." He said before kissing me. I couldn't help but smile as I cuddled closer to him.<br>"I love you to Ty." I said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around me to hold me closer. Tyler and I didn't do much except for talk until we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>~ What did you think of the first chapter of season 2? What do you think is going to happen in the rest of season 2? What about ideas you have?<strong>  
><strong>~ I wanted to have a fight between Kat and Liz even though they are friends, but it just ended with a verbal confrontation instead. I will try to make fights happen in the story... but we will see.<strong>  
><strong>~ I have two ideas for Bad Moon Rising. Either Liz can stay with Tyler when he throws the party or she goes to Duke with 'Lena and Damon. Liz will be spending time with Tyler in Memory Lane no matter what happens in Bad Moon Rising.<strong>

**~ I hope you can check out my other stories, especially 'Out Of Place' because it's in need of reviews. I also have a sequel to one of my stories posted. It's the sequel to 'The Other Hybrid' and it's called 'Love Changes Things'. It's along season 4 and it's Klaus/OC/Kol with the current possibility of going along The Originals as well (:**

**~ Please leave more specific reviews. They are more helpful than the generic 'Love it, update soon', reviews. They don't tell me much and don't help me with future chapters.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	25. Brave New World

**~ It's a little later than I thought, but I've been putting faces to my OC's (finally, lol) I have half of the girls done. If you want to know what they look like, I'll be posting the pics to the facebook page for my fanfiction if enough peopl like the page. I hope you check it out if you want to know what my OC's look like.**

_xxTheChocoholic14xx: To me the Kat/Liz scene near the end of the chapter wasn't really a fight scene... more like an argument. I'm going to try and actually get a fight with the two of them, but it all depends on what happens in the story until then._

_vampirelover100: I'm assuming you mean if/when Tyler will find out about the supernatural. Tyler's going to find out about werewolves at the same point he does in the show, but because of what Liz knows... he might find out about vampires sooner than he did in the show._

**~ Links to Elizabeth's outfits are on my profile.**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

I slowly opened my eyes to see Tyler's arm wrapped around me. My mind flashed to what happened over the last 48 hours. It made me glad that Tyler was still alive and that we were together. I slipped my hand in his and made sure our fingers were intertwined.  
>"Are you awake?" Tyler tiredly asked in a mumble.<br>"Yeah." I said with a small smile, even though he couldn't see it. "Just woke up." I could feel him kiss the back of my head. "Are you okay?" I asked after a few minutes.  
>"Depends on your definition of okay." He said and I decided to move so I was facing him, but making sure we were still holding each other's hands. I just had to look him in the eyes and I knew that he wasn't okay. I brought my hand to his face and tried to cup it as I moved to kiss him.<br>"It'll be okay, you just need time." He gave me a small smile before kissing me.  
>"<em>Tyler?"<em> Tyler's mom asked and we quickly broke apart.  
>"I'm not here." I whispered before slipping under the blankets, hoping his mom wouldn't find me. It wasn't something I thought I'd be doing, but I was happy to be around Tyler.<br>"_Are you up?"_ His mom asked as she knocked on his door.  
>"Yeah." Tyler said and I tried to lay still.<br>"Mason wants to go on a run with you this morning." She said after I could hear Tyler's bedroom door open.  
>"Okay mom." Tyler said and I knew he wanted her to leave the room. I could tell his mom stayed there for a minute before walking away. Tyler slid under the blankets and started to kiss me. "Thank you." He whispered to me.<br>"For what?"  
>"For staying with me." I couldn't help but smile before kissing him some more, hoping that his mom wouldn't come in again.<p>

* * *

><p>After I left Tyler's house, I quickly went to my place to shower and change before going to school. Stefan stopped me when I was going to the school and told me to give some vervain to Jeremy. He wanted to spend more time around Elena, which meant I had to give Jeremy the vervain. I didn't mind since Tyler was staying at home until the carnival started. I made sure I had the vervain as I looked for Jeremy.<p>

After a few minutes of looking for Jeremy at school, I found him by his locker.  
>"Hey Jer." I said, which made him turn towards me. "Stefan said I should give you this." I handed him the veil of vervain.<br>"What is it?" He asked as I leaned against the lockers in front of him.  
>"It's liquid vervain." I said as he sniffed it. "It's the same as the bracelet your sister gave you."<br>"It protects me from compulsion." Jeremy said and I nodded my head.  
>"Vervain is toxic to vampires that don't build up a tolerance."<br>"Like poison?"  
>"Yeah, it's very poisonous. It keeps us out of a person's head and stops us from feeding from someone if it's in their system."<br>"But why vervain?"  
>"I don't know." I honestly told him. "There's some natural herbs and stuff that are harmful to vampires."<br>"Like a stake to the heart?"  
>"Yeah, but it has to be wood. Otherwise you'd just have an angry vampire on your hands."<br>"You're pretty confident in yourself telling me all the different ways I could kill you." Jeremy said after a few moments and I felt myself smirk.  
>"Oh please, if I thought that you wanted to kill me or my brother's... I would have threatened you."<br>"Damon deserves it though." I let out a sigh.  
>"There are times when I feel like killing him to, but trust me... it wouldn't be worth it. You should forget about going after Damon. He's way too strong for you and not stable at the moment. You should just ignore him for now."<br>"I was killed by a vampire and brought back by a magic ring. How do you ignore something like that?"  
>"Well I have just the thing." I couldn't help but smile because I thought of Tyler. "The carnival tonight is just the distraction that everyone needs right now." Jeremy gave me a small smile, which felt weird considering our conversation. I could tell by his expression that he was surprised that I didn't act like Damon even though he was my brother. Jeremy was about to say something, but I could tell Elena walked up behind me.<br>"Hey, did you…"  
>"Yeah, yeah, I set up the goldfish toss all three hundred gold fish. It's gonna be epic!" Jeremy said with sarcasm before closing his locker door and walking away.<br>"He'll be okay 'Lena." I said to Elena when I turned to face her. "He just needs some time."  
>"I was just hoping that this carnival would reel him back into the land of a high school teenager." Elena said as she looked in the direction that Jeremy went in.<br>"It might, but he'll still be involved in the supernatural rather you want him to or not." I said before walking to one of my classes.

* * *

><p>The school day was shorter than normal because most people were helping set up for the carnival. I was going to check up on Tyler, but I knew I would see him at the carnival so I decided to go home. When I walked in the front door, I noticed Damon pouring blood into a glass.<br>"What some?" He asked without turning towards me.  
>"Sure." I said before taking his glass from him. When he looked at me, I took a sip from the glass and pretended that it was mine to begin with.<br>"Care for one?" Damon said which made me notice Stefan came into the house.  
>"No, thank you." Stefan said to Damon after looking at me. "I'm not hungry, just ate."<br>"Poor bunnies." I said before taking another sip of the blood.  
>"Are you worried that one day, all the forest animals are gonna band together and fight back? I mean, surely they talk." Damon said and I fought a smile that wanted to show.<br>"I'm just happy that was a blood bag and not a sorority girl that supplied your dinner."  
>"Technically our sis stole my dinner." Damon said as he looked at me and I just playfully stuck my tongue out at my brother. "But I like this. You, walking on eggshells around me because you think I'm gonna explode. Very suspenseful. Is Elena worried too? I bet I'm your every conversation."<br>"Have you heard from Katherine?" Stefan asked Damon because they didn't know I've been in contact with her since we turned.  
>"I think the Lockwoods have a family secret..." Damon glanced at me since I was dating Tyler. "...because the Gilbert device affected them but vervain didn't so they're not vampires, they're something else."<br>"Is this your new obsession?"  
>"You'd rather some unknown supernatural element running rampant upon our town. Fine, I'll drop it. And I'm just looking out for our sister."<br>"I know what I'm getting into Damon." I said because I knew what the Lockwoods were even though I wasn't telling them.  
>"We haven't seen the last of Katherine, you do know that right?" Stefan asked Damon and I rolled my eyes. Stefan obviously didn't want to talk about Damon's new interest in my boyfriend's family. "We have no idea what she's up to."<br>"Sure we do. She came back to profess her undying eternal love for you so I'm gonna let you deal with her because I have more important things to do like explode." Damon sped and grabbed his glass from my hand before I could take another sip. "Cheers!" He said to Stefan before walking away. '_I should have told them about Katherine before'_ I thought before noticing Stefan looking at me.  
>"What's wrong?" He asked and I almost thought about telling him, but I couldn't tell him with what just happened.<br>"Nothing." I gave him a small smile, even though he could see through it. "I'm gonna get a snack." I started to walk to the basement before Stefan could have a chance to ask me another question. All the secrets I was keeping was making me feel bad, but when I started to think about telling them... something happened that stopped me. '_I have to tell them'_ I told myself. '_I have to'_ I let out a sigh just before opening the freezer that was filled with blood bags.

* * *

><p>After I made sure that I was filled with blood, I went to the carnival. I didn't want to lose control because I wanted to focus on having fun with Tyler. The carnival looked fun, which made me more glad about staying in Mystic Falls with my brothers. I took a break from looking for Tyler to get myself some popcorn.<br>"Hey." I looked to see Jeremy walking towards me.  
>"How are you doing?" I asked because I considered Jeremy a friend even though we didn't hang out a lot.<br>"Good." He said just as I got handed my popcorn.  
>"Well, I'm going to find Tyler." I said with a small smile as I walked away with my popcorn.<p>

* * *

><p>I eventually found Tyler by the arm wrestling area. He was arm wrestling one of the students and I didn't interrupt him because I wanted him to win.<br>"Yay Tyler." I said after he won, which made him turn towards me.  
>"Hey." He said before leaning towards me and giving me a kiss.<br>"Hey." I said in a whisper when he pulled away. "Popcorn?" I held my popcorn towards him and he took a few pieces. Instead of eating them, he put them in my mouth. It felt romantic even though there were people around us. I gave him a small smile as I chewed the pieces. "Love you." I said in a whisper so the people around us couldn't hear.  
>"Love you to." He said in a whisper before giving me another kiss.<br>"If you win another one, I'll give you another kiss." I whispered with a smile that made Tyler smile. He turned towards the table where another person ready to arm wrestle him. Out the corner of my eye I could see Damon watching, but I ignored him and focused on my boyfriend. "Come on Ty." I said just as he started the match. I knew I was being biased, but you can't really blame me. When Tyler won, he turned towards me and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't say where the kiss would be." I gave him a small smile before he gave me a kiss on the lips.  
>"I bet I could beat you." Mason said to Tyler after Tyler pulled away from me.<br>"Don't be too hard on him." I whispered to Tyler, hoping that he would win. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before getting ready to arm wrestle his uncle. I watched the two of them and I could tell that Mason was putting in more strength than Tyler. '_Is he...?'_ I asked myself because I knew what they could be.  
>"Okay, he's the champ, who wants to go next?" Tyler asked after Mason won.<br>"Stefan wants to go." I heard Damon say to us, which made me look towards him. Stefan was standing next to him, which must have came over when I wasn't paying attention.  
>"Yeah, sure, I'll...give it a shot." Stefan said, which made me think that Damon was putting him up to it.<br>"Get him Stef!" Damon said and I just looked at him for a moment before Stefan stood at the table in front of me.  
>"My brother over there thinks I can beat you." My twin said to Mason.<br>"Your brother's wrong." Mason said after glancing at Damon. He started to match with my twin and I couldn't help but notice the strength that they were both putting into it. '_Maybe he is'_ I thought about Mason just before he won.  
>"Better luck next time twin." I said as I patted Stefan's back. I gave him a small smile before he walked back to Damon. They both walked away, which made me think something was up with the two of them, but I decided to stay with Tyler.<br>"How do you feel about fighting a girl?" I asked Mason because I wanted to arm wrestle him.  
>"You're just going to lose like your brother." Mason said because he was obviously having fun.<br>"Well, I don't know about that." I said with a small smile as I handed Tyler my popcorn. "I'm stronger than my brother. You're going to beat a girl or get beat by one... either way, it doesn't look good for you." He gave me an impressed smile before we started to arm wrestle. I could immediately tell that he had strength, but it wasn't the strength of a vampire. He didn't have lapis on him as far as I could see and I saw him in the sun, which meant he wasn't a vampire. I knew that the Lockwoods carried the werewolf gene, at least that's what Katherine told me. '_He is a wolf'_ I thought as I put some more strength into the match. I wasn't going to go into my vampire strength, but even without that I was still stronger than Stefan. Mason seemed impressed by my strength but let me win. Tyler kissed me on the cheek after I gave a nod to Mason. He stayed near us as people started to challenge me at arm wrestling.

* * *

><p>I eventually let someone win a match against me because I didn't want to arm wrestle all night. It still surprised me that Mason let me win after he beat Stefan. I didn't think too much about it, especially after Damon sent me a text to meet him in the History classroom. When I got there, I noticed that both my brothers were there with Elena. That's when Damon started to explain that Caroline was a vampire.<br>"How did this happen?" Stefan asked Damon even though it was obvious.  
>"Well, I fed her blood and Katherine obviously killed her and A plus B equals..." Damon started to say and I fought against rolling my eyes.<br>"But why?" Elena asked.  
>"Because Katherine is a manipulative nasty little slut." Damon said, but I didn't say anything. Katherine and I had a small fight at my house, but we've had a few over the years so it didn't mean much.<br>"And she said '_game on'_? What is that even mean?" Stefan asked.  
>"It means she's playing dirty, she wants you to know." I said, which made everyone look at me.<br>"But why Caroline?" Elena asked.  
>"I don't know." Damon and I said at the same time.<br>"Caroline must be completely out of her mind, she doesn't even know what's happening to her." Stefan said as he took a step away from Elena.  
>"Oh I think she does. All of my compulsion from the past started wearing off the minute she was in transition." Damon said as he looked from Stefan to me.<br>"We have to find her."  
>"Yep and kill her."<br>"No one is killing Caroline." I said to Damon. Elena didn't say anything, but I knew she agreed with me.  
>"She knows who we are. She's officially a liability, and we've got to get rid of her." Damon said and I just shook my head instead of saying anything.<br>"Damon, absolutely not." Stefan said.  
>"Need I remind you of a tragic little story of a girl named Vicki Donovan? Caroline, of all people, will not make it as a vampire. Her mother is a vampire hunter. Guys come on, we all know how this story's gonna end, just flip to the last chapter and..."<br>"It's not an option Damon." Elena said.  
>"No?" Damon looked at me and then to Stefan when I didn't say anything. "Your silence is deafening, Stefan. Wait, wasn't there a school carnival the night you staked Vicki? Talk about a town where story repeats herself." I stayed quiet because Damon knew that I didn't think Caroline should die. "You know I'm right." He said to Stefan.<br>"We're not gonna kill her." Stefan started to walk out the room with Elena following him.  
>"It's the only way." Damon said to Elena as she walked past.<br>"It's not the only way Damon." I said after my twin and Elena were out of the classroom. "I'm not going to let you kill my friend." I started to walk towards the door but stopped before I walked out. "Just because her mom hunts vampires, doesn't mean that she won't survive." I looked at Damon so he knew what I meant before I walked away. My brother was going to look for Caroline with Elena, so I decided to do the same thing before Damon could try and kill her.

* * *

><p>I wanted to hang out with Tyler, but I knew finding Caroline was important. I texted Tyler to let him know I had to do something. He texted back saying that he had to go home and I replied by saying I'd be back over there before midnight. I put my phone on silent so it wouldn't distract me as I looked for Caroline. I tried to focus all my senses on finding Caroline when I started to smell blood. My body sped in the direction I smelled it to see Caroline and Damon. I got Caroline away from Damon and looked at my brother.<br>"I told you no one is killing her." I said to Damon and I could tell that Elena and Stefan joined us.  
>"Get away from me! You killed me!" I could hear Caroline say to Elena, but I kept facing Damon.<br>"No, no, no, no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine."  
>"No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?" I turned towards Caroline and saw her still freaked out.<br>"Stefan, we've got to get her inside." Elena said and I took a step closer because I wanted to help.  
>"It's okay Caroline, come with me." Stefan said to Caroline and I stepped towards him because I wanted to help Caroline.<br>"She'll die, it's only a matter of time." Damon said and I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me.  
>"Yeah, maybe so, but it's not gonna happen tonight." Stefan said.<br>"Oh yeah it is." I could tell that by Damon's tone that he wanted to kill Caroline so I stood in front of her to stop him. Then I noticed Elena had the same idea and stood in front of me.  
>"She's our friend." I said to Damon, which made his expression soften. He knew how much I cared about all of my friends and he wouldn't want to upset his sister.<br>"Whatever happens, it's on her." He said to Elena after looking at her face.  
>"Caroline?" I turned my head and saw Bonnie.<br>"It's okay, come on." My twin said to Caroline and I started to help him guide her to the building behind us.  
>"No, you're not... you can't be." Bonnie stepped up to Caroline and touched her arm. I wanted to say something to Bonnie because of her expression, but I knew it wasn't the time.<br>"Bonnie?" Caroline asked with worry in her voice. I gently put my hand on her arm as she watched Bonnie go over to a truck.  
>"Oh god!" I could hear Bonnie say just as Stefan and I guided Caroline away from everyone.<br>"Bonnie..." Caroline said with worry just before we got her into the building.

We guided Caroline to the bathroom so we could wipe the blood off her face.  
>"She hates me! Bonnie hates me." Caroline cried and I gave her a hug while Stefan got paper towels.<br>"She doesn't Caroline." I said in a whisper even though I was thinking Bonnie might. "She just in shock, that's all." I slowly pulled away before Stefan got to my side with the paper towels.  
>"We all are." Stefan said as he started to wipe away some of the blood on her face.<br>"And what about Matt?" Caroline asked through her tears.  
>"Shhh." I gently tried to shush her, hoping it would calm her down a little bit.<br>"One thing at one time, let's get this blood off, come on." Stefan softly said as he wiped away the blood from her mouth.  
>"I'm a m-m-murderer. I'm a monster!"<br>"No you're not." I gently rubbed Caroline's arm. "What's going on is normal for turning. It happens to everyone." She gave me a '_Really?'_ look and I just nodded my head before she started to wash her hands even though she was still crying. As I helped her, I noticed her look into the mirror and her eyes change.  
>"Why does this keeping happening to my face?!" She turned around and covered her face with her eyes.<br>"Caroline... look at us." I put my hand back on her arm, trying to be gentle. I knew what she was going through so I knew how it needed to be handled. "Please Care." She slowly moved her hands and I let the veins show around my eyes. "It happens to all of us when we feel the blood rushing through you. You have to tell yourself that you won't lose control, that you are strong enough, and that you'll be okay." Caroline shook her head and I was about to say more, but Stefan started to help.  
>"Yes, yes, no matter how good it feels to give yourself over to it, you fight it off, you bury it. Watch us, watch us." Stefan said, but Caroline looked more towards me. I made my face normal and I knew Caroline saw. "Try." Stefan and I said at the same time and Caroline started to take deep breaths. After a few minutes the veins around her eyes were gone and I gave her a small smile. "That's good"<br>"Why did Katherine do this to me?" Caroline asked us.  
>"I don't know." I said and in the back of my mind I made a note to ask her. "I wish we knew."<br>"I promise you we won't let anything happen to you." Stefan said and I gave Caroline a small smile, showing that I agreed. "Come here." Caroline hugged Stefan, which made me smile a little despite our situation.  
>"I know it's not the best time, but I have to go to Tyler." I said to Stefan, who just gave me a small nod. "Everything will be okay Caroline." I gently rubbed her arm before walk out of the bathroom.<p>

* * *

><p>I took a small stop at my house because if I stayed until morning again, I would need a change of clothes. It didn't take me long because I ran from my house to Tyler's with my vampire speed. When I got to his house, I quietly put the stuff into one of his drawers and laid on his bed. He was laying in it, but I knew he wasn't sleeping.<br>"I told you I would be here." I said with a small smile.  
>"I never doubted you." He whispered before giving me a kiss. When he pulled away, I gave him a small smile before laying my head on his chest and holding his hand. We slowly fell asleep and even with what happened at the carnival, I felt happy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~ I'm going to keep Liz in Mystic Falls in the next chapter, even though I originally planned for her to be at Duke with Damon, Elena, and Alaric. She'll of course be careful (because of the full moon) but there will some funny moments and maybe a little bit where she's jealous.<strong>  
><strong>~ I'm thinking about creating some secrecy between her and her brothers because of Damon's interest in the 'Lockwood's family secret' (her brothers not telling her about looking into the Lockwoods &amp; going to Duke) which might explode into a small fight when they find out about her secret about Lockwoods and Katherine.<strong>  
><strong>~ Liz might actually be with Tyler when he sees Mason naked and covered in dirt (which is sort of when Ty finds out about the wolf gene) or I might change that scene because of the TyLiz moments that I can add.**

**~ Another thing I've been thinking of is the possible Jer/Liz pairing. Some people have mentioned the possibility of Liz/Elijah but I've been thinking of Jer/Liz longer. At the moment the main pairing is Liz/Ty but I could try to add a second pairing before the end of season 2 (not counting the Liz/Klaus I've already added). It'll either be Liz/Jer or Liz/Elijah... whatever gets the most votes.**

**~ I'm trying to decide on Elizabeth's cars. At the moment she has two plus a motorcycle. I'm trying to decide on their types and their colors... but she will be getting a pickup truck later in the story (if I keep along one of my ideas).**  
><strong>~ I'm also thinking about rather or not Liz should get a pet (like a cat or a dog)... something to give her a more normal feeling. That might not happen though... depends on your thoughts.<strong>

**~ I might write some of the future season 2 chapters before I post them so then when I get to that part in the season, the chapter is already written. I might be taking a hiatus with this story until I get a few written (but I'll be working on my other stories at the same time).**  
><strong>~ I'll also be working on my other stories so I hope you can check them out if you haven't already. <strong>

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	26. Update 1

**~ I know that Author's notes aren't supposed to be chapters by themselves, but I have to update you guys and I don't have a finished chapter. **

**~ I'm not giving up on this story, I just don't have much muse to write it... which is why I haven't updated in so long. I haven't written anything for this story since the last chapter... but I've been writing my other TVD stories.**  
><strong>~ I know most of you like this story and have been saying you don't want it to end... which it won't.<strong>

**~ I just wanted to let you know that I don't know when I'll update this story again... hopefully next month, but it all depends on if I get the muse or not.  
>~ If there is anything you want me to put in the story (or anything you think that will give me more muse), please let me know in the reviews since I won't up taking this author's note down... This way if someone reads the story for the first time and I haven't updated with a complete chapter, they know I'm not giving up on this story.<br>**  
><strong>~ I'm focusing more on '<em>Love Changes Things<em>', '_Dark Paradise_', '_Down The Rabbit Hole_' and my only current non-TVD related story '_The Other Lyoko_'.**

_**R&R 'till the next time**_


	27. Bad Moon Rising

**~ Sorry for not updating for a while, I don't have much muse when it comes to writing this story at the moment. I've been writing some other stories of mine (mainly 'Love Changes Things', 'Down The Rabbit Hole' and 'Dark Paradise'). I've been focusing on them for a while.**

**~ Hopefully there will be more helpful reviews. The more helpful they are, the quicker I'll update this story with a new chapter.**

**~ Next month this story turns 2! I never worked on a story that long without finishing it! But I know that's only because there hasn't been many helpful reviews... but still...it's almost 2!**

**(Here are replies the reviews from chapter 25)**  
><em>kblatz: I think that there will be times when you would think that Liz and Elijah could be a couple, but it will be more of a brothersister relationship between the two. Ty/Liz will be the main pairing (even though season 4) but I think Jer and Klaus will try to get her with them. Nothing will stop Klaus though, but most of the Klaus/Liz won't happen until season 3._

_time-twilight: Elizabeth can't be compelled because she's been drinking vervain for the last 145 years (as suggested from Katherine, which I will get more into). As I get closer to Klaus's season 2 arrival in Mystic Falls, I will get more into the Klaus/Liz relationship that happened in the 20's. I don't want to get too detailed because I want to leave some stuff for season 3._

**(Here are replies from the last chapter/update)**

_guest (1): I won't give up, I'm just not updating as often as I do my other stories. Mason will practically be the same as he is in the show, but he will seem more deadlier (since the story will be from Elizabeth's POV)._

_j (guest): Elizabeth has a bit of a crush on Jer at the moment, but I wasn't really planning on them kissing soon. I might change my mind because sometimes I add things to a story on a whim. I'll try to add one before the end of season 2, but I might end up waiting until the sequel (Seasons 3 and 4) and I definitely know in the sequel for that (It'll be a crossover with TVD season 5 and The Originals season 1)._

**~ Links to Elizabeth's outfits are on my page... all of her season 2 outfits are on my Polyvore (:**  
><strong>~ I've been re-reading the Fifty Shades Of Grey Trilogy again (while trying to semi-plan things for my fanfic along the trilogy). There is a scene at the beginning of this chapter that is inspired from the books. The scenes tend to happen every time I decide to read the books...<strong>

**~ Just a few more words before you start to read the chapter ENJOY and REVIEW!**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

I slowly opened my eyes and let out a yawn. My head was on Tyler's chest, which felt warm compared to my skin. He was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake him. I just focused on his heart beat and the warmth of his skin. It made me wish I was human again so I could have that warmth, but then I wouldn't be able to feel his warmth. '_It's better this way'_ I thought, hoping that I was right. One of his arms moved over me and it felt nice. '_With him I feel normal'_ I slowly moved my head so I could see Tyler's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, I just wanted to trail my fingers down his cheek. I didn't want to wake him though because I just wanted to watch him sleep. I gave him a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. He started to open his eyes and I couldn't help but smile.  
>"Good morning." I whispered, knowing that he was still tired.<br>"You stayed the night again." He tiredly mumbled.  
>"Yeah, you earned it." I whispered before kissing his cheek. "I like sleeping next to you." He smiled a little. "You're warm."<br>"I thought I was hot." He smirked and I rolled my eyes.  
>"No, not really." He brushed some hair behind my ear and kissed me. "I'm the hot one in this relationship."<br>"Then what am I?" I pretended to think, making him believe it was hard for me.  
>"You're sexy."<br>"But you said I wasn't." He said as he moved on top of me.  
>"I said you weren't hot. I never said anything about you being sexy." I smirked before he kissed me.<br>"You're mean." He said and I couldn't help but smirk.  
>"I know. I get that from Damon." Instead of saying anything, Tyler held me close and let his hands roam my back.<p>

* * *

><p>After I got out of Tyler's bed, I changed into some clothes that I had brought over before heading back to my place. I didn't want to use his shower on the chance his mom or Mason would find out I stayed the night. It made me feel human by wondering about those things and I loved it. It made me realize how much I missed that feeling. I knew that if I kept being with Tyler, that I would have to tell him what I was and I knew it would have to be soon. The longer I wait, the more I knew it would blow up in my face. '<em>Tonight'<em> I thought to myself, hoping that I could bring myself to do it.

I took a shower, just so I would smell good and feel clean. I put on a bikini I got in New York while putting the clothes on that I was wearing earlier. As I made sure I had everything, I couldn't help but hear my brothers talk.  
>"<em>We have to keep this from her."<em> Damon said, which made me stop.  
>"<em>She deserves to know Damon."<em> Stefan said, which made me more interested.  
>"<em>How do you think she'll react when we accuse her boyfriend of being a werewolf?"<em> Damon asked Stefan and I realized that they were talking about me and Ty.  
>"<em>If it were you, wouldn't you want to know? If he really is a werewolf, then that puts her in danger."<br>"She's a big girl Stef. She can take care of herself."_ I decided to stop listening and continued to walk.  
>"Hey bros, what's up?" I asked as I walked up to them. I was going to pretend that I didn't hear their conversation.<br>"Nothing." Damon said with a shrug. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed ath Stefan was looking at Damon. "Where are you off to?"  
>"I'm going swimming." I said with a smile, leaving out the part about being with Tyler. "You know because not all vampires hate swimming." I looked at Damon, knowing that he doesn't like swimming.<br>"Don't drown." Damon said after I started to walk out the house.

* * *

><p>I drove my car to the swimming hole with a back-pack in the passenger seat. It had a towel and other things that I wanted to bring along. After parking, I got out the car with my backpack and looked for Tyler.<p>

It took me a minute, before I found Tyler talking to Matt.  
>"Is it me or did you get hotter?" Tyler said as I walked towards him.<br>"All class babe." I said with a smile as I kissed him. He put his arm around my waist and held me close.  
>"Where is Forbes?" Tyler asked Matt as I put my backpack on the back of his truck.<br>"I wish I knew." Matt said since he didn't know what happened to Caroline.  
>"You guys are on the outs already?" Tyler said and I gave him a playful slap as I rolled my eyes.<br>"No. We're fine. I'm fine. I'm just not sure what she is." Matt said before turning his head. "What's your uncle doing here?" Ty and I both looked to see Mason sitting in his car. Tyler left me with Matt so he could talk to his uncle.  
>"I think Caroline might just be in a mood today." I said to Matt, not wanting him to worry.<br>"Have you talked to her?" He asked me with hope in his voice.  
>"No, but you could call it woman's intuition..." I couldn't help but smirk. '<em>All new vampires have moods in the beginning'<em> I thought before Tyler rejoined us. I put my arms around his neck. "We need to get that shirt off of you..." I whispered loud enough for Matt to hear before I kissed Tyler.  
>"You two need a room." Matt said and I chuckled.<br>"Not like that..." I said as I looked at Matt "...it's so he won't get it wet in the water." I looked back at Tyler. "Assuming that you're going into the water with me." Instead of saying anything, Tyler kissed me.  
>"You guys are so cute together." I heard Caroline say. When I pulled away from Tyler it made me realize that Caroline got a daylight ring from Bonnie.<br>"I know." I said with a smile before looking at Tyler. "Let's give these two a little privacy." I said before taking my backpack and walking away from Matt.

Tyler and I walked to my car, where I opened the backdoor. As I started to take off my tank top, I could feel Tyler's hands on my waist.  
>"Are you going to take my shorts off in front of everyone?" I asked, but he didn't answer because he started to kiss my neck. "Ty...not in front of people." I turned around to face him. "If you behave, maybe you'll get lucky later." I said before taking off my shorts so he could see my whole bikini.<br>"You look hot in that color." He said and I smiled.  
>"Please, I look hot in anything." I said before putting my tank top and shorts into my car. "Now...about your shirt..." I said before pulling his shirt off. He put his hands back on my waist and pulled me close. Ty kissed me. "Are we going to swim, or kiss all day?"<br>"Both." He said and I smirked.  
>"Then we have to get in the water." I closed the door and made sure I was facing him. "Last one in's a rotten egg." I smirked before the both of us started to run towards the water. When I got close enough, I jumped and did a cannonball. "Beat you." I said just before Ty jumped in next to me. He just pulled me close and kissed me.<p>

* * *

><p>Tyler and I spent a while in the water before he got out. I spent most of my time in the water because it had been a while since I went swimming. Once and a while I looked up to see Stefan. I hoped that he would actually tell me that they were actually looking into werewolves, but I didn't want to question him just incase he would deny it. I knew what I was getting into with Tyler, but I just hoped that he wouldn't become a wolf just because that would bring a lot of questions out to the open. '<em>That's just another reason I have to tell Tyler'<em> I thought.

When it got dark, I went to my car and started to dry myself with my towel.  
>"Let's go somewhere." Tyler whispered in my ear.<br>"Where?" I whispered back.  
>"Just a little walk." He said and I gave him a small nod.<br>"Let me put my tank top and shorts back on." I said before going reaching into my car for my clothes.

* * *

><p>Tyler led me through the woods and I was curious of where he was leading me. I liked the mystery of it though because I hoped that he had a surprise for me.<br>"Not much farther, Lizzy." Tyler said to me.  
>"You're lucky you're my boyfriend otherwise I wouldn't let you call me Lizzy." I said as he kept leading me. "What are we doing out here?"<br>"I had to move the party so I'm moving the party." Tyler said without looking at me.  
>"How is two people a party?"<br>"I can think of ways..." Ty said as we walked around a tree. "It's right around here..."  
>"What is?"<br>"A ruin that's buried underneath my family's old estate." Tyler said before we started to walk down some steps. "No one will know we're down here." We got to the bottom and I couldn't help but look around.  
>"So, just the two of us? No one else?"<br>"Yeah, unless you'd rather me tell them to join us."  
>"Then I'd have to share you." I said before he kissed me. He lead me more towards the center. I started to kiss him and I could tell that he was pushing me towards the wall. "We're not having sex in here." I said between kisses.<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because I'd rather save that for a nice warm bed." Tyler didn't say anything as his hands went to my waist. I closed my eyes and took in the feel of his lips as he kissed my neck. "I want to tell you something." I said in a whisper as I started to lose myself in his touch.<br>"What?" He asked as he kept kissing me. I reluctantly pushed him off of me, not wanting to be distracted when I told him. "Is it bad?" I shook my head.  
>"There's something you need to know about me." I said as I took a deep breath. "Something that might make you not want to be with me. I've been wanting to tell you for a while, but I've always let myself get distracted and I don't think I can wait any longer." He looked at me like he was confused, but I knew I had to tell him. "I'm a vampire."<br>"What?" He asked with confusion. '_Not scared'_ I thought with relief. '_At least not yet'_  
>"I'm a vampire. I have been way before I met you." I opened my mouth to say something, but then I heard something. "Did you hear that?"<br>"What?" He asked.

I sped up the stairs. I saw Caroline, Stefan, and a wolf. '_Crap, tonight's the full moon'_ I thought before the three of them turned towards me.  
>"Liz, run." Stefan said, but I didn't move. Tyler almost ran up and almost froze next to me when he saw the wolf. The wolf went after my twin, but I sped to push it away. I confidently stood as it looked at me like it was ready to attack.<br>"No!" Tyler shouted, which made the wolf look towards him. My eyes stayed on the wolf before it sped away. I let out a sigh before looking at my brother.  
>"Are you okay?" I asked and he nodded his head. "You?" I asked as I looked at Caroline.<br>"Yeah." She quietly said. I turned to Tyler, who looked like he was in shock.  
>"That was a wolf." He said and I nodded my head. '<em>A werewolf'<em> I thought before I ran towards him with human speed and nodded my head. "You look fine." Ty said as he looked at me.  
>"One of the perks." I said as I gave him a hug. He returned the hug with little reluctance. "You're not scared?" I asked in a whisper. He pulled away and shook his head. "And you don't hate me for not telling you sooner?"<br>"No." He said and I couldn't help but smile.  
>"Good because I love you." I kissed him. When I pulled away, I realized that Stefan and Caroline were still behind me.<br>"What did you tell him?" Stefan asked.  
>"I told him about me being a vampire." I slipped my hand through Tyler's.<br>"They know?" Tyler asked and I nodded my head.  
>"They are ones to." I said as I looked at Tyler. "Maybe you should take the night to sleep on it? We can talk in the morning."<br>"Sure."  
>"Just don't tell anyone, okay?" I asked before kissing him. "Promise?"<br>"Promise." He said before walking away.

I watched Tyler walk away and I let out a sigh. '_If he doesn't want to be together, at least I told him'_ I turned towards Caroline and my brother.  
>"Oh my god...Matt." Caroline said before speeding away. Stefan ran after her and I followed.<br>"Oh..." I said when I saw Matt laying on the ground "...it happens to everyone." I said, even though I could be more caring. "Stefy, can you...?" He just gave me a nod, obviously knowing what was going through my head. I gave him a small smile before speeding to my car. I sat in the drivers seat before slowly driving to my house.

It's been a long time since I told anyone that I was dating that I was a vampire. I knew that if Tyler didn't want to be with me, I wasn't going to compel him because it might just turn into the same cycle over and over again. '_Hopefully he'll still want to be with me'_ I thought as I drove, trying not to worry myself too much.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Elizyler (TylerElizabeth) will still be a couple, so don't worry about that (: Tyler's reaction will still continue in the next chapter so don't think his whole reaction was in this chapter. Plus Katherine will be in the next chapter and have a scene with Liz and Stefan.**

**~ I know it's a little early, but I'm sort of thinking about what will happen in seasons 3 and 4 with Elizabeth. They will be under a different story name sometime after I finish season 2. I'll be writing some of the ideas down now so when I get to the beginning of season 3, then when I get to those parts, they are already semi-planned. I can't really tell you what might happen without almost spoiling the end of season 2...**

**~ I even have plans to have Elizabeth in both TVD season 5 and The Originals season 1 within the same story (so a crossover). That won't happen until I have seasons 3 and 4 done, but I'm liking the ideas I got.**

**~ The main couple names are Elizyler (Tyler/Elizabeth) and Jerabeth (Jeremy/Elizabeth). Eventually I will come up with one for Klaus/Elizabeth (because of season 3,4,and 5 events) but that won't be for a while...**

**~ Please leave your ideas on what you think will happen with the rest of season 2. I know what I'm doing with couples...so things about them won't help much. Any other ideas that have things to do with Liz's part Katherine, what she would do when Jule's and her pack comes into the story, and what you would like to see when Klaus shows up in Mystic Falls near the end of the season.**

**~ I hope you can check out my current season 4 story 'Love Changes Things', which is going to be done soon and then will be along The Originals season 1.**

**~ I know I don't update this story that often, but I'm not ending the story. I'm just updating the stories I have more muse for (like: Down The Rabbit Hole, Dark Paradise, and Love Changes Things).**

**~ The next chapter is based on TVD Season 2 Episode 4 Memory Lane (:**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	28. Memory Lane

**~ I hope you like this chapter even though it's been about a month since it's last update. (:**

_Guest (1): I'm writing TVD season 2 right now so I'm not even thinking about the details of TVD season 5 and TO season 1 (since they will be together in the same story as a crossover). Liz is a vamp...therefore she can't get pregnant. I'd rather have Hayley/Klaus than Hayley/Tyler but like I said, I'm not thinking about that yet. I'm writing season 2, so I'm focusing on season 2._

**~ There is some stuff about Liz's past in this chapter, but I didn't put as much as I originally wanted to. I'll try to get more in future chapters (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Elizabeth's POV<strong>_

_Tyler stood in front of me with hatred in his eyes. It scared me because I never saw anyone look at me like that. It also hurt because of how much I loved him._  
><em>"You're a monster." He said as he stepped towards me. I took a step back, not wanting to have him do anything.<em>  
><em>"I'm not." I said, trying to sound confident.<em>  
><em>"You've killed people, sucked their blood. How can I be with anyone like that?" I took a deep breath, trying not to lose control.<em>  
><em>"Please Tyler, I'm not like that. I don't kill anymore." I said, trying to get him to calm down. He ran towards me and I started to run, not wanting to know what he would do.<em>

I opened my eyes and realized it was all a dream. My body wouldn't move, still in shock from the nightmare. '_It was just a nightmare'_ I thought to myself. '_Did I make the right choice by telling him?'_ I didn't know if Tyler was going to break up with me, hate me, or what he would do. '_Only time will tell'_ I thought, wishing that I could just know right now. '_What would I do if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?'_ '_If he didn't, he would have said something'_ I thought before letting out a sigh. '_Why do I worry so much?'_ I made myself get out of bed

I walked over to my mirror and looked at my reflection. My hair was a mess, my eyes looked tired, and it looked like I didn't sleep at all.  
>"Have a bad dream?" I turned to see Katherine standing at my doorway. "Worried about your little wolf?"<br>"Shut up Katherine." I said as I turned towards her. "Go bother Stefan." I pushed her into the hall and closed the door. '_Why does she have to bother me?'_ I asked myself before going into my bathroom.

* * *

><p>I spent a long time in the shower, trying to forget the horrible dream I had. '<em>More like a nightmare'<em> I told myself, just hoping that Tyler wouldn't act like that. '_Everything will be okay'_ I told myself as I put things that I wanted to show Tyler into a bag. I wanted to show him things to help him learn about my past and to try to understand what I was. '_Try not to worry'_ I thought to myself when I was done putting most of the stuff in the bag.

I was going to walk to the basement to get a blood bag before I saw Tyler. I didn't want there to be a chance of me losing control around him. As I was walking past the living room, I saw Katherine sitting on a chair. I walked up behind her to see what she was reading.  
>"Stefan's journal?" I asked her before Stefan spoke up from behind me.<br>"You shouldn't read someone's journal." He said to Katherine.  
>"I know. I'm sorry." Katherine said as Stefan walked in front of us. "It was just too tempting, all of your inner thoughts and feelings, laying there on your desk for me to read." I took his journal from Katherine before he could.<br>"I'm surprised you didn't look for mine." I said to Kat as I skimmed over Stefan's journal.  
>"I didn't feel like looking for it." Kat said which was because I hide my journals so no one peaks at them.<br>"Damon and Liz's private stock." Stefan said as he handed a glass of blood to Kat before taking his journal from me.  
>"That's right! You don't do human, I read that. I also read about your recent werewolf sighting.. That must have come as a surprise."<br>"What do you know about werewolves?" Stefan asked Katherine.  
>"I know not to pet one." Katherine said before taking a sip from the glass. "Their bite kills, Stefan. It's best to stay clear of them during a full moon."<br>"And… how do you know this?" Stefan asked her. I wanted to talk to Tyler, but I decided to stay for a little bit before I left.  
>"Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?" Katherine asked.<br>"Founding families."  
>"Spearheaded by?"<br>"The Lockwoods." Stefan and I said at the same time.  
>"You remember the Founder's Ball, don't you? The one that you were dreaming about?" I couldn't help but look between my brother and Kat, slightly wondering what happened between them.<br>"I was your escort." Stefan said to Kat.  
>"George was mine." I couldn't help but say with a small smile. The memories I had with him were good ones, which I really didn't have with guys over the years.<br>"It was before you three knew about my little secret." Kat said, kind of ignoring what I said. "From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem."  
>"You think all the guys I've liked could be a problem." I said to Kat, knowing what she thought about the guys I've liked.<br>"One of them is." She said and I wasn't sure what one she meant.  
>"So you're saying that all the Lockwoods are werewolves..." Stefan said to Kat, just thinking that it's where she was going.<br>"The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. Not that they're all wolves. Just ask Lizzy...she knows all about werewolves." Kat looked at me and I didn't know what to say.  
>"Stalker." I said out loud, mainly to myself.<br>"You call it stalking, I call it lovingly lurking in the shadows."  
>"How many werewolves are out there?" Stefan asked. "I mean… is it just limited to the Lockwood's?"<br>"No, " Kat said as I shook my head ", there are others. Not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies." Stefan looked at me, like he was waiting for me to add on to what she said.  
>"Hey, if you wanted to know...you could have asked me instead of keeping your plan with Damon a secret." Stefan looked guilty when he realized I knew about the trip to Duke.<br>"You know all about keeping secrets..." Kat said before Stefan could say anything. I sped to punch her, which took her by surprise. She looked at me before I walked out the house without saying anything else.

* * *

><p>I drove to Tyler's house, worried about how he would act after I told him things about my past. '<em>He hasn't done anything yet, that's a good sign'<em> I thought as I parked in front of his house. '_Don't worry'_ I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before grabbing my bag and walking to the door.

Tyler's mom answered the door.  
>"Hello Elizabeth." She said with a small smile.<br>"Hi..um, is Tyler home?" I asked without listening in. "We were supposed to study together." I lied, knowing that she was part of the council.  
>"Yeah, he's in the other room." She stepped off to the side and I walked in.<p>

As I walked through the house, I could tell that Tyler's mom left. '_Only the two of us'_ I thought before finding Tyler. He was sitting on a couch with his laptop looking something up.  
>"Tyler?" I carefully asked, not knowing what mood he was in. He turned his head and it felt like he was surprised. "I wanted to tell you about my past since...well, you know." Tyler didn't say anything as he stood from the couch and walked towards me. The nightmare that I had flashed in my head, which made me nervous. "Maybe I should just..." I started to turn away, but Tyler grabbed my wrist.<br>"Don't go." He said and I turned to face him. "Tell me." I was surprised that he wanted to know. I just stared at him and nodded my head after a few minutes.  
>"Okay." I said with a small smile. "Let's sit down." He went back into the room that he was sitting in and I followed him.<p>

I took a deep breath as I sat next to him on the couch. Out the corner of my eye I could notice something about moonstones on his screen. '_Later...'_ I thought before putting the bag I brought onto my lap. I opened it and started to look for something.  
>"I wanted to show you this." I pulled out an old picture of me from 1864. "It's from when I was human." He looked at the picture and I wish I could read his mind so I would be able to know what he was thinking.<br>"You're old." Tyler said and I didn't know what to think.  
>"I tell you I'm a vampire, show you a picture of me from 1864 and you say I'm old?"<br>"You're like a cougar." I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it.  
>"There's not many people out there that are 162 years old." Tyler looked from the picture to me. "There are some older, but not my type." '<em>Except for two...'<em> I thought.  
>"How did you..."<br>"Become a vampire? I'll tell you." I took a deep breath and started to tell him about that day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

_I tried to run through the woods, looking for my brothers. It was hard to see, but I wasn't going to stop looking. 'Where are they?' I asked myself before being pulled to the side._  
><em>"Annabelle?" I asked when I saw it was her.<em>  
><em>"Elizabeth, you have to get out of here." She said with worry in her voice.<em>  
><em>"I can't, my brothers...I have to find them." I said, needed to know my brothers were alive.<em>  
><em>"They are rounding up the vampires." I looked at Annabelle with surprise. "Your brothers, Katherine, my mother...every vampire is in danger."<em>  
><em>"What if my brothers are already..."<em>  
><em>"I don't know." Tears were starting to gather in my eyes, not knowing if my brothers were okay. "If they are vampires they are in danger..."<em>  
><em>"Then I can't help them..." I closed my eyes and started to cry.<em>  
><em>"Elizabeth, there is one way you can help them but..."<em>  
><em>"I have to." I said, knowing what it meant. She looked at me, not wanting to do it herself. "Please." She gave me a reluctant nod before snapping my neck.<em>

* * *

><p><em>I opened my eyes with a bright light all over my sight. My head had a throbbing pain as I slowly sat up.<br>"You're awake." I heard a voice say and when I looked I saw it was Emily Bennett. "Your brothers have not woken yet." I looked to see my brother laying next to me. Stefan was next to me while Damon was on the other side.  
>"Are they going to be okay?" I asked needing to know.<br>"As soon as they wake, they will be in transition." I turned my head towards Emily. "The three of you will need to make a choice."  
><em>_**~End Of Flashback~**_

* * *

><p>"My brothers and I had to drink blood to complete our transitions." I said to Tyler as I told him what happened. "I was the first to drink blood because I was sure that I could convince my brothers to drink. The three of us were going to stick together, but it didn't turn out that way." I crossed my legs onto the couch.<br>"What happened?" Tyler asked.  
>"Well, when a person become a vampire all their senses are heightened... both physical and emotional." I began to tell Tyler. "Damon wanted to die because he thought Katherine was dead and he loved her. I didn't tell either of them that I turned but eventually Stefan did and forced Damon." I looked away from tyler and to the old picture of me. "Damon hated that so he left to travel. I wanted to go with, but I stayed with Stefan which is around the time we met Lexi."<br>"The same Lexi from your birthday?" Tyler asked and I gave a small nod.  
>"Damon ended up killing her a few months ago. It was after we left the Grill." '<em>I miss her'<em> I thought before going into my bag. "Want some?" I asked Tyler after I pulled out a flask. "It's only bourbon." I handed to him and he took a sip before giving it back. "A great thing about being a vampire is that if I get liver damage from too much drinking, it'll heal." I said before taking a sip. "What else do you want to know?"  
>"Have you known any werewolves?" I nodded my head.<br>"I knew your ancestor George Lockwood. We were actually supposed to get married before I turned. He was a werewolf." I said. "Katherine, the one I mentioned before told me about them before I turned. She had run into them before." I looked at Tyler. "Katherine is over 500 years old." I went into my bag and pulled out a photo of her. "This is what she looks like." I handed the picture to Tyler.  
>"She looks exactly like Elena."<br>"Technically Elena looks like her." I said to Tyler. "Katherine was the first vampire that I ever met. I'm the only one out of me and my brothers that she told the truth to. After I turned she told me about werewolves and now I probably know more about them compared to vampires."  
>"Do you know anything about a moonstone?"<br>"If it's the hockey puck sized thing you're talking about...I know a little. It's used in something but I'm not sure because Katherine haven't told me everything about it." Tyler pulled out a moonstone from his pocket. "I remember that." I said as I scooted closer to him. "Katherine said that George had it...I never knew what happened after that." I turned my head to look at Tyler but before I could say anything, our lips touched. In that little bit, I knew that Tyler wasn't going to run scared or try to kill me. "I still have stuff I want to tell you."  
>"It can wait." He said before kissing me. I couldn't help but cup his face, not believing that everything was happening like it was.<br>"Tyler..." I whispered even though it felt like he couldn't keep his hands off of me "...what if your mom comes back?"  
>"You know how many times I walked into a room and saw her kissing my dad? Besides, she's going to be gone all night." I couldn't help bit smile as I held his head close as I kissed him.<br>"Hold on tight." I said before grabbing him and using my vampire speed to go up to his room. "A special perk of being a vampire." I said with a smile before kissing him again.

* * *

><p>I laid with my head on Tyler's chest. His arm was wrapped around me, holding me close.<br>"You don't know how happy I am right now." I said, voicing my thoughts out loud. I moved my head a little so I could look at him. "It's going to sound cheesy, but you might be the best thing that's happened to me in 100 years."  
>"What do you mean, I might be? He asked and I couldn't help but smile.<br>"You are the best thing that's happened to me in 100 years." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you." Tyler yawned and I couldn't help but smile. "Did I wear you out?"  
>"No. It's just getting late..." I rolled my eyes "...and I'm tired."<br>"You would be tired after what we did." I cuddled closer to him. "I'm tired to."  
>"I love you." Tyler said as I started to fall asleep.<br>"Love you to." I whispered as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I had it picture how Liz was turned in my head but as I wrote it, it came out differently. I'm going to try and have Tyler still talk to Liz about her being a vampire in the rest of the story because there is a lot of stuff he still doesn't know.<strong>

**~ The line '_You call it stalking, I call it lovingly lurking in the shadows_' comes from the Disney XD show Lab Rats (one of my other favorite shows that I also have a fanfic about).**

**~ I'm writing season 2 right now so please only reviews about what you would like to see in the rest of season 2.**

**~ I hope you can read and review another TVD story of mine called Past Temptations. It's along TVD season 3 and I'm hoping it'll be up for a while but it hasn't the amount of reviews I'd like.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	29. Truths And Secrets

**~ This is only a filler chapter. I'm doing this because I wanted to add something to the story and update you on why I haven't updated in a long time.**  
><strong>~ I've been working on newer stories and roleplays, which have taken a lot of my time. I also got a job so I'm not writing as much as I would like. <strong>

**~ I've been focusing on a non-TVD related story called The Forgotten Davenport. It's along the Disney XD show Lab Rats. I also have a wattpad account now...which I will be putting some stories on there. Right now I have a TVD season 4 story on there called Behind The Scars. It's a Klaus/OC story along TVD season 4. Most of the chapters will be posted on there first before I put them on here. **  
><strong>~ I will also be doing a rewrite of New Girl In Mystic Falls and Into The Darkness...combining them into one on Wattpad. It will only be posted on Wattpad so I hope you can check that out when I get that posted. <strong>

**~ This is only a short filler chapter so I could update. I'm still working on the chapter for Kill Or Be Killed, but it won't be out for a while yet. I don't want to rush it. There is also something in this filler that I didn't want to have happen yet, but it actually makes me want to write the next chapter more so hopefully you wouldn't mind. **

**_ENJOY_!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Elizabeth's<strong>_** POV~**

I went home later the same night I told Tyler the truth. It was the happiest I felt in over a hundred years. It was dark by the time I got home. Stefan and Damon were home, I could tell. I put my bag on a chair before going to get a blood bag.  
>'<em>Thank you. I love you.'<em> I texted Tyler as I walked with the blood bag. I was going to pick up my bag and realized that it was gone.  
>"Damon!" I almost shouted as I turned towards him. He was laying on the couch, reading my diary.<br>"You and wolfy still together?" He asked me without taking his eyes off of my diary.  
>"Of course we are." I said before speeding to get it from him. "Don't read my diary. It's private."<br>"That one is from when we were human." He said. "Why did you take it out?" He asked.  
>"I was feeling sentimental." I said, lying to my brother. I brought it over to Tyler's so he could see how old I really am. '<em>162 years' <em>I thought to myself '_Over a hundred years older than Tyler'_ I thought to myself.  
>"Is that why you had these?" He asked as he held up pictures from when we were human. They were of me, Katherine, and George. There was even ones of me, Damon, and Stefan. I sped to get them back.<br>"Stay out of my things." I said as I carefully put them back in the bag.  
>"Don't be surprised if he turns around and stakes you." He said to me.<br>"He won't...you maybe..." I started to say "...you are kind of a dick." Damon just chuckled. That wasn't even the worst I've called him over the years.  
>"Just be careful sis." He said and I gave him a small smile.<br>"I've learned my lesson the last time I was in love." I said and I couldn't help but think back to Klaus. "Tyler is one of the best things to ever happen to me Damon. I'm not going to lose him." Damon just gave me a small smile before he started to walk towards the stairs.  
>"By the way, or brother broke up with Elena." He said. "At least they're pretending." He said to quietly so that Stefan couldn't even hear. Damon put his finger up to his lips, telling me to keep it a secret before he went upstairs. I sighed and wondered what I was going to do with my brothers.<p>

* * *

><p>After I finished the blood bag, I took a long shower. I put my phone on it's charger and blasted Bon Jovi. I put some shorts and an extra large Tshirt before realizing the song that was playing.<br>"Stefan!" I shouted and it took him a few seconds to appear at my doorway.  
>"What's wrong?" He asked and I just pulled him into my room.<br>"It's our song." I said and made him realize '_Wanted Dead Or Alive'_ was playing. I pressed the button to put it on repeat. "Come on bro...you gotta dance." I said as I tried to make him dance.  
>"You know I don't..." He started to say.<br>"Oh, stop lying to yourself." I said as I interrupted him. I tried to make him move. "You can't be broody all night." I said and he sighed in defeat.  
>"Fine." He said and I smiled in victory. "Only for this song."<br>"It's on repeat." I gave him a huge smile as we danced to our song.

* * *

><p>Stefan and I had a good time dancing together before he decided to be a party pooper and go back to his room. I kept music playing, but switched it to Carrie Underwood. I grabbed my sketch pad and started to draw. After a hour, I realized that I had a lot of drawings. As I went through them, I saw one I had of Anna. '<em>Jeremy must miss her'<em> I thought to myself before taking it out. I left the house, leaving my phone and everything and went to Jeremy's house. I quietly snuck in and went up to his room.  
>"Jer..." I whispered when I saw that he was awake.<br>"What are you doing here?" He asked when he saw me. "It's after midnight."  
>"I know...but I drew this and I thought you might like it." I said before sitting on his bed and handing him the drawing.<br>"Anna." He said with a small smile.  
>"Yeah... I know how much you must miss her."<br>"Thanks." He said as he looked at me.  
>"No problem." I said before he did something that shocked me. He moved closed and kissed me. Jeremy cupped my face and slowly pulled away. "Jeremy...you shouldn't..." I said as I tried to say a complete sentence. "I love Tyler..."<br>"I know." He said and kissed me again. I found myself kissing back even though I was trying not to. I could feel myself wanting more, even though I had sex with Tyler in the last 24 hours. '_You're a vampire...you have the endurance'_ I thought to myself as my body moved on top of Jeremy's. We pushed the stuff on his bed off before his hands started to roam my body.  
>"This is such a bad idea." I muttered before he flipped us so I was on the bottom.<br>"I know." He whispered as he began to kiss down my neck. I was going to say more, but I was distracted at the feeling of Jeremy's hands going up my sides. I knew it was a bad idea, but I decided to give into what my body was feeling. My hands ran up Jeremy's sides, slowly taking off his shirt. He looked into my eyes and deeply kissed me before slowly taking off my shirt. It was tossed to the side and pulled the blanket over us.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I didn't plan for the Jerabeth moment to happen, at least not in this season. It just came out as I was writing this filler chapter. It makes me want to write the next chapter more though because Liz has scenes with both Jeremy and Tyler...at the same time. I know all the people that want Jeremy and Liz together are cheering while the people that want Liz with someone else are not liking it. Don't worry, she won't be in a relationship with Jeremy...at least not in this season<strong>.

**~ I also gave a small update to Becoming Reality, which I hope gets reviews even if it was a small chapter. The same way I hope this filler chapter gets reviews because of what happens in it.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


End file.
